James Black (Order of the Phoenix)
by Lastnights Regret
Summary: A new student is coming to Hogwarts, he goes by the name James Black. Only a few know who he really is but can he just look after his younger brother and get through this school year for his sake? (AU) (Chapter are being re-edited)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (new look)

A/N this story is about a possible life Harry could have lead if Sirius hadn't chased after Peter that night and was never sent to Azkaban. This is an AU for obvious reasons, and for the story to work I have moved Ginny into the golden trio's year at Hogwarts. This will mean Ginny is born around the same time as Harry and Ron is born a bit earlier than in cannon. This story will differ on a number of counts from cannon.

Background Info

Daily Prophet Extract from 19th November 1981

**BOY WHO LIVED DISPAEPERS!**

This news brakes after mere days of the defeat of the Dark Lord, no one is sure of the circumstances but it seems that the boy named as Harry Potter by sources, was able to survive the **KILLING CURSE** which in some way rebounded and killed the Dark Lord.

This makes the disappearance of the boy who some are already calling the BOY WHO LIVED all the more disturbing, his suspected legal guardian Sirius Black was released early in the week from ministry holding, he was taking in for questioning by the ministry in connection to the murder of Lily and James Potter. It is a well known fact that the Black family have been supporters of Dark Wizards and blood Purity for generations, so one does wonder if the recent release of Mr Black and the disappearance The Boy Who Lived are connected in some way, and that if they are what has the ministry done and will they be held accountable?

Find out More on Pages 5 & 6

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

June 1995

A house stood empty in inner London, left in ruin by its owner and neglected by all who knew of it. The house stood ready to give shelter to the long and noble line that owned it and would no matter what be a place of refuge. The house was dark and uninviting but it had seen happier days when those who had lived here hadn't followed the path of the dark, spurning the righteousness of the light. It was ready for change and waited eagerly for the return of its master but it would have to wait, in his stead he sent another who came to claim the house again and he brought forth those who would make the house worth living in again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

August 1985

The Weasley children had been staying at Grimmauld Place for weeks; it was almost always deserted and seemed like it hadn't been lived in for years. Molly Weasley had told them they were staying here so that the Order of the Phoenix could use it as a Headquarters.

The kids knew nothing about the house but they could sense the evil in it, throughout the house signs of the previous occupants obvious dark leanings were on show. The snake head door knobs and mounted house elves heads did nothing to dispel their fears of the previous owner allegiances.

The fact that the kids knew almost nothing about the order only made them more interested, all they knew was that it was a secret society which Dumbledore controlled. Almost all of their parent's friends were a part of it and a number of their professors as well, whatever this group was they were determined to find out more about it.

George and Fred Weasley were highly gifted at creating magical items, one of their latest inventions were the extendable ears which they used to listen in on many Order meetings. It was when they were standing on the upper landing of the 1st floor and listening to the meeting in the kitchen that they heard about the mysterious owner of this house;

"So when is he coming back Albus?" a voice enquired

"I've heard from him and his charges, he thinks that they will be able to be here by tomorrow morning if not tonight" Dumbledore stated in a warming tone.

"So are the rumours true is Sirius his guardian?" Arthur Weasley asked hardly able to hide his interest. Dumbledore was about to reply when he heard the tell tale swoosh of an incoming patronus, a large shaggy haired dog appeared before the gathering.

"We are on our way now, moony will be coming ahead of us" a voice echoed through the room

Dumbledore stood looked at the members of the order and said "Well everyone we best prepare, I would ask all those I haven't previously told to stay if you would kindly leave for tonight" with loud sighs of disappointment the order broke up.

Soon only a few people were left; Fred and George had almost been caught by the order members who were leaving, much to the delight of their younger siblings Ron and Ginny. They don't know what they missed but before they could get back to listening Ginny shouted down to the entrance "Professor Lupin" before he could say anything Ginny was running down the stairs to her favourite teacher.

"Hello Ginny, Ron and don't think I can't see you two Fred and George" Lupin said with a smirk.

"How come you left early last year sir you were going to teach us how to cast the patronus weren't you?" Ginny asked innocently.

Lupin seemed to almost sag when he answered "well Ginny I was, but unfortunately I had other business" he paused and seemed to be thinking. "I don't know if I should tell you this but I won't be returning to Hogwarts this year." It was obvious that it pained him to say it but before he could continue Ginny interrupted "but sir you are the best DADA teacher any of us have every had."

This statement touched Lupin deeply; Ginny had become one of his favourite students when he was working at Hogwarts. Her hard working attitude and real grasp of DADA were good things, but the fact that she went out of her way to stand up for those who are being picked on and took many under her wing, had really endeared her to Lupin and he would truly miss teaching her.

"Thank you Ginny but it wasn't my decision, Dumbledore was put in a hard position" Lupin explained "it's all because of what happened over the summer I helped out some friends, and the ministry doesn't like that I did it."

Before anyone could say anything more a loud crack was heard outside the front door, seconds later a tall man with long black hair and pale grey eyes entered. Obviously shocked to see so many people in the hallway he gave a quizzical look at Lupin.

"Moony mate I thought everyone was going to be gone, you know he doesn't like much attention" the mystery man said

"Don't worry Padfoot the kids were just heading up stairs weren't you?" Lupin said with a pointed look at the Weasley children. With much complaining they headed up stairs and took up their old position on the landing, as they stared down at Lupin and the man he had called Padfoot talk quietly Fred suddenly said "Hang on George didn't someone say that Moony was coming before some guy called Sirius?"

George thought about it for a few moments to make sure "You know Fred I think you've got something there" he said.

"Well if that's Sirius whoever he is escorting should be coming in just now" Ron piped in.

Almost as these words were said the four heard a shout of "Uncle Remus" and saw a small boy run over and hug Lupin, the affection between the two was obvious. "I hope you've been giving your dad hell Samson, especially since you'll be going to Hogwarts this year" Remus said playfully.

"Don't worry Moony this one has" Sirius stopped and ruffled Samson's hair fondly "Woke up the other day and he had taped me into my bed while I was asleep"

Samson had the good grace to look guilty but just turned to smile at Remus, "well you are always complaining how you never get to stay in bed because of us two" a voice from the shadows called.

"Oh yes I should have known you would be involved" Sirius replied happily

The newcomer stepped out from the shadows, this was the first time any of the Weasley kids had seen him. He was fairly tall and broad in the chest and was wearing muggle jeans and a hoody, but it was his green eyes which the children noticed first.

"Oh I can't take credit for that" the stranger said, he let a huge smile creep on to his face "that was all Samson's idea Dad."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Ok so this should be done now but I may add some more things once again.

But after every chapter I edit I will say so, just so those who want to re-read the new additions can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Introductions

Remus looked at the stranger with obvious affection in his eyes "James" is all he could say before being over taken by emotion. It was always the same when he saw the son of his best friend; he saw his double apart from his eyes. They would always remind him of the boy's mother, the kindest person Remus ever knew and he stilled mourned her just as much as his friend.

Feeling uncomfortable in Remus's gaze but thankful that he had used his alias, "Remus are you going to get teary every time we meet after I've been away for abit?" James teased

With a smile on his face Remus retorted "if two years is only a quick trip, I'll probably ended up having a breakdown if you go on a long one"

Everyone laughed; Remus had a point, two years ago Sirius had finally given in to Samson's constant complaining that he hadn't seen the pyramids or the coliseum or the Forbidden City for that matter, and Harry and Sirius had. No matter how many times they told him that he technically had seen everything before, but Samson was right he had only been a baby or toddler.

It was James who spoke first "Well you know what Dad and Sam are like"

"Hang on I seem to recall that it was you who made us spend two months in Rome because you wanted to see absolutely everything" Sirius said defensively

"Well that different though isn't, it's not like that time in time in Germany we missed our portkey by three hours because you were chatting up that waitress" James replied cheekily. This got a good little giggle out of Samson.

"Yeah and I am sure mum wouldn't have appreciated that so if you're not careful it may just slip out next time we see her." Harry said in a joking manner causing Sirius to give him a slightly worried look.

Before Sirius could reply Dumbledore walked through from the kitchen "I am sorry to interrupt your family reunion but the main order members are waiting to meet you James." The old man said softly and in a kind tone. Remus just laughed softly "its ok Albus, we had finished anyway." He looked from Sirius to James "Well that it unless you too weren't finished that it"

"No worries Moony I won't let him get away with it but I'll leave it till later" Sirius declared.

"Well that being the case think it prudent if Samson leaves us now" Dumbledore paused and looked up just catching the red hair of the Weasley children who had thus far been listening in on the conversation. "I think that he may find company on the first floor landing"

With this Remus remembered that Ginny was up stairs, "Ginny" he called

"Yes Professor" came the hesitant reply from above their heads.

"Would you mind coming and showing Samson around while the rest of us head into the kitchen?" Remus asked. The group in the hallway waited as they heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, James saw a petite red hair girl come to a halt before Remus, he couldn't control himself his mouth came slightly agape and his eyes followed her every movement. Seeing the looks he was getting from Sirius he quickly closed his mouth and composed himself once again. She gave Lupin a nervous smile and looked at the assembled group; she looked at Samson and said "I guess your Samson right?"

"Well it's certainly not me" James and Sirius said at the exact same time, they both looked at each other and laughed. "Great minds think a like" Sirius joked

"Hey don't lump me in the same category as you Dad" James stated in mock horror "I have a much greater mind than yours, I am also much more handsome as well"

Can't argue with you there stranger Ginny thought to herself, as if the boy could read minds he turned to Ginny and give her a wink and a smile which made her stomach do cartwheels. Harry's head was reeling; he didn't normally feel like this around girls. He flirted with the best of them but he stomach never felt like it had butterflies while he did it, only with this mysterious girl it did and he couldn't understand why. Play it cool Harry was all he could keep telling himself over and over again in his head.

Christ Ginny what are you doing your not some soppy little girl, he is only a boy she thought to herself. "Well I think Sam should probably go with you then Ginny we need to get started" said James confidently. But when everyone started to leave slowly Ginny could have swore that, James had whispered to her "But then again I am only a boy" before giving her another wink and smile.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore took James into the kitchen where the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix was waiting. Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley were the first to see James, all three let out an unintentional gasp.

They had all been told how much he looked like him, but no one could have prepared them for it. He was a carbon copy of his father, apart from the eyes they were his mothers.

Obviously uncomfortable under the gaze of so many people the boy shifted nervously from foot to foot. Silence reigned in the room no one seemed willing to speak for what seemed like an age.

It was Dumbledore who shattered everyone's uneasiness, "I would like you all to welcome the one we have all be waiting for" with this he gestured at James,

Nervously and with much trepidation "Nice to meet you all" he looked each person in the eyes and nodded to them separately, before he continued "The name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Ok so this chapter is redone and hope it reads better/ is better than the first go.

Not muched changed in this one apart from the Ginny and Harry thoughts hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New Begins

Those that had Know James Potter had known straight away who the boy was, but those who had only heard of the potters were deeply shocked.

"But I thought you were dead" one man said in a voice barely about a whisper

"Not dead only hiding in plain sight if you will" Harry replied.

The group exchanged confused looks at this comment, and didn't seem happy with this explanation, which they thought was rather lacking in any form of explanation. Seeing that they wouldn't be entirely pleased with what he had said Harry knew he would have to tell his story.

"Let me explain to you how and why I disappeared" Harry announced he started with the betrayal of his parents which was to this group at least a story they had heard before.

Over the next hour Harry explained in detail everything that happened over the past fourteen years, he told them about Peter Pettigrew's betrayal of his parents, how Sirius was almost blamed for their deaths but Dumbledore had been told that he was no longer the secret keeper before their deaths.

This was only the tip of the iceberg; Sirius had refused to let Harry be sent to live with his muggle relatives, who had treated as if they were scum and who would undoubtedly not care for Harry very well. So with Dumbledore's reluctant permission they started on what would be a very long journey around the world. Sometimes Remus was there but for the most part it was just Harry and Sirius that was until Sirius met Rachel, Harry was probably only four when they first met in America. Sirius hit it off with her straight away and in a matter of days she was introduced to harry and joined the "World Tour" as Sirius liked to call it.

It was on the 26th of January when Samson was born, it must have been only about nine months since they had met but Sirius and Rachel truly seemed to be in love. Remus never let it go always teasing Sirius about how his womanising days, but he was always careful not to say anything about when Rachel was around because he didn't want to upset his friend's obvious happiness.

For the next few years they all lived on a constant holiday until Harry received his Hogwarts letter, Sirius had been dreading this day for months he knew it would happen but he just hoped Dumbledore wouldn't. Harry had been confused when his letter was addressed to Harry Potter, he had always thought of himself as Harry Black.

This was one of the saddest moments of the tale, Sirius had in all honesty wanted to tell Harry the truth as soon as he could, but he knew that he couldn't. For anyone to suddenly find out that people around the world saw you as an idol or a legend would be too much, but for a small boy who had no real idea about his background it would have been devastating.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

(The Day Harry got his Hogwarts letter)

"But Dad it says Potter?" harry said obviously confused

"Son there are something's we need to talk about" Sirius explained sadly, for the first time in Harry's life he saw Sirius be something he had never been totally serious. He had tried to shelter Harry as best he could; he had a good childhood and was a kind and loving young boy. Sirius knew that one day he would have to tell him the truth but it would have destroyed his childhood, and Sirius was determined that for all the horrors and challenges ahead Harry would never lose his to some prophecy which was made about him before he was even born.

When Sirius was done and both of their tears had been totally shed harry turned to look at the man he had always thought of as his Dad and asked "But Why me?"

Those simple words broke Sirius's heart into pieces; he knew that he had to take Harry to Dumbledore he would explain it to him better and could possible help Harry understand why.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

(Back to the Kitchen)

So that was how Harry first met Dumbledore and it was when he decided not to attend Hogwarts, no matter how much he wanted to go where both his dads and uncle Remus had spent their teen years.

"Well that's all I feel like saying at the minute about the subject" Harry sated simply when he had finished. He could see many shocked faces and some teary ones amongst the group, but what surprised him most is when Molly Weasley left her chair and enveloped him in a warm hug full of love.

"oh my darling I am so sorry for you" is all she could say through barely contained sobs, Harry felt a little uncomfortable because he didn't know this women but he was deeply moved that a complete stranger could show this much emotion for someone she didn't even know. When she was finally prised off Harry and taken back to her seat by her husband Arthur, Harry gave her one of his warmest smiles and hoped it conveyed his thanks for the women's sympathy.

A tall man in the back of the group who up until this point had remained silent suddenly asked "But if you know your Harry Potter why do you call yourself James Black?" this was a valid point to bring up and Harry could see many of the others also begin to think about it.

"Its way so that I can honour both my dad's" he stopped looked at Sirius and began again "and it is useful for people not to know who I am so that they cont treat me differently"

a grizzled man who looked more like a Frankenstein monster than anything else with his patch work skin and giant blue eye, piped up at that moment "Good Lad, keep your enemies in the dark at all times" he sated

"Yes well now these preliminary introductions have been made, I think it is time for Harry to get some rest" announced Dumbledore to the group. With a quick nod to everyone Harry got up from his chair and left the room.

Once Harry was gone the questions started to fly but the one asked most often was "What is this about a prophecy?" Dumbledore could tell he would be hear late into the night so he began simply by saying "that is why I had arranged for you to meet young Harry...I shall endeavour to explain to you all why this prophecy is of the greatest importance to our cause"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Minister and the Phoenix

Harry left the kitchen feeling emotionally drained; he never liked talking about himself or his parents or even why he didn't tell everyone who he was. Those feelings were deeply personal and his motivations his own, he knew few would understand his thinking and some would say he disrespected his parents memory for hiding who he was.

So full of his own thoughts Harry didn't even notice where he was walking when he was heading up stairs, with a loud thud he found himself lying in the middle of a group of people sat on the landing in a circle.

"And this is my brother James." Samson laughed "Always makes a good first impression."

"Sod off Sam." Harry retorted

"Well someone isn't in a good mood are they" Sam chuckled at his brothers ill humour "Anyway let me introduce you to my new friends" Sam proceed to introduce the four Weasley children who were staying at Grimmauld place over the summer.

There was Ron who was the same age as Harry and Ginny who was just younger than him by a few days; they would all be in the same year "Hang on how come you never went to Hogwarts first year then if you're coming now?" Ron asked.

"Just went travelling with my dad instead, he wanted to home school me" Harry replied. Harry could see the confusion on the faces of the Weasley's but it was Ginny who had the courage to ask first "But then why isn't he home schooling Samson?"

Harry laughed and gave them all a smug look "He decided that once was enough, and he didn't think he could handle the two of us." This answer seemed to satisfy them and greatly amuse the twins who he hadn't been introduced to yet.

Their names were Fred and George; they were known throughout the school as some of the greatest pranksters to every have attended Hogwarts. Harry knew he would like them straight away; they were the same as Harry had always thought Sirius and his father would have been at their age.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Harry found it hard to interact with the Weasley's, not because they were unwelcoming but because he just didn't know how to talk to people his own age. Almost his whole life Harry had only interacted with adults; until Samson came along he had next to no contact with anyone younger as well.

Harry sat silent for most the time the group talked, totally amazed at how at ease Samson seemed with these strangers. But Sam had always had that effect on people, he could make total strangers his best friend in less time it took harry to tie his shoe laces. It was one of the things Harry loved about his brother his innocence, it made him special in Harry's eyes that he could be so close to the centre of a war but be so unaffected.

Harry envied the innocence he saw in the groups eyes, what he would have given to have such innocence again. Harry was brought back from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Ginny looking into his eyes "Are you ok James?" she asked almost shyly.

"Yeah just in a world of my own I suppose." he replied in false amusement. Lucky the group seemed to take this at face value but Ginny still looked at him with a mixture of mild concern and interest.

Sam had been talking to the twins while Ginny had been asking after Harry; he turned to Harry and said "James the twins said they were going to be heading into Diagon alley next week, could we go as well?"

Harry could see the excitement in Sam's eyes and thought there wouldn't be any harm in it, plus Sam would need to get his wand sometime why not with the Weasley's.

"Yeah sure I'll talk to dad about it." Harry told him.

"Great then you can meet Hermione as well" Ginny interjected

"Who is Hermione?" Sam asked

"Oh she is Ron's girlfriend and my best friend as well" Ginny replied

"She isn't my Girlfriend!" Ron complained loudly

"Only cause you haven't got the courage to ask her yet" the twins said in unison

"It's nothing to do with that" Ron relied quietly

"Do you really think she would have gone to the Yule ball with you if she didn't like you Ron?" Ginny said, at this Ron's head shot up and looked his sister in the eyes "what do you mean? Has she said anything to you like?"

Ginny could barely suppress her laugh, but the twins were rolling around on the floor lost in a fit of girlish giggles. "But I thought it didn't matter Ron?" Ginny said with mock innocence, Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the Weasley's and how uncomfortable they had made their bother. Sam sat silently watching his brother, it had been a long few months for Harry and it was one of the first times he had seen his elder brother relaxed, outside of talking to the family.

The teens stayed and talked for more than an hour, just sat on the landing talking. It was one of the more normal experiences of Harry's young life and he loved it. He found out he had a lot to talk about with the twins and Ron; they all shared a passion for quidditch which would never be sated. And they all played on their house's team as well, even Ginny did but she didn't seem as obsessed with it as her three brothers were.

By the time they had finished talking it was obvious that everyone was tired, Harry and Sam would be sharing a large room with Ron. While the twins would be on one of the upper floors as would Ginny while she waited for Hermione.

The sharing of a room wouldn't have bothered, but after the events of last summer he found it hard to explain the horrible scars which covered his torso and back. He had asked Sirius to perform a simple glamour charm for while he stayed at Grimmauld Place, he could do his own when he got to Hogwarts. He knew he would eventually be found out but he wanted as much time as possible as a normal teen for his sake and Sam's as well.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The days spent at Grimmauld place mainly consisted of breakfast in the kitchen, and then a full scale assault on the decade of neglect that the house had suffered through.

Harry found that he really enjoyed doing such mundane things such as cleaning, getting given a room to clean and a partner for the day made things feel structured but not constricting. He had to laugh to himself because he could see that Mrs Weasley was trying to make sure that Harry and Sam didn't feel apart from the group. She constantly mixed everyone so that Harry could spend time with other people, and he was grateful because it helped him get to know people, in a way which wasn't as difficult as it had been on the first night.

It was on a day when he and George were cleaning one of the rooms on the ground floor, when they heard an all mighty scream and running footsteps. Harry rushed out of the room brandishing his wand to find Ginny locked in an embrace with a curly brown hair girl, he couldn't understand what was being said because it was so loud and at a pitch he was sure only dogs would be able to comprehend.

Harry hadn't been the only one to investigate the disturbance Fred, Ron and Mrs Weasley had as well. Ron was stood just to the side of Ginny patiently waiting his turn to great the mysterious women, Harry could tell Ron was nervous and seemed to be fidgeting with his hands.

Ginny whispered something into the women's ear when the high pitched rapid talking has finished, the women gave her a pleased look and then looked at Ron "Hello Ronald." she said mischievously

"Come on Hermione you know I don't like being called that" he said while blushing

"Oh my mistake Ronald." she replied blushing just as much. Ginny looked ready to burst till she caught sight of Harry standing with George "by the way Hermione this handsome man behind you is James." she explained cheekily. Ever since Harry's first night he and Ginny had adopted a playful form of flirting, Harry didn't mind but he couldn't understand why Ginny was doing it, for him it was normal to have a low level of flirting with most women. But he suspected that Ginny wasn't like him in that regard.

"Well as my beautiful companion has stated I am James Black" he paused bowed in mock chivalry and said "pleasure to make your acquaintance." Once he was done he could see Ginny turning a bright shade of red with embarrassment, so to add to it he gave her a very obvious smile and wink as well as blowing a kiss to finish it off.

He could tell by the reactions in the room that he had done what he wanted, Ginny couldn't look him in the eyes, and Ron was too busy watching Hermione to notice what had happened, while Mrs Weasley and the twins looked amused. Hermione on the other had run a critical eye over her friend and James trying to discern any malice in his actions, she couldn't see any and as far as she could tell he was being playful with Ginny. Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't be use to it she could normally rap a boy round her finger; it seemed James had turned the tables on her.

It was Mrs Weasley who broke the slightly awkward silence which had appeared between the group "Well I think it's time for dinner." she looked the group over "Ron, Hermione you two can help me in the kitchen George and Fred find your dad and James would you and Ginny find Sam and Sirius please?"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

Ginny and Harry where walking around the second floor of the house, which seemed to be mainly full of old paintings of the most noble and ancient house of black.

Harry could tell that he had made things a little awkward between himself and Ginny; it hadn't been what he wanted. He barely knew the girl he didn't want her to think he was trying to be anything but funny earlier.

"Sorry about earlier by the way just thought it would be funny" Harry explained, far from making things less awkward it seemed to increase the discomfort between the two. He noticed that Ginny's ears turned a funny shade of red, she didn't even look at Harry when she replied "Yeah me as well, I mean why would we be flirting with each other" she stopped looked Harry up and down "I mean you're not even my type" she stated flatly.

Somewhat confused Harry didn't know what to say, it looked like his comment which was meant in humour had upset Ginny in some way. Before he could say anything to Ginny though he saw Sirius and Sam coming out of a room to the left of him. "Mr Black my Mum is saying she is starting Dinner and wants you down there just now." Ginny told them

"Right will do Ginny, don't want to miss one of Molly's meals I love her Sheppard's pie" Sirius said with a smile, Harry didn't fail to notice that Ginny gave Sirius a huge smile before turning around and fixing Harry with a cold glare. She didn't stay longer than it took her to give Sirius her message and left the black's in the hallway. Harry just saw her red head of hair disappear down the stairs when both Sirius and Sam looked at him "What have you done to annoy her then?" Sam asked with confusion in his face and voice

"Honestly don't know Sam, just told her I was only fooling around when we flirted down stairs" Harry explained. Sirius chocked down a laugh at the Harry's predicament "well if I might explain one thing about women to you James, it is that no matter what don't tell them that you only flirt with them for a joke"

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Well they may not be flattered by your flirting or even interested, but they will be insulted if they think you are having a joke at their expense." he told his sons in all seriousness.

"Great what do I do now then" he pleaded,

"Apologise, Fred and George told me she is a really bad person to have in a mood." Sam explained "They even admit they don't mess around with her because she is great at getting even."

That's all that harry needed another person out for his blood, he hoped he would be able to resolve his problems with Ginny soon.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Dinner that night was a noticeably cold affair, gone were the usual chatter and merriment which had become the norm for Grimmauld Place. In its place was strained civility and forced laughter when someone tried to lighten the mood.

After a number of pointed looks from Sirius, Harry finally looked up from his dinner plate and caught Ginny's attention "Erm can I talk to you outside Ginny?" he asked in unusual nervousness.

"I don't see why not." She replied before getting up and walking from the room, Harry followed quickly trying his best not to catch the eyes of the relieved faces surrounding him.

As soon as he had left the kitchen he heard the collective gasp of relief from the groups. He saw Ginny leaning against the wall waiting for him; she didn't look amused of particularly patient, time to bite the bullet he thought to himself.

"Well what was it you wanted James?" Ginny asked flatly

"Well it was about earlier I wanted to say...well what I mean is...not that's not right I mean." He spluttered at her

"Just get on with it Black I want to have my dinner while it's warm." she replied while having the slight hint of a smile on her face,

"Right well I wanted to say sorry." Harry finally managed to say "I didn't mean I wouldn't want to flirt with you I meant that I didn't think you would see it as anything but playfulness."

She gave him a straight look before breaking out into a grin "It's ok James I understand and I am sorry for taking offence." she said amused at his discomfort. This is how she was use to talking to boys with them being the nervous and embarrassed one not her; it has shocked her she could be like that to someone especially someone she had only just met.

"Well thank god for that" Harry replied in relief.

The rest of the week was spent in good humour; no one mentioned the awkwardness which had developed between Harry and Ginny. Gone was the casual flirting from Harry replaced by an extreme gentlemanly behaviour to the women of the house.

But seeing how uncomfortable that she could make James Ginny still flirted with him outrageously, much to the amusement of everyone in the house especially Sirius and Sam who weren't use to seeing Harry so flustered about anything.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

The dynamic of the groups changed little for the week before they visited Diagon Alley, everyone was excited it was the highlight of the summer to visit the alley.

Sam was especially excited it was the year he would finally get his wand, it was an important step in a person's life it marked the beginning of their journey to adulthood. Sirius was going to take Sam by himself to Olivander's; he always said it was something a wizard should do on his own because it was a very special event.

Harry found out the day before that he wouldn't be travelling to the alley with the rest of the inhabitants of Grimmauld place, he and Dumbledore had a special meeting with ministry officials which needed to be taken care of. Dumbledore had promised him that he would personally escort Harry to Diagon Alley when they were done. Harry knew why he had to meet the officials and he dreaded every moment leading up to it.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

He was barely awake when he was told to get out of his bed and dress himself, being as quite as he could so that he didn't wake Ron or Sam he did so. Sleepily he descended the stairs to be met by Dumbledore at the bottom. "I think it best if you were something with a hood my dear boy." He whispered. Nodding to show he understood Harry crabbed his green hoody which was in the cloakroom near the door.

Once he was done he followed Dumbledore out the house and into a waiting car, he sat next to a red haired man in the front seat while Dumbledore sat behind them.

"I believe you haven't had the opportunity to meet Arthur personally yet Harry." Dumbledore said

"Honoured to meet you Mr Potter." Arthur said in a voiced full of awe

"The honour is mine Arthur." Harry replied

"Heard a lot about you from my daughter and sons" he explained "Got to say you have made an impression on all of them." seeing Harry's confusion he said "Oh yes sorry I am Arthur Weasley, I have been on order business recently so I haven't been around much."

Harry smiled to himself "Oh well they have made me feel very welcome thank you."

"Yeah I heard Ginny had" Arthur replied smugly "Not one to mess with their Harry, even if you are the boy who lived."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that truth "Yeah I know, she certainly put me in my place the other day." The journey only took fifteen minutes but Arthur's casual conversation helped Harry momentarily forget about what was ahead of him, Harry hoped that he would be able to do something for the Weasley's in return for these moments of normality which he adored.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

The ministry was vast and the meeting room which Harry would be in looked more like a dungeon, the seats which surrounded his own where tall dark an imposing. The room was in a state of unnatural darkness while Harry waited.

His hood concealed his face from view, and he sat straight backed waiting for the officials to enter and begin. To his surprise the minister of magic himself was among the group, he sat down opposite. It was to be expected with his obvious vested interest in keeping the news which was about be announced.

With a cold stared at the boy Cornelius Fudge began "This meeting has been arranged on the request of Albus Dumbledore" he then went on to name the official witnesses of the ministry who were present and also those who would be taking part in the discussion.

Manny faces showed shock and surprise when Fudge announced "And for the participants for Dumbledore are as follow" he listed Remus, Dumbledore himself and finally "Harry Potter."

Once the gasps and chattering of the committee had finally dismissed Fudged stood again and looked at Dumbledore to begin "Ladies and Gentlemen I present Harry Potter to being our tale" Dumbledore announced, with a wave of his hand to Harry.

Forcing himself to take several calming breathes Harry stood and said "Last year as the triwazard tournament came to a dramatic close, I was abducted and force to fight a duel" he let the mumbling die down and then continued "This was after I was forced to take part in a ritual to restore a man to power...that man was Lord Voldemort."

Before anymore could be said Dumbledore stepped in and talked directly to Fudge "The Dark Lord has risen Cornelius"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Redone hope the little improvements and appreciated and thank you to my Beta GoldMagic89.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Denial in Diagon Alley

"Impossible" Fudge retorted with barely concealed passion

"I am afraid not Minister and as I told you two months ago, we must prepare." Dumbledore said in thinly disguised annoyance. Many in the room seemed too shocked to comprehend what was happening before them, the Man many regarded as the most powerful wizard alive was about to put himself against the Minister of Magic himself.

"Now see here Albus, I told you then that it would take more than your word to convince me of his return... Where is your evidence?" Fudge snapped back at Dumbledore

The old wizard seemed to sigh before he spoke "What is the testimony of Mr Potter if not evidence?"

Fudge sneered at this remark "What you're expecting this council to believe that a fifteen year old boy fought and managed to escape one of the darkest wizards of all time?" Many faces in the room showed that they agreed.

Before Dumbledore could even begin to reply the offensive stared again "If he has returned isn't it highly suspicions that Mr Black has done so also?" A person asked in the back.

"Yes, why is that Dumbledore, everyone knows that you defended black when he was accused of the murders of the potters, and how do we even know that this boy in front of us is even Harry Potter, he disappeared when he was one and hasn't been seen since?" Fudge spoke with barely withheld distain.

"Minister I have explained this all to you before the prophecy clearly states..." Dumbledore was cut off by a small toad like women who could be seen clearly to be wearing girlish pink clothes under her robes "I am terribly sorry Headmaster but for a moment there I thought you were going to speak to the minister as if he was a simpleton." she stopped, and gave a small girly giggle "But obviously I was wrong because how could he be, he is after all the Minister while you are not."

"Well Madam that may be so but I feel the need to correct the lack of knowledge in others that I see." he stopped looked from the toad women and then to Fudge "It is a habit I have picked up from over a century of teaching and being a Headmaster at a School."

"Yes well like you say teaching for over a century must have been a tiring experience perhaps you should think about retirement" the toad women replied to the shock and horror of many in the room. Harry couldn't help but feel that the whole of the inner circle of the ministry had been prepared for this meeting and had thought of a number of ways to discredit Dumbledore; he could only sit and watch the onslaught which awaited his mentor.

"Yes Dumbledore perhaps you should think about tutoring a younger man for the job, one who isn't liable to see dark lords where there are none" Fudge threatened

"And maybe you should be more open to the fact a war is brewing and we should prepare, or step aside for one who is" Dumbledore retorted, both statements were met with silence most too dumbfounded to utter a single word.

Calmly Fudge stood and made sure he had everyone's attention "And finally we get to the heart of the argument, you simply want my job don't you Dumbledore?"

"Minister I have been offered the job of Minister of Magic every time it has been vacant for the past fifty years, and each time I have declined why would I want it now?" Dumbledore stated simply

It was the toad women who spoke is reply to Dumbledore's words. "Don't think we don't know what you are doing at Hogwarts, gathering support for you, but remember you will never be the man Cornelius is."

"Madam if I am every in any way similar to the man you so admire, I hope to be swiftly helped to shuffle of this mortal coil." And with these words Dumbledore turned and gestured to Harry for him to follow.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The sun had only just begun to rise when Harry had left Grimmauld Place, but when he left the ministry it must have already gone noon. The long dark corridors of the ministry left far behind, Dumbledore opened the door of a waiting car and gestured for Harry to take a seat.

The uncomfortable silence which had developed between Dumbledore and Harry lasted till they were all the way to the leaky cauldron. Dumbledore pulled Harry to the side before they entered the pub "Harry I must warn you that because of today's events, some people in the ministry will make it their business to find you" he said gravely "It is now more important than ever that you are not discovered before the time is right, you may be persecuted because they know you as Sirius son, but do not be bated."

Harry knew how hard it would be for him to do so; it was in his nature to respond to people's unfairness. He knew all this but he also knew the importance of silence which is why he agreed to do as Dumbledore asked.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Sirius regretted every coming to Diagon alley now, at first he and Samson had been just another parent and child in the throng of the alley, that was until the Daily Prophet heard Sirius Black had returned to England and with his two sons as well.

After leaving the Weasley's outside of Gringotts, Sirius took Sam to Olivander's to get his first wand. Sirius loved to be able to give Sam a normal childhood, but he could never have expected what would meet him when he left Olivander's.

The shop front was surrounded by reporters and photographers there was almost no space to move, as soon as Sirius stepped out of the door the cameras started to flash, the reporters started to shout out questions. No matter how much Sirius protested the reports wouldn't let them through. Having to force his way through the growing crowd Sirius was quickly reaching the limit of his endurance. Sam was slowly slipping from his grasp and the terror on his son's face was enough to make Sirius reach for his wand. Slowly slipping his hand in to his grey tailored suit he grasped the end of his wand.

With another surge of the crowd Sirius momentarily lost grip of his wand, quickly grabbing Samson with both hands he pulled his young son close to his side. Now unable to move Sirius started to shout.

His words fell on deaf ears, the reporters who were so intent on their goals ignored the frightened young boy before them. As the questions being hurled grew increasingly nasty the reporters seemed to be egged on by each other and their own daring. Right before them the head of a Noble and Ancient house was being cut down to size, this would likely never be seen again in any of their lifetimes. In a display akin to that of revolutionary France the crowd began to snatch at Samson and Sirius.

Just as the crowd's courage seemed to reach its peak a strong clear voice called from the back of the crowd. "STEP ASIDE…..AUROR'S MAKE WAY."

The crowd parted with obvious reluctance to let the two Aurors pass through them. Giving cold looks to the gathered reporters and shoppers the Aurors came to a stop before Sirius and Samson. The shorter of the two gave a reassuring smile to Samson, the man's flat face and broken nose didn't exactly express warmth but the smile made Samson feel a little less scared. The other Auror was the first to speak "Sirius Black we are here to escort you to the nearest public Floo station."

A loud moan came from the crowd but none seemed brave enough to meet the glare of the shortest Auror. That was until a voice from the back loudly shouted "Yeah that's right look after the bloody toff's." the crowd who had until a moment ago been cowed by the presence of the two Aurors, found their voice again. They shouted their displeasure and pressed inwards once again. The reporters resumed their bombardment of questions again. And the flashes of the cameras blinded Sirius and Samson once more.

The two Aurors took places at either side of the Blacks; forcing their way through the crowd their stony faces met those of anger and excitement. While pushing their way through the crowd Sirius could hear the shortest Auror say warningly to the crowd. "Now lads do you mind stopping with all the questions and flashing. The young lad is a little bit scarred ok?" his northern accent growing thicker as he spoke and friendlier

The reporters looked to one another and laughed, Sirius thought he heard the words "Stupid northern prick." Weather he did or not the Auror must have heard something too because when he spoke next the friendliness was gone from his voice.

"Now you lot listen hear, if you don't let us through right now I am taking the next big mouth down to the cells. And let's just say he would come out looking a dam sight uglier then when he went in."

The tall Auror had a smile of his face when he saw his partner address the crowd. The short man stood protectively in front of Samson and growled at the crowd, they slunk back slightly but where only momentarily subdued. Seizing their chance the Aurors pushed on down the street towards the Leakey Cauldron, they were closely followed by the crowd while others now gathered in front of the Aurors exit.

Slowing their pace as they neared the latest crowd the Aurors eyed the new comers with suspicion. The front of the group consisted of more reporters and cameramen; they shouted their questions and rushed forward to surround the group once again in a sea of loud voices and bright flashes.

"What's it like having a murderer of a dad." One voice shouted above the din.

"Who's your Mum? Is she a death eater too?" another added.

"How about you? Any plans to follow your dad in the child killing business?" The same voice shouted.

Sirius was forcing his way through the gathered crowd he took hold of Samson's hand and made his way towards the door of the Leakey Cauldron. But Samson was suddenly pulled from his grasp and he could hear a shout of "Not so fast Black we aren't done asking our questions yet."

One of the braver reporters was holding Samson and had an obviously tight grip of his arm. Before Sirius could react the shortest Auror stepped up towards the man with his face only inches from the reporter. The cocky grin on the reports face widened when he looked down on the shorter man, the Auror's face was stony and expressionless.

In a voice no louder than a stage whisper the Auror said "You let the lad go now."

The reporter looked to his colleagues while laughing, before turning to face the Auror again. "And what if I don't?" the reporter replied.

Turning to face his partner the Auror received a nod to his unasked question. With a smile on his flat face the Auror looked straight into the eyes of the reporter, with a calm and almost happy voice he answered "You let him go now or you and your mates here will have to deal with me." Loud laughter escaped from the nearest reporters who obviously worked together.

"We've just got a few more questions so if you kindly bugger off…" was all the lead reporter said before the short man in front of him jumped slightly and brought his forehead crashing down onto the bridge of the reporter's nose. While the reporter was still reeling from his now broken nose a giant fist slammed into the side of his face felling him in an instant.

One of his friends stepped forward to attack his assailant, but was met with a jab squarely into his chest. Winded the man sagged slightly; he then felt hands grab him by the back of the head and pushing him downwards. As he fell forwards he saw a knee come up to make contact with his face, only just covering his face with his hands the man was still dazed and left lying on the floor.

The short Auror who had just felled both men in a matter of seconds stood defiantly over the two reporters. "Now who else wants to stop these nice people from going home then?" The Auror challenged.

No one answered. Sirius quickly grabbed Samson's hand and pulled him through the archway into the Leakey Cauldron. They were followed closely by the two Aurors who stood smiling down at Samson when they finally reached the bar of the pub.

Sirius thanks both of them whole heartedly and offered them whatever they wanted in return for their help.

"It was nothing sir, and I won't hear anything about a reward either. I always do my bit to help the young ones." The short Auror said before telling his partner he was going to check if the crowd had dispersed.

When it was just the three of them the tall Auror began to talk. "Well I hope Devine didn't upset too many people with what he did today."

"Devine?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to introduce ourselves. Well I am Senior Auror Fear and that was my colleague Senior Auror Devine." Fear explained.

Sirius stood their thinking to himself, very unusual names and if he had to have guessed which man was named fear it would not have been the tall smiling man in front of him. "If you don't mind me asking is Devine always that violent?" Sirius asked.

Fear chuckled to himself before replying. "No not normally, he is usually the easiest going bloke in the world. But if you demean him or treat people, especially kids badly in front of him he is like a little volcano."

"Well am glad he has a soft spot for kids. I think I would have killed one of them if I had got their first." Sirius said while holding Samson tighter.

"I am half surprised Devine didn't, seeing how young Sam here is about the same age as his youngest." Fear said before continuing. "Yeah got about six kids I think, a regular old softy when it comes to youngsters Devine is."

Surprise showed on Sirius's face "Really six children is unusual, I've only ever heard about the Weasley clan having so many are they related?" Sirius asked.

"Doubt it Devine is muggle born and fiercely proud of it" Fear explained.

The door opened behind them and in walked Harry who looked searchingly around the room before his eyes came to rest on his family. Saying his goodbyes Fear joined Devine outside, the short man was leaning casually on the wall waiting for his partner.

"So we finished then Steve?" Devine asked.

"Yeah Kev, I wished you could have at least waited with me. I know how you feel about him and the Potter thing but seriously you could have acted professional." Steve said.

"I've already gone too far today, I'll be lucky if I keep my job now. He was lucky his lad was in trouble or I wouldn't have even spoken to him." Kev replied.

"Hey we don't even know if anything they say about him is true. I mean Dumbledore supports him so he can't be as bad as they say." Countered Steve.

The wheels in his partners head began to turn. "Suppose you have a point." Came the grunted reply.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv By the time Harry arrived in the leaky cauldron Sirius and Sam were already waiting for him; they didn't want to stay and seemed to have finished their shopping for the day. Sam seemed withdrawn and distracted all the way to Grimmauld Place and wouldn't talk to Harry, Sirius also seemed to be in a bad mood which was unusual for the outgoing type of person he was.

For the rest of the day the Black family kept to themselves and largely stayed in their rooms, each full of their own thoughts and torments. It wouldn't be until the next day that they each found out what the other had done and been through that day.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

**The Return of Sirius Black**

Many in the wizarding world will be shocked to hear of the return of Sirius Black, who was heavily implicated in the Murders of Mr & Mrs Potter, and the disappearance of their son Harry Potter.

Mr Black, who was held in questioning following the deaths of the potters, was later released through lack of evidence and a character assessment by a respected Wizard of the time. This assessment has recently been thrown into doubt with recent events. Many still find it suspicions that a person who was implicated in at least three murders, and who has a family history of association with Dark wizards was so easily able to escape further investigation.

This paper begs to ask the question why he had returned now with two sons in tow, who is the mysterious mother of his sons? She is no doubt as dark as the father of her children. Where had he been all this time? Will he be questioned over the murders or recent assaults on reporters in Diagon alley, who were only doing their jobs when they were attacked by an associate of Mr Black's? Mr Black couldn't be reached for a comment but the Auror who committed the assaults on Mr Blacks orders could and said "kiss my sweet Irish Arse you filthy B*******" with such words as these one can see why Mr Black uses Senior Auror Devine as his enforcer. The Daily Prophet hopes that both men are swiftly brought to justice which we are sure under this administration they will be.

More information available on pages 5 & 6.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Harry could barely contain his anger while reading the morning addition of the Daily Prophet; he had found it on the table discarded by Mr Weasley before he headed to work. He didn't know what to think how the press could behave like this when he had thought they were meant to report the facts, not rumours and accuse innocent people of things which were still deeply hurtful to those that they loved.

He burnt the paper on the fire in the kitchen hoping that neither Sirius nor Samson would have to see it; the fact that they talked about Samson's mum would undoubtedly upset him. He hadn't seen her in six months; Rachel was part of a very old French and German pure blood family of the name Faulkner, she was currently trying to find out how Europe would react if the news of the Dark Lords return was made public. She was canvassing opinion and seeing if she could find possible allies on the continent for the upcoming war. She regularly wrote to Sam and Harry, Harry knew she constantly flooed Sirius but it wasn't enough for the family and they all hoped they would see her soon again.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and slowly relaxed waiting for the inhabitants to emerge from the silence which was Grimmauld Place. Harry was starting to doze off to sleep when he heard a voice from the darkness of the hallway "Good morning sleepy"

"Morning Ginny" Harry replied friendly.

"What no breakfast made for me?" Ginny said while looking around the kitchen in mock horror. "Well you are never going to keep me if you go on like this are you?"

"That is to say that I want to possess you Ginevra" Harry said with a smile, he had learnt from George that it annoyed Ginny no end to be called by her full name, Harry planned to use it to is advantage as often as he could. He knew he would need this dislike as a backup since the first time he had fallen out with Ginny he didn't know why but the slight teasing and flirting were fine as long as he never apologised for it.

"Well James don't hold back your punches, a girl could think you're not interested" Ginny replied quickly.

"To be more besotted with you my dearest Ginevra would be shameful and less so should be criminal" Harry spoke to her in a soft low voice, Ginny sat opposite Harry and looked him in the eyes to try and find any malice or ill intentions, she could find nothing but a hint of playfulness which made his green eyes shine. "Well how much do you love me then James, obviously not enough to make me breakfast" she laughed back at him.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Harry smiled sweetly to her.

Before Ginny could reply with anything Hermione and Ron stumbled in through the door loudly, Ginny couldn't have known how long they had been there but from Ron's disapproving look and Hermione's look of longing she thought it had to have been long enough.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Ok so this has been rewritten hope you like it and thank you to my Beta Goldmagic89


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Hogwarts Express

Harry was glad of the distraction of Ginny's, Ron's and Hermione's company it had let some of his anger abate before he saw Sirius and Sam. Harry wasn't angry at then for not telling him what had happened because he knew why they hadn't told, but he still wished that they would have they could have talked it over as a family instead of Harry finding out from the Prophet.

It was about an hour after Ron and Hermione had joined Harry and Ginny when Mrs Weasley returned weighed down by her shopping. "Hi mum did you get everything you wanted?" Ginny asked

"Almost Ginny, still missing out some of your potions books" Mrs Weasley explained

"Well you sit down Mrs Weasley and ill grab you a cuppa tea" Harry said while standing up from his seat, the look of surprise on her face was priceless "James my dear it's ok ill do it" she replied

"I wouldn't dream of making you do it, would you like any breakfast while am at it?" Harry asked sweetly

"No dear I am fine thank you, and don't call me Mrs Weasley please call me Molly" molly said sweetly

"Well if you're ready to make seconds mate I wouldn't mind" Ron piped up

"You mean thirds right Ron" Harry laughed good naturedly, the gently teasing of Ron's eating habits continued for some time before he finally said "right I get it I eat like a pig, but come on would you have me any other way"

"I wouldn't change a thing" a Hermione said in a small voice while turning a bright shade of red, which Ron turned as well in a matter of seconds much to the amusement of the three others in the kitchen.

"What's this I hear about Breakfast then?" Sirius said sleepily while walking into the kitchen, he snapped awake when he saw the glare which Harry was fixing him with.

"So when were you going to tell me then?" Harry said accusingly, Molly seeing that they would appreciate some alone time ushered the others out of the room with her.

"James you know why I didn't mention it, I guess you saw something in the Prophet?" Sirius asked

"Yeah it was in the Prophet...who this guy Devine anyway they say you employ him?" he replied

"He was just an Auror you helped us yesterday, he was pretty harsh on the reporters for grabbing Sam, I think he punched one of them" Sirius explained

"Well sounds like a top bloke...if he loses his job over this you better start employing him" Harry said flatly

"What I can't just start hiring Aurors the ministry will complain" he explained

"If we are the reason that man loses his job you can be sure we are going to help him" Harry argued

"Fine" Sirius said resigned to his agreement "anyway go wake your brother up, he has been in bed long enough" Sirius told Harry.

With a smile Harry left the kitchen saying "no worries dad"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The days leading up to the start of Hogwarts were a little emotional for Sirius, neither of his son's had every stayed away from him for more than a few days.

He found it hard to even think about it but he knew his boys would be ok; Dumbledore himself came and told him so.

Sirius's worry about the boy's going to Hogwarts was the polar opposite of their own feelings, having heard so many fantastic stories from the Weasley's Sam was bursting to go and Harry couldn't wait to play some competitive quidditch. The Weasley kids couldn't wait to go back and see their friends while Harry suspected that Hermione couldn't wait to get back to the library.

The night before they would be getting the Hogwarts express Harry lay awake for hours he didn't know why but he had suddenly become very nervous. What if people found out who he was, what if they didn't like him and what if when he go to Hogwarts the friends he had found in the Weasley and Hermione would desert him. He wrestled with this in his head for hours before he finally realise how stupid he was being, he was fifteen year old male who had fought the darkest wizard for at least a hundred years and he was worried about school. With a smile on his face at how like a normal teenagers life his had been for the last few weeks he slipped into a deep calm sleep.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The house was in a state chaos, people were running around throwing things into trunks. It looked like only Hermione had taken Mrs Weasley's advice to pack the night before.

"Ron dear have you packed enough underwear, last year you ran out with in the first week?" Molly asked, Ron who had been standing with Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked mortified and both Ginny and Hermione were laughing, while Harry felt sorry for Ron

"I don't know what your laughing at Ginevra you did the same the year before as well" Molly stated, Ginny turned a bright shade of red and couldn't meet the gaze of Harry while he chuckled to himself.

By the time had packed everything they would need and had molly check it they were cutting it close, Sirius had ordered some taxi's to take the group to the station. It was a good thing it was only a ten minute drive, the group made it onto the platform just before ten to the hour. Molly had told Harry and Sam that Sirius had left earlier in the morning to do some business, and he was sorry he wouldn't get to see them off; the craft old git Harry thought when he saw his dad in his dog form next to a short broad man

Sam recognised the man straight away "Auror Devine" he shouted as he ran over to his father, stroking his dad on the head he waited for the others to follow him. Harry patted Sirius on the head and looked Devine in the eyes "thank you for helping my younger brother sir"

"No need to thank, me have kids of me own, that reminds me" he stopped and stepped to the side to reveal a small girl "this is my daughter Meagan after my mother" the girl looked frightened but Ginny stopped and knelt down to talk to her "Hello Meagan my name is Ginny nice to meet you" she said warmly. The girl took the extended hand and shook it "nice to meet you as well Ginny" she replied in a nervous voice.

While the girls talked to Meagan and introduced her to Sam and Ron, Harry took Sirius and Devine to the side "so I am guessing he took my advice and gave you a job when you got fired?" harry asked

"That's about right Sirius hear thought I could look after your home, and other things for you Mater James" Devine replied

"By other things what do you mean?" harry enquired

"That's between me and you're dad Master James" was all the Devine would say

"Sorry but I don't know your first name and am a little uncomfortable calling Devine all the time" Harry stated

"No worries Master James my name is Michael Kevin Devine" Michael introduced himself properly

"Well Michael nice to meet you, oh and it's ok to just call me James" Harry explained.

Sirius barked nudged Harry in the leg, Harry knew the train would be leaving just now so he said his goodbyes and headed into the train with the others.

"I don't know what you were worried about sir, Master James looks like he will be fine at looking after Master Samson" Michael told Sirius as they walked back out into Kings cross.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Harry, Ginny and Sam were left to find a compartment which hadn't already been taken, Ron and Hermione had been chosen as prefects this year so they wouldn't be seeing much of them on the trip.

Ginny was waved down by a nervous looking boy "Hey Ginny this one is free why don't you and your friends join?"

"Yeah that would be great Neville" Ginny replied warmly, all three joined the boy, sitting down with his feet up Harry began to relax.

Ginny introduced Neville to Sam and James, who she could see was already beginning to drift off to sleep so she left him alone, Sam and Neville really hit it off both were really interested in Herbology, both boys were lost in the heat of their conversation so all Ginny could do was lay back and relax.

She was sat opposite from Harry and found herself looking him up and down; she noticed how on edge he seemed even when asleep. "You know it's rude to stair right?" harry said without even opening his eyes

"I wasn't staring jus appreciating the view" she replied in a flirty tone

Harry opened his eyes and sat up "Appreciate away Ginevra" he looked straight into her eyes as he said this, Ginny could barely suppress a smile but before she could say anything she heard a loud moan from the end of the compartment.

Harry saw a tall thin boy with greased back blond hair looking in with a sneer, he looked over the occupants with obvious distaste "well well Weasley you don't waste time do you, I hear you barely break up with one boy before you move on to another"

Ginny looked furious and Neville seemed to by trying to make himself smaller so he wouldn't be noticed. He looked over Sam and then Harry "who do we have hear then I haven't seen you before"

"Well you wouldn't have" Harry replied flatly

"I think you best watch your tone with me or my two friends here might have to teach you a lesson" the boy threatened. Harry shock in more fear "well in that case I best apologise" he said sarcastically

The blond haired boy looked furious he motioned for the two large boys next to him to grab Harry, before they could go more than a few steps Harry had stood and walked towards them, this seemed to confuse the two boys who looked at the blond haired boy for orders.

The blond motioned for them to continue so they turned around again to get Harry, as they turned Harry punched one of them in the face before pointing his wand at the other, Harry didn't say anything but sent the boy flying back out the door into the blond boy with a nonverbal spell.

Harry stepped over the first boy and squatted down to talk to the blond boy quietly "you better pick your mates up and bugger off before I get mad"

"Do you have any idea who I am, my father will hear about this" the blond boy exclaimed

"Of course I know who you are Draco, but the thing is you don't know who I am" harry stated, picking up the boy in the compartment and throwing him outside he sat back down opposite Ginny and simply said "well dear Ginevra where were we?"

Ginny and Neville stared blankly at Harry while Sam chuckled to himself, Harry looked at both of them then started to check his clothes and face in a mirror "what are you doing?" Ginny asked

"Well from the look I was getting from you two, I thought I must have something on my face" he paused looked at them both again "either that or you both fancy me, but sorry Neville I don't swing that way, Ginny is the only one for me" Harry laughed

The slight tension that had built up after the way Harry had dealt with the Slytherin's disappeared at the sound of Harry's laughter "Just so you know James I don't swing that way either" replied Neville in good humour

"I don't know who you think you are anyway James, saying I am the only one for you" Ginny teased

"The course of true love never did run smooth my dear Ginevra, I shall endeavour to win your fair heart" Harry said in his best impression of Shakespearian actor, Ginny's face grew red again and the others laughed at the playfulness between them.

"Come on James Leave Ginny alone don't you see she was meant for me" Sam chimed up in mock seriousness, for the rest if the train journey Sam and Harry took it in turns to serenade Ginny and asking her which one of them had one her heart "alas dear sir's neither hath prevailed" she said solemnly before letting out a little giggle. At this news Harry and Sam pretended to be deeply heartbroken, Sam even collapsed to the floor and said he refused to live if his dearest Ginny wouldn't be his, Neville was roped in a judge but chose Sam because he said harry had a terrible singing voice.

Before Harry could complain to loudly they heard an announcement that they would be arriving soon so they should change into their robes. Sam and Harry both looked excited "I can't wait to find out what house I get into" Sam said

"Just hope it Gryffindor or we won't speak to you again" Neville and Ginny joked, Sam nodded gravely completely missing the joke "we are only messing with you mate" Neville told him, which made him brighten significantly.

Harry hoped Sam would enjoy it here but he couldn't help thinking to himself that this year at Hogwarts things were certainly doing to be different.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Right done for that chapter, I would love you to review when you read as well thank you.

Do people like the chapters the length they are or do you want me to make them longer, I only stop them where I think the story should be but I can make them longer if enough people ask?

Right decided that I have started this in the wrong year, think it would work better in year 5 with the triwizard tournament i am going to leave this up till i post the first few chapters of the other book.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Hogwarts

The first years moved nervously into the great hall behind Professor McGonagall, many huddled together as if to make themselves seem larger to the rest of the school. most people didn't notice the older boy walk in after the group and stay towards the back of the hall, but those that did could see that he had no house emblem on his robes, it wasn't unheard of that a student didn't come to Hogwarts till after their first year but it was always special.

Harry waited as the names were called out; even though he looked calm he knew he was nervous. He wasn't stupid enough to think the sorting hat would put him in a house he didn't want to be in, but to have something that deep into your mind was a disturbing thought, he knew that in a few moments he was possibly going to find out a lot more about himself that he may not necessarily want to know.

He heard the intake of breath when Samson's name was called; he knew people would be judging his brother on what they had read about Sirius. Screw the lot of them if they believed the Prophet and decided to not talk to Samson it were their loss not his. Samson sat on the stool and waited for McGonagall to place the sorting hat on his head, its mused for a few moments about which house to place the boy in but decided that like his father this was no typical Black he would be a "Gryffindor!"

With a huge grin on his face Samson strode triumphantly towards his new housemates, Harry had only just controlled himself from giving a resounding cheer.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The final first years took their places at the house tables, the students waited for Dumbledore to give his speech before the meal would begin. But he didn't with a slight wave of his hand McGonagall took a step closer to the centre isle "James Black" she announced

To the shock of many in the room Harry walked from the back of the room where he had previously been standing and stood in front of the Professor. With a grimace he took the offered stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

"Ah Mr Black. Or should one call you Mr Potter?"

"Either or neither" was Harry's quick reply

"Well I can see you wish to remain anonymous. Very well I believe I have sorted Potters into Gryffindor for the past two centuries, let me see if that will be the case here" the hat whispered

What seemed like an eternity for Harry were mealy minutes for the rest of the school, it was unusual for a student not to come to Hogwarts in their first year and then be sorted latter. But the Sorting Hat never took this long, it was often boasted that the Sorting Hat could see your very soul in less time it took you to blink.

"Well we are a venerable enigma are we not Mr Potter" the Hat finally said

"Can't say I have thought about it to be honest" cam Harry's honest reply

"You have the qualities for all the houses. Were as you may not be as clever as you are brave or as sneaky as you are loyal, you are a rare example of the pantheon of the founders' ideals"

"Err thanks I guess" replied Harry confused

"Well I can think of no one house which would suit you perfectly Mr Potter. I am forced to send you to the house of your forbearers" the Hat said with some amusement

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hate shouted

A huge cheer rose up from the Gryffindor table, followed by some subdued clapping from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw while Slytherin steadfastly refused to clap the latest Gryffindor on principle.

Harry walked past his brother and gave his hair a slight ruffle to annoy him, then took his place with the fifth years. Ron and Ginny had made some space for him between them; he sat down gratefully and introduced himself to his new class mates.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Dumbledore speech was short and to the point he told everyone what they shouldn't do and shouldn't go, the only really interesting thing he said was that for the first few weeks Defence against the Dark Arts wouldn't be running because the school couldn't find a full time Professor, but instead they would be receiving duelling lessons from a number or guest speakers. Many in the hall looked excited and it cause a lot of discussion while people ate their meal.

"So Hermione who do you think Dumbledore has roped into help out?" asked Ginny

"Well we can almost be certain it will be order members so maybe a few Aurors?" she replied, a series of grunts and other noises came from Ron who was wolfing down his food

"Err you trying to say something there Ron" harry enquired with a grin

With a huge swallow Ron replied "yeah I was trying to say that I hope Moody or someone comes, I mean he is a great dueller isn't he"

Neville spoke up "yeah he is right my Gran always said that in the last war Moody was feared almost as much as Dumbledore"

"Well whoever it is I don't feel like going" Harry stated to the general shock of everyone within ear shot.

"What you don't want to learn how to duel?" an Irish voice exclaimed

"Well not really" Harry replied quietly to the boy whose name he couldn't remember, this statement was met with general looks of disbelief and confusion on many people's faces.

Harry just sat there and ate his food he didn't focus on it or anything else, he was dreading his first night in his dorm. He didn't even notice when Ginny began to talk to him and he just sat their staring at her while playing with his food.

Someone knocked him and he awoke from the wandering of his mind

"James have you been listening to anything I have just said" Ginny asked him with an annoyed look on her face, Harry couldn't help it he replied "Sorry Ginevra I was lost in your beautiful eyes"

Ron sprayed his drink all over and Neville and Hermione gave a slight chuckle, Ginny was annoyed but he could tell he hadn't done any lasting harm to their budding friendship. Ginny leaned in close to harry and whispered "don't think you're going to get away with that Black"

"I wouldn't dream of it Weasley" Harry whispered back.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Harry walked into his dorm and found his things already at the foot of his bed, with a quick inspection he was happy his things hadn't been riffled through. He was alone so he decided to quickly get changed he had already removed his top when he heard gasps behind him, he turned to find Ron and Neville looking at his torso in horror "my god James your back and torso are covered in scars" Ron stammered

Resigned to his fate Harry simply put on a new shirt "you must both promise me you won't talk about what you have just seen" both boys nodded but Harry could see they were still shocked and very curious.

"I can't tell you who, where are even why I have these scars but I got them while duelling. And not this schools stupid version of duelling but actually life or death" Harry stated with an obvious hint of malice in his voice. The malice shook both boys they knew they hadn't known James long and in Neville's case it had only been a matter of hours, they never thought that the boy they had met would be so cold.

Without another word Harry jumped into his bed and closed his drapes to seal himself in. Ron and Neville gave each other nervous glances and moved to their beds, neither made a sound as they changed and quickly got into their beds. No matter what they knew they wouldn't be able to get to sleep quickly, they just hoped James would be ok in the morning.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Flashes of green, red and blue shot through Harry's mind, a cold hard voice started to pierce his thoughts "Even in your sleep I haunt you" the voice laughed

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep he was drenched in sweat, he tried repeatedly to wake himself up but couldn't the voice had returned with it hard cold laughter "my dear boy do you really think I would allow you leave like this" Harry saw bodies, many missing limbs and in various positions because of their death throws. Each face was inspected individually "each death was avoidable Potter, if only you would face me and stop letting others die for you" the voice taunted him, Harry's feelings of despair and self loathing heightened.

He always blamed himself for how others sacrificed themselves to save him or protect him; he had been protected since he was a child by the order they had died for him killed him and saved him. He couldn't let their sacrifices mean nothing they had been there for him, and he would never forget them and he would never be ashamed of what they had done for him but he would never ever feel like he deserved it not even if he was the boy who lived.

"You know what Voldermort go fuck yourself" Harry said

"Now now what would dear Dumbledore say to such language?" Voldermort replied mockingly

Harry stirred and tried once more to wake "Get out of my BLOODY HEAD!" the final two words were screamed out loud as Harry sprang out of his bed with his wand in his hand. The shout woke almost the whole house, Harry's dorm mates looked at him in horror as he stood their pointing his wand at them violently he had an almost glazed look on his face "James are you ok?" Ron asked nervously from under his cover.

Harry seemed to snap out of it with Ron's words he looked at himself and saw what he had been doing and the fear in his roommate's eyes "I need to See Albus" he said quietly and strode from the room. All the boys sighed with relief "Mad that one lads" an Irish Voice said from the darkness, Ron and Neville looked at each other both wondering about Harry's behaviour, as well as his scars and how he casually called the greatest wizard alive Albus with no obvious sign of respect.

Questions buzzed through their minds, answers would have to wait till the morning and even then they didn't know if they would come.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Right I know what I said in the last chapter about stopping writing this story but I had a good idea of how to continue in this chapter so I wrote it.

Harry's scars will be explained and so will how no one seems to recognise him as James potters son.

Please, please, please, please and finally please review this story with your opinions and questions I would love to respond to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Solace

His walk through the castle had been quick and filled with raw emotions; Albus told him that I wouldn't happen again he had promised him it wouldn't. Harry knew why it had but he old man had promised him that it shouldn't.

Harry found himself staring at the Gargoyle which guarded the headmasters office "let me through" Harry said

The Gargoyle politely refused "the Headmaster is sleeping you must not disturb him"

"Lucky for some isn't it, just let me through now or else" Harry threatened

"Young sir it would be advisable for you to leave now" the gargoyle replied flatly

"I will not leave so you might as well step aside now before I have to move you" he retorted

"I have never failed in my duty..." the Gargoyle never got further than those words before Harry sent a powerful reducto curse at the gargoyle it flew into a dozen pieces which lay scattered about the floor.

Harry ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office taking the steps two at a time, he burst through his office door to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk waiting.

"I had thought the commotion would have been you Harry" the old man said calmly, while looking at Harry over the rim of his half moon spectacles.

"Yeah well you should tell your next Gargoyle to be more accommodating in future" he replied flatly

"Take a seat harry and tell me what brings you to my office to late at night" said Dumbledore, and with a wave of his wand a chair appeared opposite him

"You promised Albus, you promised it would never happen again" Harry said almost pleadingly

"Ah I see" was all Dumbledore said in reply, he seemed deep in thought then asked "I take it that the encounter proceeded along a similar line as the others?"

"Yes it always does, he shows me all the people who have died because of me" Harry told him in a whisper

"Harry when you see the faces of the people who died to help you, how do you feel?" asked the old man

"How do you think I feel I feel ashamed, disgusted and angry" Harry said almost shouting now

"But Harry who do you feel ashamed of? Disgusted of? And angry at?" Albus asked gently

"Myself of course, why should these people have to have died for me, they could be with their families and loved ones if it wasn't for me" Harry said despairingly

"No it isn't your fault these people died. They died because of one man's cruel and sadistic nature, one man's crusade against all that is right and good in this world. The very fact you care about each individual shows you are a better man" Albus told him quietly

"But how can I be a better man? He gets into my head; he taunts me because he knows I won't be able to beat him. All the people who have died will have died for nothing, because no matter what I learn he is still going to kill me Albus" Harry explain desperately

"And are you afraid of death Harry?" Albus asked

"No i just wished i had died before anyone could die for me" Harry replied

"That is was makes you the better man Harry, which is why when you face him you shall prevail. Your ability to love and feel make you a stronger person, you know the prophecy and you know what will has to happen Harry, but still you face your future with strength and willingness you would rather suffer yourself then have others suffer. All these things mark you as a better man than Voldermort" Albus explain slowly

Harry sat there rooted to his seat unable to say anything in reply, he knew his future but he could never understand people's blind faith in him.

"Harry my dear boy I think i should escort you to the hospital wing for tonight, you shall have a dreamless sleep i promise"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Breakfast the next day was subdued to say the least; all of the Gryffindor table were discussing last night. The news had spread quickly that the new fifth year James Black had woken with his wand drawn and brandishing it at his roommates.

Hermione and Ginny pestered Ron for answers but he was surprisingly quiet about the whole affair, this only increased the girls interest Ron normally told them everything and he could almost never resist Hermione's pleas.

"Will you two just leave me alone please" Ron asked in a tired tone

"But Ron you haven't told us anything, what happened last night?" Ginny pleaded

"You already know what happened" Ron replied

"Yeah but we want to hear from a primary source" Hermione chipped in. Ron was saved by Samson coming over and sitting down next to them "err have any of you seen James this morning?" he asked nervously

Everyone looked at each other a little awkwardly "no mate haven't seen him since last night, you know after what happened" Ron explained

"sorry about that, it hadn't happened in so long we thought he was ok, i mean all the time we were at Grimmauld place nothing happened" Samson said quickly

"It's ok Sam no one is blaming anyone and none f use will think any differently of you or James, everyone has their own problems to deal with no one will think less of James for what happened" Hermione explained in a comforting tone

"Yeah mate listen to Hermione she is great at judging people" Ron smiled. Feeling a lot better Samson tucked into his breakfast grabbing several sausages and some pumpkin juice. The group started to talk about their first lesson and who they would have, they told Sam all they knew about each teacher and how to behave with each of them.

"Well you should behave for all of them Sam" Hermione stated

"But where would the fun be in that?" Ron laughed; despite herself Hermione couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping her lips which amused everyone no end.

It was five minutes before lessons would begin when Harry walked through the doors for the great all; everyone who was left at the Gryffindor table fell silent and watched him enter.

Harry walked over to where his roommates were sitting "i just want to say sorry about last night i don't know what happened" he told them.

Both Ron and Neville replied quickly "Don't worry about it happens to the best of us"

"Somehow i doubt it" Harry said quietly as he grabbed some toast from Ginny's plate

"You're lucky i was finished with that Black" the youngest Weasley said in a mocking tone

"I would hate to have thought i had stolen it away from you my dearest" Harry said while throwing her a dazzling smile

"Yes well, just ask next time" Ginny replied a little flustered. Allowing himself a little chuckle, Harry picked up his bag and told the others he would meet them in lesson.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Everyone's first week was a crash course of the previous year's study, to make sure nothing was forgotten. The only rest bite Harry got was the lessons which were suppose to be for DADA, they were now a fee period till tutors could make it in.

Hermione was dogging everyone's steps; she was totally committed to having her friends achieve high marks in their owls. This meant everyone already had a homework and revision timetable drawn up and she expected everyone to keep to it.

"Hermione this is silly we haven't even been given homework yet? Why am i wasting my our here?" Ginny complained

"It helps to get in a rhythm and routine" Hermione explained

"But what about Quidditch Hermione, James is trying out for the team and Ginny and i are already in" Ron pleaded

"Fine I will work around it but don't think you are all getting off scot free" chided Hermione #

"You're the best Mione" Ron said as he hugged her, Hermione turned a bright shade of red and muttered something about Ron being the best as well.

"i am leaving before i throw up" joked Ginny.

Most of the Harry's lessons started the same, he was asked to give a basic demonstration of how much and what he knew to his professors, his charm work and transfiguration were flawless which seemed to please his teachers no end, his knowledge of Herbology was lacking but not to a his teacher told him, while his History or Magic was impressive he could tell that hit professor Mr Binns would soon kill any interest he previously had. Astronomy and Potions had been his worse lessons, trying to explain that he had been taught nothing on the stars to his astronomy teacher had almost caused her to have a stroke, and his potions lessons could have gone better.

Harry had never been bad at potions but he had never had his mother's flair for the subject, he would sometimes add the wrong ingredient at the wrong time, and he was never in a rush when he brewed either.

All this added up to Severus Snape to develop a dislike for Harry, he knew that however much Snape pretended to hate those he taught he actually loved to do so, he found it a new challenge to educate young minds, even if some young minds needed more education than others.

Snape was surprisingly helpful to Harry when he struggled with something, much to the shock of many.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The news spread like wild fire, Dumbledore was bringing in the first of the new guest lecturers on DADA. Some thought it would be Aurors others thought it might be champion duellist. It was a mixture of the two, Ex Auror Mad Eye Moody was the first to take the course, and everyone from fifth year upwards was going. He lower year groups complained bitterly about not being allowed to go, but Dumbledore thought it was a safe precaution because of Moody's teaching style.

"I wonder what he will be like" asked the twins

"You know what dad says about him, half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him" Ginny replied

"Yeah we know but we wonder if he is half as crazy as dad says" the twins retorted

"I just hope we get to duel I want to learn to handle myself" Ron said, everyone seemed to agree but Hermione noticed James lack of comments on the subject and how he avoided the topic at all costs, she wondered why but never asked him or anyone else.

The years groups assembled in the great hall which had been fitted with a duelling stand, everyone talked excitedly and couldn't wait for the lessons to start. Everyone that is except Harry, Ginny had dragged him along saying it would be fun and he would regret not going, so to avoid an awkward explanation he came but remained hidden at the back of his group.

Moody made his way through the crowd by shouting at each student to move aside, he took his position at the centre of the stand and looked out at his class.

"Lots of you here today, lots of people who want to learn" he said

A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd

"Well I need to know where you stand. Who would say they are the most advanced in defence in the room?" Moody asked. Harry was surprised to only see a score of hands raised, normally people boasted beyond their abilities. Moody looked through the crowd and saw young Draco Malfoy with a hand in the air and a smug look on his face "Well Mr Malfoy you can come up here, now just let me find you an opponent" Moody commanded "ah Mr Diggory, would you come up here also?"

The smug look on Malfoy's face disappeared, harry couldn't help but laugh. He had heard of Cedirc last year in the Triwizard tournament, he had beaten the other two champions easily and was considered a rising star. This match would be very interesting.

The duel went how everyone thought it would, Cedric quickly and easily beat Malfoy. He didn't even retaliate only throwing up shield charms to protect himself, and then firing the disarming charm at Malfoy. The Hufflepuff's gave a huge cheer for their champion, and a long harsh laugh came from the back of the Gryffindor group. Moody used his magical eye to see who was laughing, he saw James Black "Mr Black will you kindly tell me what is so funny?" Moody asked

Composing himself as best he could Harry made his way to the front of the group to explain "Well sir it is just that Mr Malfoy failed so pathetically when he was duelling sir. No disrespect to MR Diggory meant sir, he obviously knows what he is doing but he only defended himself and never used any offensive spells ad still Mr Malfoy didn't get a touch on him."

The room was silent, the Slytherin's were muttering hatred, and the Hufflepuff's didn't know where to be offended or feel complimented, while the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's assumed a steady silence. Draco piped up "Really black I would like to see you go against Cedric he is the Triwizard Champion after all"

The whole of Slytherin shouted their agreement; their previous loss of face would be over shadowed by Gryffindors. "Well Mr Black a challenge has been stated do you accept?" Moody said in his gruff voice, Harry looked around him he knew he had no other choice but to accept "Yes sir I do" he replied.

Loud shouts of encouragement and advice came from his house, while the Slytherin's shouted out the various thinks they hoped Diggory would do to him.

Taking his place at the end of the stand Harry bowed to Cedric who returned the gesture "no dark magic or long lasting curses, I expect neither of you to go higher than stupefy" Moody said while looking at the opponents for confirmation, with a nod of their heads he was satisfied.

Neither student moved both looking at each other wondering who would cast first, it was Harry as quick as he was able he whipped hi wand across his body to Cedric shouting "perrifiuc totalis" he missed Cedric by an inch, Cedirc retaliated with a tongue tying curse which harry easily dodged before sending a leg locking curse his way.

The duel went on like this for awhile neither being able to find any real advantage, they mostly dodged each other's spells but Cedirc showed himself to be a proficient caster of the shield charm, Harry on the other hand never cast his shield charm he didn't want to many questions to be thrown his way. That was until he heard Cedric shout "stupefy" everyone saw that Harry wouldn't be able to respond quick enough to move out of the spells way but what they didn't expect was Harry to respond out of instinct.

He raised his deep blue shield with a nonverbal spell, and watched the stunning spell disappear when it hit his shield. He then silently sent his own stunning spell straight towards Cedric, who even though he was ready for a return spell was shocked at how easily Harry and defended himself "Protego" he shouted, but the stunning spell burst straight through his shield and hit him squarely in the chest.

To stunned silence Cedric hit the floor; no one moved everyone was looking at Harry. Moody broke the silence first "Mr Black Revive your opponent please" he said

Harry walked over to Cedric and said the reviving spell, the look of confusion on Cedirc's face soon passed as he was helped up by Harry. He laughed off Harry's apology and complimented him on his duelling; Harry helped Cedric out of the Great hall to the hospital win for a quick check up. Behind him he left many confuse people and some disgruntled Slytherin's as well.

"Well he did say he didn't like to duel" Ron said quietly to Neville

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

I might update again tomorrow but if not i will do it at the weekend.

Please review with your thoughts, and thank you for reading my story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Under Management

The duel between Cedric and Harry was soon retold to every student and member of staff, most were amazed that a fifth year could beat the Triwizard champion and in such a fashion as well.

Ginny had been the first one to congratulate James but instead of looking proud, he seemed annoyed and a little put out by the experience. From his unusually cold replies she knew it was a sore subject and didn't bring it up again, though the people who had become close to him had discovered not to bring it up, it never stopped the random students from pestering Harry or his younger brother.

Harry could hardly enter a room or a corridor before he was bombarded with questions, some people wanted to know how he had done it, others who had taught him but he met all questions with a stony silence, and a cold stare few were willing to weather for answers.

The Slytherin's seemed put out for few days but they soon bounced back, they told anyone who would listen that "James Black had only won because of some dark magic his father had taught him" this started a whole new level of interest, although the constant barrage stopped Harry noticed people would stop talking when he entered a room or whisper and point when they thought he wasn't looking.

The worst thing was when a Hufflepuff in Harry's year cornered Samson one day demanding to know how his brother had been able to beat Cedric "Well it's obvious he was cheating so why don't you admit to it Black?" the blond boy shouted

"I don't know what you are talking about James has always been a good dueller" Samson protested

"Don't give me that, I bet it was your murderer of a father he probably taught him how to cheat his way out of things" the boy retorted harshly

Samson didn't give the boy a reply he just looked around him and smiled "what are you smiling at then?" the boy asked.

"That would be me" Harry said calmly, the boy froze and stood looking from Sam to James. James brought his wand out from his back pocket slowly and placed it into the boys throat "Never say a word against our Dad or I will show you what a murderer looks like" the stated plainly

The boy nodded and backed slowly away before turning and running away. Samson started laughing and gave Harry a big hug "I haven't seen you in days, just because you are in fifth year doesn't mean you can ignore me" he complained

"I know I just needed some time to myself ok Sam" Harry replied

"It's ok James I understand" said Sam while smiling up at his brother "so how is quidditch going then?"

"Not enough time in the day mate" Harry chuckled.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Harry's lessons changed dramatically, he now had to regularly fend off questions about his duel from his teachers. It seems it wasn't only the students, who were keenly interested; Harry's first lesson of Charms consisted of him deflecting questions from Professor Flitwick, who Harry was surprised to know was a champion dueller in his youth "Yes most people underestimated me because of my size." the charms teacher explained

"Really Professor" Harry replied more out of politeness than interest

"Yes well it was their mistake" Flitwick replied boastfully "by the time they had figured out I was dangerous I had usually already won" he continued. A voice from the class interrupted any further discussion between the two "Sir I thought we were going to be continuing with summing charms today?"

"Yes quite right Miss Granger" Flitwick replied whilst diverting his attention back to his class "now has anyone been able to have any success summoning the stones in front of you?"

A handful of people said yes while must shook their heads, Harry did neither he didn't want any more attention than he was getting right now. But Flitwick being Flitwick he wanted everyone to show him a personal demonstration, so as the class went on one by one growing close to Harry all the time, Harry knew he would just fumble the incantation of the wand movement slightly.

It came to his turn and he could tell Flitwick was a little excited "I bet you have done this a million times, I mean with a shield charm like yours this must be easy" the short man chuckled.

Feeling a little put out and sorry of the man Harry mumbled "Accio" causing the stone to stir slightly

"Oh" was all Flitwick could say at first, but to his credit he recovered quickly "Well not everything happens first time Mr Black, don't be disheartened" looking a little disappointed Flitwick moved on.

At the end of the lesson Harry found himself ambushed by Hermione and Ginny "James what were you doing in there?" Hermione asked

"Trying to perform a summoning spell" he replied innocently

"No you weren't" Ginny said "you were totally holding back"

"yeah we saw you do more advanced magic than that why did you purposely fail" Hermione chipped in with a look of horror on her face, as if purposely failing something was a mortal sin

"Maybe my education thus far hasn't been focused on other things?" he replied

"But why?" the girls said in unison

"One persons question leads to more, one man's denial leads to none" Harry replied

Both girls stood their silent "Does that mean you're not going to tell us?" Ginny ventured

"In one my dearest Ginevra" Harry smiled whilst walking past them. Left in the corridor on their own Ginny turned to Hermione and fumed "Merlin's sake he always has an answer and then calls me Ginevra"

"Well I think its cause no one else calls you it and you, usually blush a little" Hermione laughed back at her furious friend. Turning the same shade of red Hermione had mentioned she gave her friend a tap on the arm "let's just go to Dinner can we I'm starving"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The next few days where a little tense between Ginny and Harry, she hadn't forgiven him on principle for embarrassing her after charms. Harry didn't mind he knew she would get over it in a couple of days, but Ron and Neville had a good laugh at his expense because Ginny was well known for getting even with people, he resolved to be extra vigilante for the next few weeks.

When Harry came down to breakfast the next day he found everyone huddled around the latest Daily Prophet. "They wouldn't dare" Ron said shocked

"Yeah probably would though Ron that's the thing" replied Hermione.

"But how could they I mean Hogwarts isn't part of the ministry is it?" Ron stated.

"Don't think that would stop them though, my Gran has been saying they would try to all summer long" Neville chipped in.

Totally confused Harry sat down amongst the group "what's going on now then?" he asked

"You better read it for yourself mate" Ron told him.

**Falling Standards of Hogwarts Forces Ministry to Act**

_Recent results of both NEWT and OWL test which have been administered at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft & Wizardry have been far lower than expected. _

_Such a shocking development has forced the ministry to take action; Minister Fudge has always let it be known that he sees the young Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts to be the "Future leaders of this country." The falling standards of this once proud school have been attributed to the lack of consistency in the teaching of substances and the hiring of inappropriate professors. _

_It has wildly been circulated in recent months about the stability of the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Recent claims of the fictional return of the Dark Lord have thrown into question his ability to continue teaching; the great man who defeated the previous great dark wizard has been dismissed from many of the prestigious positions he previously held. _

_Questions have been asked about how this failing school can be turned around, the answer is Dolores Umbridge. Previously holding the position of senior aid of the Minister, the wizarding world can rest assured that the fight back begins now. _

_The latest addition to the Hogwarts staff, will take the dual roles of Defence professor and the newly created High Inquisitor. This new role will grant powers to inspect the standards of the school and the quality of the marital being studied. The students of Hogwarts can look forward to their latest professor before the annual Halloween feast; we know they will join us in a hearty good luck to Professor Umbridge._

"Merlin's hairy arse" Harry said in mock horror, the group barely contained their laughs.

"James this isn't funny, the ministry are trying to get their grubby hands on Hogwarts" Hermione said in a strict tone of voice.

"If it's so serious you might want to tell Ginny off for laughing then Hermione" he said while looking at Ginny, who was concentrating hard on not looking or laughing at Harry.

"Don't be so flippant James. They are attacking Dumbledore, if he goes what hope do we have?" she replied

"I think it would be easier to get Ginny to shout her undying love for me in this hall, than get Dumbledore to leave this castle" he said. Ginny refused to rise to his teasing, simply stay calm and get your own back Ginny she told herself.

Visibly disappointed that Ginny wasn't allowing herself to be baited, Harry turned back to Hermione as she was half way through what she was saying "...and it's obvious we won't be taught real defence by this Umbridge lady, most likely she will only try to stop Dumbledore building a support base"

"Hermione if the day comes when Dumbledore is forced from this castle, and you all have no way to learn defence I'll teach you myself" Harry joked, for the first time Ginny looked around at harry straight in the eyes. He felt like a small boy caught doing something wrong by his mother under her gaze, it wasn't a feeling he got very often but Ginny somehow managed to do this to him.

"I'll hold you to that Black" Ginny said simply, Harry gulped he knew Ginny well enough to know she meant it.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Thank you for reading my story, I hope to upload again soon.

Please review once you have read I would love to hear what you think, and finally I would like to thank my new Beta GoldMagic89 a.k.a Elmo. She has been a great help with ideas and how I want to progress the story from here and how I hope future chapters will turn out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Defiance of the odds

Albus read the article again for what must have been the hundredth time, he knew it had been a risk when he revealed the return of the Dark Lord to Fudge, but he couldn't ever have guessed the man would become so paranoid. The old man sighed and slumped into his chair, he became aware of the eyes of the students resting upon him.

Taking a calming breath and looking over his professors for support, he stood to address the school "Ladies and Gentlemen" he paused to allow his students to settle into quietness before continuing "I have no doubt many of you have read the most recent headline in the Prophet, and the most recent article about myself. I wish to assure you that I am not a war monger. Nor am I a senile old man as some would have me portrayed. I am Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore no more no less. And contrary to popular belief I have never sought fame or power, they have been thrust onto my unworthy shoulders. I find myself in a position where I and those that support me will be persecuted for our beliefs and our aims to safe guard the wizarding world as a whole."

The room was silent every eye was on Dumbledore, everyone had their own internal struggle with what he was saying. Some so crippled by fear of a war and a man they didn't know sat rigidly, almost forcing themselves to remain still in this moment of innocence, before it was destroyed by further words.

"The Dark Lord has returned, the day of reckoning is near. We have prepared ourselves as best we can. We cannot let fear cloud our minds ,or cause our actions to give strength to our opponents, we must rise like a phoenix from our ashes of fear, the man many known simply as the Boy who Lived has devoted his entire life to this ideal. The Boy Who Lived is fifteen, he has faced more hardship in his life then even one as old as I, we can only begin to imagine what he has been through, the sacrifices he has made in all of our names."

Dumbledore couldn't help himself but looked upon Harry sitting with his group of friends on the Gryffindor table, the twinkle which had long been replaced by the fire which occupied his eyes, drowned in the sorrow he felt for this boy. His parents dead, his mentors dead and the deaths of countless others for which he blamed himself ate at Dumbledore like a cancer attacking his body.

"What is our aim? You ask, I can answer in one word: victory; victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival."

It was hard for him to continue but he knew he must "in the months or years ahead this conflict will become worse. But through the darkness light will prevail, deeds of great valour will be held in naught to those of great love. I promise you only the aid to overcome the hardship, which only the fire and passion to obtain victory which is so rightfully ours can be sought from."

Albus stood for a moment looking around the young faces of his students; he would be unable to protect them all.

"If for even a moment your resolve for this fight falters think of those who have gone before us, those who have paid the ultimate sacrifice. The Bones family, the Longbottoms, the Potters the Prewett twins, the McKinnon family, Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick and Regulus Black to name but a few. Each and every one of these brave people came from a house in this very hall, every house has lost, every house has given to our cause remember their gifts in the years ahead." Without another word Dumbledore strode from the great hall leaving many in tears.

Sam was staring at Harry with tears in his eyes; Ginny was being comforted by Hermione while Ron tried his best to be supportive of Neville's silent torment. Harry was deeply moved by Dumbledore's words and knew he was crying himself, the moment the headmaster himself had locked eyes with Harry had broken him. He saw the fire leave the old man's eyes, he saw the weight of years fall down around the man and he felt the old familiar feeling awake when he heard Dumbledore speak with such passion that it moved a room.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

No one saw Dumbledore for days, his speech had put fire into he hearts of his supporters and made many who doubted the famous wizard to question themselves. The houses were divided the Hufflepuff's rallied behind Cedric Diggory and his message of total support for Dumbledore, the Ravenclaw's for the most part believed their headmaster, the whole of Gryffindor seemed to be convinced largely because the loss of family members is the last war and most surprisingly of all Some Slytherin's even voiced their support for Dumbledore.

The families of those Dumbledore had asked his students to remember in their times of hardship, were the most directly hit. The old emotional scars many had were reopened and re-examined by their peers. Harry knew he would need to explain to Sam why their uncle had been mentioned and why neither Harry nor Sirius had told him how Regulus had died.

It was a few days after Dumbledore's speech late one night in a deserted Gryffindor common room, that Harry had the difficult task of explaining to Sam about their uncle Regulus "Sam in the first war Regulus took after the rest of the family, he joined Voldermort"

Sam looked visibly shocked he had gone from only just finding out his uncle, who his father talked of a lot had been killed by death eaters, now he discovered he had been a death eater himself.

"Before you judge him too harshly, remember Sam he was dad's brother and he did end up saving many lives. He turned against the Dark Lord before his down fall, and searched out dad to give him some information" Harry looked visibly pained by what he had to say next "Sam I can't tell you what the information he gave us was, but it has helped us have a great advantage this time round"

Harry took his younger brother in his arms he held him through his muffled sobs, he wanted so badly to make the pain go away for his brother but each person had their own cross to bear. Letting his brother slip off into oblivion in his arms Harry carried him slowly and carefully to his dorm. He re-entered the common room to find he was no longer alone; Ginny was sat staring into the fireplace oblivious of her surroundings. With a gentle cough Harry made himself known.

"Oh James I didn't notice you come in" she said startled.

"Yeah only just came back from putting Sam to bed, he isn't taking the news that well" Harry replied, Ginny simply nodded her head but Harry could tell she was lost in her own thoughts and hadn't really heard what he said. "Ginny are you ok?" Harry asked gingerly.

Giving a little smile Ginny looked up at him "you know that's one of the only times you have actually called my Ginny"

"Seriously are you ok?"

She sat there silently with Harry standing before her; stepping into her gaze of the fireplace he gently lifted her face "Ginny what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I feel like a fraud" she moaned.

"Why would you feel like that" he asked.

"How do you expect me to feel? I'm down here crying my eyes out for two people I never knew, while Neville is in his room on his own" she whispered.

"Everyone deals with grief in their own way, Neville is proud of his parents, of what they did and who they were. You don't have to feel like a fraud for grieving over family members" he said quietly

"But that's my point; my mum doesn't like to talk about how her brothers died. Everything we know we have had to find out for ourselves" she stopped and moved herself from the arm chair closer to the fire "They reminded me of Fred and George so much James. They were twins who always pulled pranks and always got into trouble." She smiled. Harry sat down opposite her and let her speak seeing that she was slowly relaxing as she spoke.

"James I know I didn't know my uncles but when I hear about their deaths, I just can't help but imagine what it would be like for me, if my brothers died in the war which is coming. I don't know how I would cope" she pleaded while tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny it's ok to be scared, Dumbledore said himself that this war would be hard. But you have got to know there are people who have devoted their lives to ending it" Harry explained

"But that's my point, why does Harry Potter have to do this he is only fifteen, he has lost his parents and had to be brought up to be a weapon. He lost both his parents in the last war, why should he have to be the one for us all to base our hopes on? Why couldn't he have been taken care of by someone who loves him and cares for him?" She complained.

"If I was Harry Potter, I would want revenge for my parents. For the fact that Voldermort destroyed his parents, and almost killed him you shouldn't pity him Ginny. He trains and fights for the same reasons as Dumbledore said to avenge the fallen, to safe guard the helpless and he wouldn't have anyone else do it for him." Harry explained to her.

Ginny looked at Harry in confusion but before she could say anything harry took her by the arm and said "Come on you need to get some sleep" totally confused Ginny couldn't refuse so let herself be led to the base of the stairs which lead to the girls rooms. "I'll see you n the morning Ginny, goodnight and don't be so harsh on yourself" Harry said while disappearing up to his own room.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The days leading up to the Halloween feast were strained, people were more careful around it each other. They didn't know how the days with Umbridge would be, would she make a move against Dumbledore and if she did would she win? A lot of people were keeping their cards close to their chests.

The Halloween feast was seen as many as a release and swan song of the innocence of the school. Hogwarts Halloween feasts have always been extravagant, the food and entertainment is a mixture of the tried and tested with a dash of the whacky and unknown.

All of the houses decided on a theme to dress as to attend the feast, this is mostly done by the seventh year students and most of the other years have to silently go along with them. This year the Gryffindors had chosen to go as Greek gods, this entailed al the male Gryffindors wearing loose fitting togas and sandals while having either lighting or fire bursting out of their hands. The female Gryffindors would be going as Athena who meant shield and a helmet, with the option of having an owl perched on their shoulders.

Hermione and Ginny were sat down in the common room waiting for Ron Neville and James to finally finish getting ready. "Honestly you would think they were us the amount of time they are taking" Hermione fumed

"Is someone regretting not spending more time getting ready now Hermione? I know for a fact my brother will be gobsmacked with your outfit. So don't worry about impressing him" Ginny teased, seeing the shade of red Hermione turned only made Ginny laugh harder.

"Really if they take any longer I will go and kick their backsides out of the room, I mean almost the whole house has left already" Hermione replied ignoring Ginny's comment

"Nice dodge there Hermione" Ginny laughed. With an annoyed sigh Hermione left the room rushing up to the fifth year dorm rooms. Knocking on the door and loudly coughing before entering she was confused to find the room empty, looking around she couldn't see any form of evidence that Ron, Neville and James were still getting ready. Apart from some clothes lying on then end bed near the bathroom everything looked like it had been put away, before she could leave the room she head a person walking out from the bathroom. For obvious reasons she didn't want to be found in dorm on her own.

But as she turned to leave she tripped and fell face first onto the floor, who ever had been in the bathroom came running out. Hermione found herself looking up at James with only a pair of jeans on with his wand pointing at her, her apology died in her throat as see saw the scarred visage before her. His torso was covered from his left shoulder to right hip in a long deep scar; hundreds of others littered his chest and arms. She suddenly wondered why she hadn't questioned James's habit of always having long sleeved shirts on now.

"Leave now" the hard voice commanded her, she didn't need to be told twice and promptly fled the room, rushing to Ginny who was waiting with Samson who was dressed in a white toga happily chatting to Ginny.

"Come on Ginny looks like the boys beat us" she said while grabbing her by the hand.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Hermione and Ginny rushed through the doors of the great hall, taking their seats by Ron and Neville quickly Hermione tried to think through logically about what had just happened.

She barely even noticed the complement Ron gave her about how good she looked; her less than enthusiastic response dis-heartened Ron. She knew she would have to explain to Ron, she didn't want him to think she wasn't interested and maybe he knew more than her, he did share a room with James after all.

"Thank you Ron for the complement, I spent ages getting ready so you would like it" Hermione told him with courage she didn't feel.

Blushing deeply Ron replied "its ok Hermione it's the truth you look beautiful. Did you really try hard so that I would like it?"

"Of course it is, I'm sick of all the playing about Ron I like you and I am pretty sure you like me?" Hermione ventured bravely

"Yeah I do Hermione; I really do" Ron replied relieved and please the girl of his dreams reciprocated his feelings.

Shifting in their seats to be closer to each other than either had previously dared Hermione finally broached the subject which had forced her to grow up.

"Ron what do you know about James's Scars?" she asked

"How did you know?" he replied shocked. Throughout Hermione's lengthy explanation Ron sat silently absorbing what she had to say. "He told Neville and me that he got them duelling, we didn't really believe him till we saw what happed with Cedric, I mean he acted out of instinct and beat the school champion. Before that I don't even think he was trying" Ron explained.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Harry stormed through the doors with Samson following quickly behind, his toga billowing with his fast walk and the lighting splashing around him gave the impression of a Greek god's wrath.

He barely noticed the other houses in their costumes; the Hufflepuff's dressed like mythical dwarves, the Ravenclaw's dressed in various forms of decay while the Slytherin's sat in their Bram Stoker styles vampire clothes.

Waving his brother on with a promise of a future explanation Harry took his seat, looking suspiciously at Ron and Hermione who had their heads bent together in conversation. They hadn't even noticed Harry's arrival till Ginny said to him "James you don't know that Greeks didn't wear long sleeved t shirts with their togas right?"

Ron and Hermione's head shot up, both giving nervous glances at each other and Neville. "Really Hermione you have only known about five minutes and already told the school" he said snidely

"But James I didn't I swear" she called after him as he walked from the room. As Harry left he bumped into a small woman who seemed vaguely familiar. With gruff sorry Harry tried to move away, only to find himself blocked by the small women's arm "I think you shall find student are not permitted to leave the great hall until the feast's are over" she said with a high pitched girly laugh

"And what the hell's it got to do with you?" Harry retorted angrily

"Rather a lot you will find" she said while stopping for a small giggle which almost made Harry vomit because of its mock giddiness "I am your new Defence Teacher. And you will take me to Dumbledore"

Taking Harry by the arm the small women forced his shocked self into the great hall before her, now somewhat aware that all eyes in the hall were securely fixed on him and his companion he walked steadfastly to the teacher table with the new professor following him.

Stopping just short and motioning for the women to go the rest of the way on her own, she stopped and took a stance in the middle of the stand. The students slowly descended into silence "I am Dolores Umbridge, your new professor and high inquisitor. I would like to take this opportunity to explain why I am here..." the room exploded in hushed conversations which Umbridge did nothing to stop.

"SILENCE" a powerful voice shouted. The room instantly fell silent with every student looking at their headmaster. "Dolores take your seat, the feast has already begun and shall not be interrupted again" he commanded

"Now Dumbledore you will find that I was not finished and shall continue to..." Umbridge began but was cut across by Dumbledore "No Dolores you will find in this school the Head Masters word is final now take your seat and be content with it" the old man said while radiating power and ferocity which few had seen the like of.

Visibly defeated Umbridge silently took her seat. "Mr Black you may take your seat now" Dumbledore said with kindness in his voice

"Let the feat resume" he bellowed.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Right well another chapter down, I really like Dumbledore speech at the beginning it tried to make it sound as Churchill like as possible. Some of you may even notice the part borrowed from one of his actual speeches.

I know some people don't like canon pairings but I think they need to be involved in the story so I have used them please forgive me. I would just like to thank my Beta GoldMagic89 a.k.a Elmo bouncing ideas back and forth really improved this chapter in my opinion.

I hope you all like this story enough to review it and maybe even follow it.

Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Defiance Rising

Harry took his seat in silence; he refused to make eye contact to any of those sat around him. He ignored their attempts at conversation and acted as if they didn't exist. Picking at his food Harry just wanted the feast to be over with.

Rising from his chair the headmaster began to speak "With our hunger sated, and our thirst quenched I think it is time for our weariness to be succumbed to" with a wave of his hand the plates disappeared and the light conversation stuck up from the pupils again.

Harry shot up out of his place and almost ran out of the great hall ahead of most others. Ginny looked over Hermione, Ron and Neville "Well which one of you is going to explain that then?" she asked.

Giving each other nervous glances the three remained silent, Ginny seeing that she wasn't going to get any answers said "Well whatever the hell has got James all worked up you better sort it soon"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv

He knew he was getting careless; being at Hogwarts was dulling his edge. His long time mentor Barabbas had always told him to keep his guard up "always keep up your guard Harry; it's only a stupid enemy who warns you before they act." The old man probably didn't mean for Harry to think of everyone as his enemy, but the message was clear enough.

He remained cool towards his companions; he knew it wasn't Hermione's fault for seeing him just as he knew Ron and Neville couldn't be blamed. But to accept his own faults was hard for Harry for the first time in ten years he didn't feel like he knew who to turn to. He resolved to write Sirius and ask for his help; maybe getting his thoughts down on paper would at least let his mind clear.

Dear Sirius,

I hope this letter finds you well. For reasons I cannot mention in this letter I find myself in a more precarious state in which I left you, to be blunt I have slipped in my practices which were taught to me by my god father and others. I have seen myself become more distant through recent events than I wish, but I do not know how to find a resolution to this state I am in.

Yours sincerely

James.

The letter was far more formal than anything he would have normally written to Sirius, but the times called for these measures. With personal correspondence being inspected by others, it was prudent to behave in a way which would be associated with a family like the Blacks.

After watching his owl Hedwig depart with his letter Harry found himself sat on the ledge of the Owlery tower, with his feet dangling over the side while he stared off into the distance.

"JAMES!" A voice shouted from behind him, turning he say Samson walking with Ginny both looking worried and surprised. "Don't worry Weasley I'm not going to throw myself off. No matter how much cause I have" sending an angry glare her way.

"What the hell are you on about James, stop being an arsehole to Ginny will you?" Samson said bravely to his older brother. Staring dumbly at the small boy before her Ginny was speechless; she was thankful but speechless none the less. James had refused to speak to her or any of the rest of the group since the feast; Ginny was the only one to not understand why.

"Sam don't you dare defend anyone of them. You know what happened and why they deserve how I treat them" Harry stated plainly.

"You know James if you're going to be like this with them, you should get some of your own medicine" Samson retorted before storming back down the stairs out of sight.

This left Harry still sat on the ledge with Ginny stood awkwardly behind him "Well what are you still here for?" he asked angrily. Instead of answering Ginny simply moved to Harry's side and sat down next to him, with an angry grunt Harry looked away and stared at the souring hills.

For ten minutes they sat in silence, Harry slowly calming down while Ginny let him.

"Why are you still hear Weasley?" Harry asked with a hint of malice in his voice

Instead of answering Ginny looked at him and then away again. "Ginny I asked you a question" Harry said.

"Oh so it's Ginny now is it not Weasley anymore?" she replied with an angry look on her face "you don't talk to me for the whole Halloween break because of something that happened which I don't know anything about by the way. But now it's back to Ginny. For god's sake James you're acting like a child, what could be so bad that you go from being our new best friend to seemingly hating us?"

"Are you honestly trying to tell me you don't know?" he enquired

"Why would I need to ask if I knew?" she replied tiredly. Unable to deny Ginny's logic Harry remained quiet he just sat there sulking.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh "Are you really just going to sit there and sulk?" she asked

Giving her a pointed look Harry replied "I am not Sulking, this is just my face" the silence continued but was broken up by Ginny's muffled laughter, Harry just got more and more annoyed before he finally go up and Said "Fine Ginny if you won't move I will."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

By the time Harry returned to Gryffindor tower a note was waiting for him, it was from Dumbledore asking if he could see him whenever it was convenient. Slightly confused Harry walked from his room to the common room; he passed Sam with the others sat around the fire. Sam looked away from his brother while the others tried to get his attention with shouts of welcome which he ignored, Harry heard Sam say as he left "Don't worry about him, he gets like this some times. Give him a day or two and he will be back to normal"

After a short walk Harry came face to face with the guardian of Hogwarts headmaster, remembering his previous encounter Harry smiled to himself as he approached. Giving the password to a very reluctant gargoyle he ran up the stairs and into the office, he saw Dumbledore hunched over a piece of parchment writing away. Announcing himself with a cough Harry strode forwards, Harry saw the old man look up at him with the familiar twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face "Harry my dear boy, glad you could make it so soon".

"It's ok Sir I didn't have much else on at the moment" he replied.

"Yes I have been receiving reports you have abandoned your social circle as of late. Care to explain why?" the old man asked kindly.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair Harry thought hard, he wasn't angry with them because they had seen his scars, he wasn't angry with them for talking about it and if he was honest he was a little glad he wouldn't have to try so hard to hide them now.

"If I am honest Sir it isn't them I am angry at, I would say it is me" Harry replied plainly.

"Ah I see, now you have to ask yourself Harry why you are angry at yourself?" The old man said, he sat with a twinkle in his eye opposite Harry looking at the boy before him. Harry had many admirable qualities but he was often too harsh on himself of his mistakes.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down; a few months ago they wouldn't have even been able to get within fifty feet of me without me knowing" he complained.

"Harry you are no matter how special or important to our cause a teenage boy. You can't be expected to be on guard all the time. Especially in a place like Hogwarts, it is safer than anywhere else in the world. That is why you let your guard down and there is nothing shameful about that". Stopping to judge Harry's reaction before he continued Dumbledore added "the only shameful thing which has occurred Harry is your treatment of your friends. In the time you have known them have they given you cause to doubt them? Have they treated you any differently than they would anyone else?"

Shaking his head at the questions Harry reluctantly realised how stupid he had been. "Harry I think you need to resolve whatever problems you have with your friends, I am sure Barabbas would have agreed. In fact despite his constant denials he had a very close and loyal group of friends himself, I am sure he would have wanted the same for you" Albus said with a smile.

The headmaster continued talking and reassuring Harry for few moments more before saying "I know that your pride will not let you walk up to them and apologise unconditionally but it should remain an option Harry."

When Harry got up to leave with Dumbledore behind him, he heard the old man sharply inhale "Forgive me my dear boy an old man's memory. I wished to discuss with you your up and coming lesson with the new Professor Umbridge"

"I'm guessing I should keep my head down no matter what she says?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry that would be a good course of action, perhaps not the most Gryffindor like course but the one which you should take" Dumbledore explained.

"I understand Sir" Harry said while beginning to move towards the door again.

"Harry I am afraid you don't. Dolores will undoubtedly say things about Sirius and other people who you hold in high regard. She will mock and slander those who are telling the world the truth" Dumbledore said gravely.

"Sir you know me and I can't promise anything but I will do my best. But I will not back down if she wants to go head to head. And I don't care what she says about Sirius because I know it won't affect him" he said with a smile on his face.

"Very well my dear boy, you best get back to your dorm before curfew" Dumbledore said happily

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Breakfast the next day was a subdued affair, Harry was no longer refusing to look at anyone but he was also not talking to anyone. He would acknowledge that someone was speaking to him, and even passed Hermione the toast and pumpkin juice when she asked Ginny for it.

But he still ate quickly and left early for their first lesson. "God am glad that's over" Ron sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Neville said in agreement.

"Yes well it's certainly an improvement, James might go back to talking to us soon" Hermione said.

"God I hope so" Ginny said absentmindedly, the others around her gave her confused looks, while Ron looked like he had been slapped "What do you mean by that Ginny?"

"Nothing Ronald" she replied quickly before leaving the great hall, looking around himself Ron focused on Hermione before asking "But really what did she mean by that?"

"Really Ronald you are totally oblivious sometimes" she said while playfully tapping him on the arm.

Ron's questions continued well into the day and he finally admitted defeat when he sat down in DADA "Fine if no one is going to explain to me I won't ask again".

Ginny walked through the door just after Ron and the others but didn't take her usual seat at Neville's side but sat towards the back on a table of her own. With a few questioning looks shot her way which she ignored, she brought out her new book which she pretended to be deeply interested in.

Her head shot up when a gentle cough announced someone's arrival. She looked up to see James standing before her waiting "is that seat taken?" He asked while pointing at the one next to Ginny.

"No not at all" she spluttered, Harry took his seat with a slight smile on his face but didn't make more of a conversation.

The general chatter of the classroom died when Professor Umbridge entered the room; taking her place at the head of the room she began. "Welcome students to your new defence against the dark arts course, through this year I will be leading you on a road which will take you to your O. . You will learn in a safe and secure environment enabling you to pass your exams, which is after all what school it about" she said with a sickening girly giggle.

Harry sat there biting back his impulse to laugh out right at the women. He could see others in the room with looks of confusion and even some of disgust.

"Now wands away Students, and take out your texts books and begin reading from chapter one" Umbridge said.

Everyone moaned aloud never had the words been uttered "Wands away" resulted in an entertaining lesson. While most of the class resigned themselves to their fate Harry saw Hermione with her hand in the air waiting. Umbridge was ignoring her totally and only looked her way when Hermione gave a very loud and impolite cough.

"Yes Miss...?" Umbridge asked.

"Granger, Miss. I have some questions about this course" Hermione replied.

"And what may that be my dear?" Umbridge said while looking totally uninterested.

"Well it states in your written course aims that we will only be learning the theory of the spells we are suppose to use for our O. " Hermione replied.

"Yes and why is that a problem?" Umbridge asked harshly.

"Well for obvious reasons it is stupid, I mean how are we going to be able to perform these spells if the first time we do it in an examination?" she complained. There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room, Harry sat up and listened more carefully seeing the conversation taking an interesting turn.

"Well my dear Wizards and Witches smarter and older than yourself have carefully crafted this course so that it gives you the greatest chance to perform the spells which are required" Umbridge said as if she was talking to a small child.

"But wouldn't it be easier to just let us do the spells? I mean that's what all our other professors have done and we did it in the duelling club" a girl from Ravenclaw asked.

Seeing that the tide of opinion in the room was turning against her Umbridge started to take a stand "The Ministry is well aware what your previous Professors have had you doing, and frankly we are shocked and appalled ones so young should have had to have endured as you have" she said with false emotion.

"But we enjoyed everything we did, and all our Professors have been great especially Professor Lupin" Ginny shouted from the back of the room.

With a look of fury Umbridge continued "We at the ministry know what kind of dangers you have all had to face, the school policies of hiring dangerous half breeds will soon be stopped. Really it is a wonder any of you ever got any work done being so scared and cowed into submission by such filthy animals" she said with passion.

Visibly shocked at her outburst the class sat rigidly in total shock. She stopped to compose herself before continuing "You have been exposed to needless dangers and for little justification. Why would you need to face such dangers at school when you would never encounter them outside of it?" she asked in mock sweetness. The room recoiled she was as good as saying Dumbledore was a liar, even though many of them had suspected this would happen they were still shocked.

Harry focused upon his class mates trying to judge their reactions, Ron was the first to speak "But that's the point, we are going to face worse things out in the real world. So why not face them now while we can still learn?" he said bravely.

"What do you expect to happen, do you expect to find dark wizards waiting to assault you all when you leave this castle?" she asked.

"I think that's kind of the point Mr Weasley here was trying to make Professor" Harry said softly from the back of the room.

"And who may I ask are you?" Umbridge said with venom.

"James Leo Orion Black Ma'am, at your service" Harry replied with a bow, much to the amusement of the class.

"Well Mr Black I can assure you that, wiser and older people will assure you that no Dark Lord has been raised from the dead" she said in triumph.

"Are there older and wiser people then Albus Dumbledore though?" Harry said as if he was thinking hard.

Almost shaking with rage Umbridge took a step closer to the class "Enough of your mockery Mr Black. Recently certain members of this staff have made it known that a certain Dark Lord has risen. This is simply not the case, they are lying they befoul the memory of a young child ruthlessly killed by his parents friend and then protected by an overly ambitions old man" she said while staring daggers at Harry, who simply smiled by serenely.

"Are we really going to descend into name calling Professor?" Harry asked.

"Mr Black I would be careful what you say or else you may find that it isn't just you who suffers for your father's actions" Umbridge threatened. Harry's face changed straight away, gone was the look of indifference and humour.

Umbridge took his change in demeanour to signal his defeat and smiled triumphantly once again, she couldn't have been more wrong before she could do anything she saw Harry rise from his seat and walk straight towards her, she could see the look on his face and if pressed to describe it she would have had to go with murderous.

His face inches from Umbridges Harry began to speak softly to her "You evil toad of a women, you can say anything you like about me or my dad or even uncle Remus for that matter because i know they can look after themselves. But if you ever threaten Samson again I will personally find you and cut your beating heart form your chest". He stopped and looked around the class at the shocked expressions on his class mates faces before continuing "I'll think you will agree professor that we have covered enough for this lesson?" Harry announced to the class.

Visibly shaken by Harry's actions Umbridge was slow to respond and appeared terrified of the boy before her "Err...err yes I quite agree...class dismissed for today" she stammered.

Smiling at his friends Harry left the room and waited for them outside, Ginny and Ron cam running out and stopped straight in front of Harry "Bloody brilliant mate" Ron said excitedly, while Ginny nodded in agreement.

Hermione wasn't so easily pleased she came out of the room and stood with the group now gathering around Harry. He thought he heard her mutter something about professors and showing the proper amount of respect, but he ignored it and simply smiled.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

So another chapter finished hoped you all enjoyed it, I will try to be uploading a chapter a week from now or maybe more depending on my time off work.

Thanks again to my brilliant Beta Reader GoldMagic89 a.k.a Elmo, she improves the story a lot and helps me sort my ramblings out.

Well thanks for reading and please review with your opinions.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The news of Harry's confrontation with professor Umbridge spread through the school like wild fire. He even got a hearty congratulations from the Weasley twins who he hadn't seen much of since being at Hogwarts, he tried to push them for answers for why hardly anyone saw them anymore but he was always redirected to other topics of conversation namely quidditch. It always seemed to be when Harry was just relaxing in front of the fire in Gryffindor tower that he was attacked with questions, tonight was just a repeat of many others he had already suffered through.

"So James we heard from a certain little birdie that you will be trying out for the seeker position this year?" the twins said in unison. Harry gave them both long suspicious looks before he replied tentatively "Yes I am thinking about why?"

"No reason..." George started

"...we just think..." Fred continued

"...you should be forewarned..." George began again

"...because forewarned is forearmed" Fred finished.

"Seriously don't do that, it bugs the hell out of me" Harry said while looking over at Ron and Ginny who where sat with him at the fireplace "How do you two deal with it?"

"Don't know really, it's just how they have always been. Give it time you will get used to it" Ron laughed while Ginny nodded vigorously.

Accepting defeat Harry launched himself into the newest set of questions the Weasley's had for him about his quidditch experience. "I'll be honest with you I haven't played many games, but I have been to loads of games and I don't fly half bad either" Harry said.

Seeming downhearted at Harry's assessment the Weasley children quickly finished the conversation, Harry noticed this and could tell Ginny and Ron were a little disappointed. They had both convinced Harry that he should sign up for trials, thinking it was a great way for the three friends to spend more time together.

Luckily Ron was distracted fairly quickly by the entrance of Hermione into the common room, she came over and shared his seat. Harry noticed how close they were but before he could utter a word in question Ginny beat him to it "So how long have you two been together then?" she asked.

Ron turned a shade of red which matched that of his hair while Hermione looked guiltily at her shoes. Ron mumbled something under his breath which no one was able to catch, Hermione gave Ron a slightly angry look "Honestly Ronald are you a Gryffindor or not?" she said.

With a look of determination Ron looked his brothers and sister in the eyes and said "it was at the Halloween feast, Hermione and I finally told each other how we felt. We kept it quite because we didn't want to annoy James"

Everyone was speechless; Hermione had a triumphant look on her face which was tinged slightly with doubt when she looked over to Harry. Sensing the focus of the room change Harry acted quickly "I wouldn't have minded guy's it's easy to see how much you two like each other. Just glad some good stuff came from all that crap" he said. Ron looked relieved and gave Harry a nervous smile "Am glad mate didn't want things to get tense again."

The group talked long into the night, Ginny stole Hermione away and took her to a corner away from the rest of the group. The occasional giggle and high pitched scream could clearly be heard "Relax Ron. Hermione isn't going to change her mind because of some embarrassing stories Ginny is telling her" Harry laughed.

"Oh no I bet she tells her about the time the twins get bill to transfigure me into a girl" Ron said hopelessly.

Barely containing his laughter Harry managed to reply by saying "I don't think she would care Ron"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The Seeker trails were being held that weekend, Harry was reluctantly dragged along by the Weasley's. Resigned to his fate Harry simply gave in and followed them down to the quidditch pitch after breakfast.

A large group of Gryffindor students were waiting when they arrived, it seemed like the whole of the third years and upwards had turned out to either compete for the position or support their friends. The captain was stood in the centre circle with her remaining team mates around her; she was a tall dark skinned young woman who looked like she could be very fearsome if crossed. Harry resolved to keep his misbehaviour to a minimum if he made the team.

"Right you lot. All those trying out for the reserve team follow the twins and those trying out for the seeker position follow me" the women shouted.

Roughly a quarter of the people stayed with Harry, he saw Ginny in the other group she looked happy joking around with her friends while she waited for the trials to begin. He snapped back to reality when he heard a voice say "Hey are you even listening?"

With a grin plastered on his face which he turned to face the voice which turned out to be the Captains. "Well were you listening?" she asked.

"Err sorry I was a little distracted" Harry explained sheepishly.

"Yeah well don't let it happen again. Anyway what's your name? I don't recognise you" the women asked.

"James Black" he replied simply.

"Oh yeah. I heard about you, Fred and George were singing your praise after what you did to Umbridge. Although I don't think they would be happy with the way you were looking at their sister" she said while laughing. Confused by the captain's comment Harry stayed quiet, what did she mean about the way he was looking at Ginny? He couldn't really describe what he had felt when he looked over at Ginny and saw her so happy but why would Fred and George be bothered about it?

The trails moved quickly the captain, who Harry discovered was called Angelina Johnson was firm but fair in her conclusion of how good each player was. She took each of the seekers out onto the field one at time and made them join the practice game she had set up. Harry was the last in the line so just relaxed on a bench while he waited his turn. A few of the other students weren't half bad especially one third year girl named Annabelle Todd; she was a good enough flyer and managed to catch the snitch quickly most of the time. The other being a second year boy named Rod Boone who flew well but was let down by the fact he was using a school broom instead of one he owned himself, but he would defiantly be one to watch as he got older.

Although Harry tried to remain interested in what was going on he soon found himself drifting off into sleep. Waking up to hear his name being shouted Harry shot up off his bench and looked around sheepishly. Almost everyone was looking for him; he could see the Weasley's laughing away at him while Angelina stormed over to him. Bracing himself to weather the oncoming storm he calmly strode forwards to meet the angry quidditch captain.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Angelina shouted.

"Err...sort of fell asleep" Harry replied honestly. Stunned silence met Harry's comment, to admit that you had fallen asleep while watching quidditch was sacrilege to this crowd. A look of horror crept around those gathered; Harry noticed the grins of the Weasley's faces disappear replaced with nervousness, well all but Ginny who seemed even more amused at Harry's predicament now.

"What the hell do you mean you fell asleep?" Angelina demanded.

"Well I got a little bored. No offence meant" Harry replied.

"I'll give you bored" Harry heard Angelina say under her breath "Mount your broom now and get in the air" she continued.

Seeing that Harry didn't immediately jump to she turned on him again, this time noticing he didn't have a broom with him. "What are you playing at Black I told you to get in the air? Or is it because you don't have a broom?" she said.

Looking startled Harry replied "No I am just waiting for it that's all"

Angelina anger peaked "Why the hell did you even turn up if you didn't bring a broom?"

"Well I didn't bring it with me but it'll be in a few seconds" Harry explained. Before she could give him another piece of her mind she noticed something travelling fast towards them, she couldn't make out what it was until it was right in front of her.

Grabbing the object with his left hand before it had even stopped harry threw his right leg over it and pushed with his left. Taking off as quickly as he could he soon found himself high above everyone else.

Seeing at he was being motioned to return to the ground Harry descended much slower than he had left. Stopping in front of Angelina he dismounted and stood with his broom slung across both shoulders. Staring plainly at the group around him he waited for the others to speak "Well clearly you can fly" Angelina said almost reluctantly.

Smiling to himself Harry remained silent "Where did you get it?" Ron asked in awe. Bringing his broom from his shoulders he handed it to Ron who held it like it was a new born baby.

"Easy Ron I bought it from a shop" Harry explained.

"Yeah well we guessed that much mate" George and Fred replied.

"My dad got it for me about a year back" Harry elaborated.

"But still mate a Firebolt would be really expensive" Ron whispered. Many sounds of agreement followed, looking rather sheepish Harry didn't reply but simply stood in silence waiting for his fellow Gryffindors to finish admiring his broom.

"Right that's enough" shouted Angelina while fixing Harry with a death glare "I want a game going on now, and you James will be playing seeker against Annabelle and Rod."

With a look of sympathy shot his way from the Weasley's and those gathered around them Harry took to the air again. For the next ten minutes Harry simply sat and watched the game around him, he saw how well the twins worked together he had to feel sorry of those they targeted.

He saw Ron put on am impressive show of his keeping talents, saving almost all the chasers could throw at him. Some of the saves were even impressive either being the tips of his finger tips of the edge of his broom. Now watching the chaser was even more interesting the different complex manoeuvres being run were breathtaking, the way the established first team could tell where they were needed to receive the qauffle.

Seeing the display from the first team Harry couldn't wait till he saw how the reserves did, he was in for a shock. The only chaser of the reserve team who seemed to show any form of talent was Ginny Weasley. She flew like a seasoned veteran anticipating the flight of the qauffle between passes and being able to steal it on occasion, she was sourly let down by her companions who were just not at her level.

He found himself just sitting on his broom watching Ginny fly, not even glancing at the other seekers to see where they were or what they were doing. "Oi Black is your head in the game or not?" a voice shouted from the crowd watching. Taking the cue Harry refocused on his job, searching the pitch for his opponents to see what they were up to before he did anything himself, he sat still for a few moments before setting off as if he had seen the snitch.

Rod and Annabelle followed closely; Harry took his broom high making sure the other two followed him. Reaching the desired height he then descended again at breakneck speeds, with both seekers hot on his heels Harry needed to time this perfectly. Growing closer to the floor he could tell the crowd were excited by the sheer noise now, within two foot of the ground Harry stopped using the FireBolt's superior stopping power to make the change in direction.

Hearing two very loud thuds on the floor Harry slow regained height, ignoring the shouts of displeasure which followed him he silently looked for the snitch again. Seeing it hanging by the back of some chaser he sped towards it, colliding heavily with the chaser he caught the snitch with his outstretched left hand. Grinning triumphantly he mumbles his apologise to the chaser who he hadn't even looked at yet, that was till he received a hefty right hook to the back of his head.

Dazed he looked at the offending party in astonishment. "James Sodding Black! What the hell do you think you are doing nearly knocking me off my broom?" the chaser shouted.

"I didn't mean to, did I" Harry exclaimed while still dazed.

"That's not the point is it? I mean are you even going to say sorry?" the chaser retorted.

"For Merlin's sake I am Sorry ok? I mean I didn't know it was you did I" Harry explained.

The chaser simply fixed him with a glare and waited for a more sincere apologise, all this was happening while the rest of the team and crowd were busy dealing with the two injured seekers. Harry noticed first that they were the only two left in the air first "Don't you think we should head down now?" Harry enquired cautiously.

"No I bloody don't think we should! You still haven't given me a really apology yet Black" the chaser said threateningly. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere Harry quickly decided to give in, he wasn't proud of it but faced with the fury before him he saw it as a good option.

"I am deeply sorry for colliding with you" he said seriously "but if I had to collide with someone I couldn't have picked a prettier chaser" he added cheekily.

Blushing deeply the chaser tried to remain angry at Black, but she knew she couldn't the dam boy seemed to be able to wrap her round his finger. "I bet you say that to all the female chaser" she shot back with confidence she didn't feel.

"No I really mean it. You should know I am a man of my word Gin" Harry replied with a smile.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Needless to say Angelina was very angry that two of the potential seekers were injured, while the one she had was in her words "a real annoying arsehole." But Harry didn't hold it against her; he knew she was just upset because he didn't show a real commitment to the game like others.

"Well do you even care how Rod and Annabelle are doing?" Angelina asked Harry when he came through the portrait hole with the two youngest Weasley's. Throwing a confused looked at his captain Harry walked on.

"Aren't you even going to reply? They could have both been really hurt" she said despairingly.

"Yes but neither of them were and it taught them both a valuable lesson" He replied.

"James I don't think that's the point Angelina was trying to make" Hermione interjected, she had already berated him for his reckless behaviour and had only stopped when Ron had quietly explained to her where he had been for the past half hour.

"Well Angelina if you must know I did feel bad about them. So I went to see them in the hospital wing, by the way they are both fine and will be out by tomorrow morning. But i explained to them why it was important not to shadow another chaser so closely because things like this will happen if they do" Harry said barely containing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Anyway I for one think that a party is in order. Anyone Disagree?" Harry shouted.

A roar of approval met his idea, with a wave if his wand food appeared around the room placed on a table which had also appeared. "The butterbeer's are on me" Harry shouted while taking a bow.

Rolling their eyes Ginny and Hermione held back from the crowd gathering around the food, Ron stood patiently by his girlfriend's side for a few moments before his stomach gave a loud growl. With a sheepish smile on his face he looked at Hermione who simply laughed and said "Oh go on Ron we all know about you and your appetite"

"Thanks Mione, my stomach thinks my throats been cut" he said while walking away.

"Honestly I don't know what it is you see in my brother" Ginny complained.

"He has his good qualities Ginny, you just have to know where to look" Hermione replied.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

The party had lasted long into the night with almost no signs of stopping, Hermione and Ginny had headed off to bed at around midnight. They were some of the few who knew it wouldn't be great to start the sleep deprived, she thought she heard someone shout Firewhiskey but she couldn't be sure. It would be their own faults if they were hangover the next day, especially with all the double lessons they had.

The common room was scattered with debris from last night's party, it looked like a few people hadn't even bothered to head off to bed but just laid down on whatever they could find to sleep on. With a look of disgust and disapproval Hermione made her way through the common room, stumbling over the sleeping bodies she mumbled her apologies as she went that was until she stumble and fell onto Ron.

"Oh my..." was all Hermione managed before Ron had grabbed her in a bear like hug, smiling widely at her she could see the fuzziness in his eyes.

"Was just dreaming about you" Ron slurred. Although Hermione thought it was sweet, she didn't really fancy having a chat with a drunken Ron so she gently lifted him up and walked him to his dorm room; all while Ron sang her praises which told anyone who would listen. By the time she managed to get Ron back into his bed and settled Ginny was waiting patiently in the common room for her.

"Heard my idiot of a brother made a prat of himself this morning" Ginny said while laughing.

Grinning broadly Hermione simply nodded her head and said "It was very sweet though." With a false worried shake of her head Ginny muttered something about what the world was coming to before saying "so Breakfast it is then?"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The first two lessons were almost empty of Gryffindors from third year upwards; this didn't go down well with their head of house that made it her personal mission to drag every single one of them out of bed and to their lessons.

Harry and Ron stumbled in half way through their double DADA class, not even bothering to say anything they took their usual seats next to Hermione and Ginny. With both their heads slumped against the desk they quickly fell asleep.

The small toad like professor had watched every movement of the two as they entered with her beady eyes, she knew that her authority had been questioned in the previous lessons but now was the perfect time for her to regain some of it.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Black you will both be having detention later this evening due to your lateness. I think that it would also be prudent to take points from your house." She paused while she thought "twenty each should suffice" she added coldly.

Ron's head shot up from the table while he groaned in displeasure, while Harry simply shrugged and slumped back down. Smiling triumphantly she walked slowly to the centre of the room "I think a further ten points for your outburst Mr Weasley. And Mr Black while you are attending my class you will remain upright and pay attention" she stated.

"Really?" Harry replied while arching his eyebrow.

"Yes you will. Now do it or you will lose your house even more points today" Umbridge snapped, Harry lazily raise himself up into a position which would placate the women.

"Now can we keep the noise down some of us have hangovers here" Harry announced while holding his head. The class gave a little laugh which was cut off by an outburst from Umbridge "Think you are funny do you Mr Black? We'll see how you like detention for two weeks and losing your house another twenty points."

"Well the evidence before you would show that I do find myself funny. But then again the minister is known to ignore the obvious" Harry replied almost lazily. Umbridge looked like she had been slapped in the face, unable to reply the classroom descended into silence which seemed to last a long time before Umbridge recovered enough to say "Be quiet Mr Black and read your theory book now." With that she turned and walked back to her desk, pouring herself a cup of tea she tried to relax.

The class picked up their books and began to read the passage for this lesson, well almost all the class Ginny was sitting looking at Harry who had put his head back down on the desk. Opening his right eye he could see Ginny looking at him disapprovingly "Ginny? If you're going to rip me a new one can you do it soon, I really don't feel well" Harry whispered.

A furious look passed over Ginny's face quickly before being replaced by a small amused smile."James what the hell are you doing? Why do you bait her like that?"She whispered back, he simply shrugged for an answer.

"You know she can make life difficult for your dad if you keep this up" she whispered again. Harry took a letter out from his robe pocket and handed it to her while saying "Dad sent me this the other day."

_Dear James,_

_I hope you have resolved the issues you wrote to me about in your previous letter, if not the only advice I can offer is that you swallow your pride. _

_By the way I heard about your DADA lessons; I think a more tactful approach hasn't been seen since the Romans knocked down the walls of Carthage. Really James I know your temper gets away from you sometimes but threatening a member of the ministry by saying you'll rip their heart out. I thought I raised you better than that, you never go after the heart first take some limbs beforehand it makes the whole thing last longer. _

_You know I will be fine no matter what happens so just look after yourself and your brother, Devine sends his best wishes and agrees with me about the torture. Don't tell Samson but I have an extra special surprise for him at Christmas so I expect to see you both at home._

_Love Sirius_

_P.S. Almost forgot the Weasley's are spending Christmas at Grimmauld place this year so you better kiss and make up, especially with that Fiery red head Ginny. You are more like your dad then you could imagine James. _

"See Ginny he takes it all as a big game" Harry said when he saw she had finished reading, he notice her blush after she read the P.S. to be honest he had forgot about that bit and had turned a little red himself when he remembered.

Before Ginny could reply Umbridge was up again from her desk "Mr Black I will not have needless talk in this lesson. Five points for disturbing the lesson" she said with glee.

"Sorry Professor we were merely talking about the errors in this course book. Rest assured it won't happen again" Harry replied smoothly.

"What is the meaning of this? This book was provided by the ministry itself it has no incorrect information" she stated calmly.

"Well in this chapter about curses and how to protect yourself, it says that you should calmly talk the person down and if necessary use a Protego."

"Yes and what is the problem with this?" Umbridge said.

"Well how are we expected to form a Protego? It's a spell we should be learning this year but we aren't allowed to practice. And if anything the easiest thing to do would be to dodge the spell and fire a stunner or worse at the offending party." Harry explained slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Mr Black you have gone too far, you question the factual usefulness of a ministry approved document and now you try and sound like you could do a better job at teaching this subject than I can" Umbridge said angrily.

"Yes I could teach this lesson better than you and if anyone is interested I will" Harry replied, he stood up from his desk waved goodbye to his friends and left the room. The class simply watched him go in shock not saying a word but staring at the doorway he had left through.

"He better not have been joking I want to learn something this year" Seamus said in a whisper.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

**A/N:** Right another chapter done I hope everyone enjoyed it; I think some of it is a little rough but i hope it works if you agree or disagree please review with your thoughts.

Thanks for reading it and I would like to thank my Beta GoldMagic89 a.k.a Elmo.

Doubt I will get another chapter done this week but hopefully next week will be different. The next chapter will hopefully have some action in it and I am sorry about the slow pace of the story so far.

Please Review with your thoughts thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Harry found himself slumped against the wall outside of the DADA classroom rubbing his head, swearing he would never let himself drink again he started off towards the dungeons. He didn't head to the hospital wing because he didn't like all the questions and fuss he never had and never would, Snape might treat everyone as if they were a insignificant and worthless member of the human race he had always been different. Not as caring or loving as Sirius or Lupin but in his own way he had done what he thought was best by Harry.

The tension and mutual dislike between Sirius and Severus had been obvious to Harry from a young age; it was like an unspoken truce had been called for the sake of Harry. He never knew why and he never questioned it.

Harry had travelled all around the world with Sirius after and before Harry had received his Hogwarts letter but the reasons had changed.

_Flashback. _

Harry was stood in a large room with portraits covering the wall from the floor to its roof; the old comfortable furniture which was dotted around was ignored by Harry. He stood there in the centre of the room looking at the door waiting for his dad to come back, he had left with a ancient looking man whose blue eyes had twinkled as he offered the small by a lemon drop.

Harry didn't move for what seemed like a life time to the small boy waiting for his dad to return to him, he was confused and a little bit scared. Earlier that day he had received a letter about Hogwarts but it couldn't have been for him because it was labelled for a boy named Harry Potter, of course Harry had heard about the other boy before and how he had been involved in the fall of you know who. But he didn't understand why the letter had come to him, even when he asked his dad he wasn't given an answer just brought straight to this room to meet the old man.

Before Harry could dwell on his confusion anymore Sirius and Dumbledore re-entered the room, smiling at him reassuringly Sirius stood next to Harry and waited for Dumbledore to take his seat behind his huge desk.

"My dear boy I know you must be confused and no doubt a little scared" Albus said kindly.

"I'm not scared" Harry said bravely.

Smiling to himself Albus replied "Of course not Harry, but to be afraid of the unknown is natural human behaviour. It shouldn't be denied because it has its uses."

Standing more firmly and with a straighter back Harry said "I am still not scared" in reply.

"Good. Now hold onto that bravery and keep it close to your heart because there is a tale which you need to know and people to need to be aware of." Albus stated.

There was a knock on the door behind Harry and Sirius, through it Severus walked his dark clothing billowing behind him. "You called for me Headmaster?" he said in a cold voice which Harry knew was a front for a more feeling person underneath.

"Severus the time has come for young Harry to learn the truth, I believe between the three of us we can answer any questions he has" the Headmaster replied sadly.

What followed was a hard story for Harry to hear, he had always knew that Sirius had been close friends with the potters because he spoke of them often. But to learn that they were his parents and how they had died for him broke his young heart. The fact that Sirius almost went to Azkaban scared Harry no end, he didn't even want to think what life would have been like if he hadn't had Sirius.

Instead of the happy Sirius who was always joking with Harry and Sam whenever he could, he saw a man who was reliving the worst moments of his life. Gone was his infectious smile replaced by a mask or misery and sorrow.

Harry was left feeling numb when Dumbledore has finished speaking and explaining, all Harry could think was why him? Why was he so special?

_End of Flashback._

That was the day Harry first began to lose his innocence, the day he lost his childhood and what he thought was reality. From that day on he had sworn to do his best and train his hardest to be prepared, the weight of the prophecy hung heavily on his shoulders but it was a weight he would gladly burden to protect those he loved and those who he didn't.

Sirius would still always be Harry's dad and nothing in the world could every change that, Albus and Severus became a part of Harry's new family that day Albus was his Grandfather who supported and guided the young man while Severus was like an uncle who guided him but was never overly soft on him.

By far Severus was the one who pushed Harry the hardest and didn't sugar coat his complaints about Harry's failures. He had been the one who introduced him to Barabbas for which he would be eternally gratefully, the lessons he learnt from him had saved his life last summer and he didn't doubt they would save his life again.

Harry had been thinking over all this while he walked barely noticing the passage of time or how his feet moved on their own taking him towards his destination. Standing outside the dungeon door Harry tried his best to not look ill, taking a deep breath Harry entered. Walking straight into one of Snape's first year lessons.

"Ah Mr Black. And what do we owe to this pleasure?" Snape asking in his normal harsh tones.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir I was wondering if you would help me with one of my headaches." Harry replied politely. Snape gave Harry a look which would appear to be a death glare to those who didn't know the professor well, but to Harry he could see the concern in the potion masters eyes when he asked the question "Is this self induced?"

"Yes sir regrettably it is" Harry replied. Snape almost sighed with relief before heading into his backroom. Harry relaxed against the wall of the classroom letting its cool surface give him warm body some relief.

He looked around the room and at the faces of the first years before him; they seemed so young and nervous. It was a class of Gryffindors and Slytherin's the young lions seemed on edge and he could tell why when he tried to make eye contact with Samson.

He was purposely refusing to look at Harry instead focusing entirely on his book which lay before him. Even when a boy next to him gave him a slight nudge and said something he refused to meet Harry's eyes, Harry couldn't understand why Sam still hadn't forgiven him. He had forgiven the others and tried his hardest to be relaxed around them, but Sam still wouldn't talk to him and avoided him as often as he could.

Before Harry could go over to see his younger brother Snape returned with a greenish potion "Now Mr Black drink this and your headache should become more manageable within the hour. However I would advise you to not get yourself in this state again others wouldn't be as understanding as I am."

Nodding his thanks Harry quickly drank the potion before handing it back to Snape.

"Now be on with yourself Mr Black you shouldn't miss anymore of your lesson. Or interrupt anymore of mine" Snape said plainly.

Throwing one look over his shoulder at his brother before he left Harry resolved to do something about himself and Samson even if it killed him.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Over the course of the next two days Harry tried his hardest to grab Sam's attention; he would try to ambush him as he left lessons or even try to corner him in the common room. But nothing he did worked, Sam was able to get past him and escape on every occasion without fail.

Felling thoroughly defeated Harry walked the cold corridors to the great hall for Breakfast. Dropping down heavily Harry sat next to Ron who was shovelling as much food in his mouth as possible, while Hermione and Ginny watched in horror.

"You know you'll choke right?" Harry said.

"I keep telling him but he never listens" chimed in Ginny.

Throwing dirty looks their way Ron didn't reply but simply kept filling his mouth with food, finally Hermione spoke up "Really Ronald where are your manners?"

Ron quickly swallowed and looked sheepish "Sorry Mione. I was just hungry" cam his quiet reply.

Ron searched the table looking for a something to veer the conversation away from himself, seeing Harry's slumped shoulders and look of misery he acted "James what's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry closer than they had since he sat down and could see he looked down, which wasn't unusual but they could at least guess the reason now.

"Is Samson still not talking to you?" Ginny enquired.

Shaking his head Harry didn't reply. Hermione chimed him "Have you actually apologised to him James?"

"Of course I haven't. That isn't how we do things, we almost never fight and if we do it only lasts a day before we go back to normal." Harry said in reply.

The trio looked at each other in confusion, it was Ginny who spoke up first "So you have never apologised to Sam or your Parents?"

"No. I've never needed too because nothing every lasts this long." Harry replied.

"Well what have you been doing to get him to talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Been trying to catch him after lessons and in the common room for the past few days, Ron's been lending me a hand as well" said Harry. Ron looked slightly nervous while the two girls turned their gaze onto him. With barely concealed disapproval the two launched a verbal assault on Ron.

"What the Hell Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ron you shouldn't have helped James, it is between him and his brother." Hermione shook her head before continuing "you should know better, just think how you would feel if one of the twin's friends was helping them to ambush you"

Harry sat silently watching the exchange with growing concern; he had seen the trio argue plenty of times but this was different the two were laying into Ron without mercy.

Harry quickly interrupted the argument before Ron could lose his temper "Calm down both of you. I asked Ron to help me and like a good friend he did. Ok?" he said while looking at the two girls who seemed to be seething with anger.

Without some much as a backwards glance Hermione and Ginny stood up and told them they would see them in Charms which was their first lesson. Ron waited a few moments before thanking Harry.

"No worries mate" Harry mumbled back, before being struck by a thought "Why did they snap at you Ron; I've seen you all fight before. But that was going to get out of hand" Harry said.

Ron's ears turned red and he shifted uncomfortably before replying "Well the thing is last year me and Hermione fell out over the Triwizard tournament. And Ginny tried to help her by doing what I am doing to Sam for you, and I kind of kicked off at them both for doing it" Ron explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So they think your being a bit of a hypocrite then?" Harry asked sadly.

"Pretty much mate" replied Ron in the same tone.

"Looks like it's going to be a rough day then doesn't it" Harry sighed.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Hermione and Ginny ignored both Harry and Ron, their charms lesson had been a frosty one and they had barely spoken a word in the following lessons until Harry stopped Hermione on her own after the end of a particularly boring lesson of the History of Magic.

They had been the only two who had managed to stay focused or even awake during the lesson, Hermione's usual drive to learn keeping her going while Harry's own amazement at how the professor before them could butcher a lesson which should have been at the very least mildly interesting for the students.

But that wasn't a discussion that he was about to get into with Hermione right now, he was more focused on how she and Ron where going to resolve their differences. Standing opposite Her Harry thought carefully about how to broach the subject, he couldn't see a way to not cause an argument so simply decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Hermione when are you going to talk to Ron?" he asked.

"That is none of your business" she replied coolly.

"It kind of is though isn't it?" stated Harry plainly.

"James you have no idea how hard Ron was on Ginny and I last year" she snapped back.

"For god sake Hermione grow up. That was last year; you already forgave him because I know you took him to the Yule Ball." He stated as calmly as he could.

"Your one to talk, I mean you're so emotionally stunted that you haven't even thought to say sorry to your own brother" she said almost shouting now. Their heated discussion had drawn several passing students who although they could hear what was going on, they saw the barely contained fury coming from Hermione. It seemed like it would only be a few moments till wands were drawn, the fight would be something to see. After Harry's duel with Cedric the whole school had wanted to see more and find out if it was anything more than a fluke.

The word spread quickly and soon more and more students were packing into the hallway outside of the History of Magic classroom, among them were Ron and Ginny as well as all of the Gryffindor.

Harry and Hermione barely even noticed the crowd gather around them so intent on their argument, Harry steadfastly refusing to admit he was emotionally stunted while Hermione wouldn't admit she was taking things too far.

With a scream Hermione shouted "What the hell do you know about anything. You've not even known any of us that long how can you judge?"

"Great judge of character me." Harry replied nonchalantly which infuriated Hermione more, she fingered her wand tentatively she had been pushed to her limit and wanted James to stop and see she was right and how stupid he was.

"I think what's real got you pissed is that I've only known Ron a matter of months and we are already great mates. Are you afraid he won't give you as much attention?" Harry replied in a mocking tone.

That was it, a red mist descended over Hermione's vision and before she knew what was happening she had sent a strong red stunner towards James. Harry saw the stunner as if it moved in slow motion rolling forwards with the spell hurtling over his head he stood and pointed his wand at Hermione to find her blocked by Ron, who stood in front of her protectively.

Smiling triumphantly Harry said "See Hermione he doesn't care that you were fighting he would still have took any spell I sent your way" he stopped looked around at the crowd before returning his gaze three furious looking faces and continued in a quieter voice "This is how you learn your lesson, we are stronger united than we are divided."

Before any of the trio could say a word in reply there was a high pitched cough from behind the crowd who seemed to be in stunned silence, they parted leaving a walk way to a small toad like women who smiled in false sweetness to everyone.

"Dear me, dear, dear me Mr Black it would seem you have cause somewhat of a ruckus" she said in girlish voice.

Harry stared blankly back at her before replying "For once professor you may be right, so where do you want to do this? Here or back at your office"

"Oh I think this incident will have to be taken higher than just I Mr Black, but don't worry I will see that justice is done" she replied menacingly before addressing the crowd "you shall all disperse now or face detentions. While Mr Black follows me to the Headmaster's office."

The crowd dispersed quickly while Umbridge began to walk away down the hallway. Turning back she motioned for Harry to follow her and stood impatiently when he didn't move. Harry walked up to his three friends who still hadn't moved, he positioned himself so it would be obvious he meant no harm before coming closer and whispering "Let me explain tonight before you hate me." And with that he was walking casually after Umbridge as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

AN. Ok so hope you liked the chapter and review please I love to hear your opinions on what I write.

As for the next chapter hopefully it will be out for Sunday but no promises and it will have a bit of action in it with Harry fighting some monsters.

Thanks again to my brilliant Beta GoldMagic89 a.k.a Elmo, she is great for getting back to me quickly and is always eager to help me with any problems or doubts I have with this story.

Thanks again for reading and hope you stay tuned for the rest of the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Shaky Foundations

The walk through the corridors behind Umbridge was interesting for Harry; he could see students pointing at him while whispering to those closest to them. Obviously the news of his argument with Hermione had travelled fast. Lost in his own thoughts Harry barely noticed that he had walked down the same corridor numerous times while following Umbridge and he remained blissfully unaware until the toad like women stopped in front of him suddenly, reacting quickly Harry sidestepped around her and calmly waited for an explanation.

After several minutes he could see no explanation was forthcoming he acted "Err Professor are you lost?"

Silence was Harry's only reply; he stood there for a few moments more before saying anything again.

"Professor the headmaster's office isn't on this floor or this side of the castle." Harry said in a natural tone.

The glare that he received had venom written all over it "I am well aware of the location of the headmaster's office Mr Black, I was merely taking a longer route." And with this she was moving again down the corridor they had previously come. Taking his place at her back once again Harry fell silent, and became almost lost in his thoughts.

Before he knew it they had arrived at the headmaster's office with the usual gargoyle guarding the way. Umbridge stood before it waiting silently, Harry stood behind her confused. Was she going to say the password or just stand there aimlessly, even before he could say a word Umbridge's voice cut across his own. "No Mr Black before you ask I haven't forgotten the password I am merely waiting for this gargoyle to move for me."

"I would have thought that the quickest way to get him to move would be giving him the password" Harry replied casually. The women before him snapped round to face him, it was the quickest he had ever seen her move.

Mere inches from his face she was seething with anger "One more comment from you Mr Black and I will personally see that you don't last the week in this school."

"I didn't know you had the authority" he replied.

"There are changes coming to Hogwarts Mr Black I suggest you get used to them." Spat Umbridge.

They stood for several moments simply glaring at each other waiting to see who would look away first. Umbridge knew she needed to squash his spirit quickly, in the short time she had been in the school the boy before her had given her the most trouble. To quell his argumentativeness and aggressiveness she had decided to meet it head on, knowing she had the support of the ministry behind her.

Harry didn't think of anything he just stared into the face of a short toad like women who was trying to bully him, he had seen worse through his life. Been scared to death many times and faced worse people than this 'thing' standing in front of him, and he was dammed if he would look away first, he wouldn't show any sign of weakness to her and he knew it would boil up in her and eat at her.

The sound of stone being dragged across more stone interrupted the glares of the two. Professor McGonagall walked towards them from the stairs, she looked almost as furious as Umbridge and Harry knew that before a word was even said that he had really messed up. It was one thing to upset a Professor but to cross McGonagall was a death sentence.

"Mr Black once you are done here report to my office. I have a few words which you need to hear" she stated plainly.

Gulping Harry replied "Yes Professor."

Seeing her chance to regain the lead in this conversation Umbridge grasped Harry by the arm before looking apologetically at her colleague "Sorry to interrupt Minerva, but we simple must be seeing the Headmaster." Dragging Harry behind her while walking up the worn stone steps to Dumbledore's office, they stopped in front of the door while Umbridge composed herself before raising a hand to knock on the door.

A cheerful voice carried through the wood to them both, "Enter Miss Umbridge and bring along young Mr Black."

Visibly flustered Umbridge tried her best to pretend she wasn't disappointed she wouldn't be making a triumphant entrance to the Headmaster's office. Never the less she puffed up her chest and stood straighter before finally walking to the office and taking a commanding stance in front of the old man before her.

Never taking his eyes off the paper work in front of him Dumbledore began to ask his questions "And what Professor Umbridge do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have brought Mr Black to you for punishment" she stated plainly.

"Punishment for what Delores?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Attacking a fellow pupil. Which I know is punished by dismissal from this school" She said triumphantly.

Dumbledore lowered his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes wearily, "Dolores I am well aware of what happened between Mr Black and Miss Granger. From my understanding it was a quarrel between friends which escalated needlessly" same his tired voice.

"Hardly a quarrel Headmaster, wands were drawn and curses thrown." Umbridge retorted.

"But were there Wands Drawn Dolores?" Albus Asked calmly.

"Are you accusing me of being a liar" Umbridge snapped.

"Not a lair Professor, I am merely suggesting you have ignored some of the facts" he replied with a crooked grin, before turning to Harry and saying "Mr Black did you draw your wand at any time during your quarrel?"

"No Sir I did not" he replied simply.

A looked of fury passed of the short women's face who stood before him, Dumbledore rose from his seat behind the desk and slowly walked towards them both.

Stopping just short of Umbridge he spoke directly to her "Professor you have brought a student to me for a trivial matter. This I can overlook but it is impossible to ignore your hostility towards young Mr Black."

The old wizard had begun to pace from one side of his long desk to the other all the while talking slowly and calmly.

"You have been here for almost a month Professor and in that time I think I have seen you more than any other staff member, you constantly complain about the standards and teaching practices of your colleagues. You have made several accusations against students and staff members and their anti-ministry stance. And finally Delores you have attempted in every way to sabotage the running of this school with what little power you have."

Her throat tightened, coughing to clear her voice she began again "I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and the High Inquisitor of this school. My power was given to me by the minster himself and cannot be belittled, you say that I have little power to change this school and how it is run. Well Headmaster the day is coming when that will change, those who support the minister will be rewarded and those who lie and try to use the memory of a young boy will be dealt with." She stood straighter than she had and seemed to challenge Dumbledore.

He simply stared at her with his blue eyes which lacked their usual warmth. "You may leave now Dolores I wish to have a word with Mr Black in private." The order was followed quickly but Umbridge thought she had won and carried herself in a triumphant manner, turning before she left the office she said "Headmaster I demand that Mr Black's wand be removed from him and only returned for lessons. I will also be waiting outside to escort Mr Black to his common room to make sure he doesn't break any other rules." And with that she left the room leaving Harry and Dumbledore in a shocked silence.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Shaking his head wearily Dumbledore tore his gaze from the door which Umbridge had just left through, and placed it onto the young man who had been silent throughout the previous conversation.

"My dear boy it seems we only see each other privately when one or both of us are in trouble" the old man said while smiling. A small grin graced Harry's face but he didn't reply, Dumbledore motioned for him to take the vacant seat near the wide fireplace which appeared in his office.

Seeing the confusion pass over Harry's face Dumbledore quickly explained. "As the headmaster I have a degree of control of the structure of it."

Only gaining a shrug in reply Albus lit the fire with a wave of his wand. "The warmth will do the world of good for both of us I'm sure. These cold winter evenings play havoc on my joints" he continued.

A small chuckle escaped Harry and he whispered "Old sir? I wouldn't say you look a day over one hundred."

"Thank you, I knew there was a reason you are one of my favourite pupils." Albus replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Neither said a word for what seemed like an age; Harry sat in the silence staring off into the distance but not focusing on anything. The soft glow of the fire reflecting of his glasses as the room slowly darkened as the minutes past, he barely heard the hard lashings of rain hitting the ancient glass windows of the wind blowing around the towers of the school.

When he finally brought his gaze to meet that of the wizard next to him, he saw the old man who had cared for and guided him in the past and who he knew he could trust. "I've messed up this time haven't I?" he asked in a whisper.

"No one is above redemption Harry, all we need to do is seek it in those we have offended." Came the wise words of Dumbledore.

"You know sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if things had gone differently, what would have it been like for me to grow up with my parents or even have friends growing up. And worst of all what it would be like to have people know me for who I really am." He muttered quietly more to himself than Dumbledore.

"People may not know you're real name Harry, but they can know the real you. This incident with Miss Granger doesn't signal the end of all friendships you have built Harry; it is the development of them how you chose to act now will dictate how things stand between you and your friends." Dumbledore stopped and conjured a pitcher of ice cold water, offering Harry a glass he poured his own and took a long gulp before continuing.

"You have two options available to you my boy. First being swallow your pride and explain your actions to your friends." Seeing the slight panic in Harry's eyes Dumbledore quickly added "I wouldn't go as far as telling them your true name but give them a rough explanation so that when the truth does come out it will not be such a hard blow to them. Second option would be to simply ignore what has happened and continue you in a solitary life." Explained the old wizard.

Harry leaned back in his chair thinking over what had been said to him, sipping slowly from his glass he thought deeply about how he could survive on his own. He knew that it wasn't healthy to be this way with people; he couldn't treat them like he had been treated. From the time he got his Hogwarts letter and it was decided he would train to defeat Voldermort he hadn't had a friend of a similar age, always surrounded by those older and wiser than him. His only reprieve being his time with Samson where he could still act like a kid, he knew he hadn't had a terrible time but it had defiantly left him with a problem interacting with people in a normal day to day way.

The way he had escalated things with Hermione was a prime example, a normal person may, would or could have stopped themselves from pushing and leading her to act. But not Harry everything he had done was to get a reaction out of Hermione, it was how he had always been taught by Barabbas. A person learns more by doing and then thinking over their actions then if they are simply told what to do and why, it was a philosophy which worked with what Harry was destined to do but couldn't be applied to school children.

"It is getting late Harry." Dumbledore said softly, it jarred Harry from his thoughts.

With a nod of his head Harry stood and began to make his way to the door only to be stopped by Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

"Remember the options you have before you Harry, I trust you will choose the correct path" breathed Dumbledore.

"I always do the right thing sir. No matter what" Harry replied. But still Dumbledore's Hand didn't leave his shoulder, a mixture of sadness and pride crossed the weary headmaster's face before he said anything.

"Now before you leave I think we should placate the beast we are holding close to our chests" he added. Reaching inside his robes Harry brought out his wand and handed it to his headmaster.

"I wish we didn't need to do this but the insufferable women would only make your life harder if I didn't. I am deeply sorry Harry" Albus said regretfully.

"It's ok Professor I'm used to it by now" he replied before leaving through the door.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The gargoyle jumped aside to allow Harry to leave the headmaster's tower, stood waiting for him was a ghastly pink imitation of life.

"Mr Black I do hope you are wand less?" The women asked.

"Yes professor" Harry mumbled back. A beaming grin came to the horrible women's face and she began to walk away with an obvious spring in her step. Resisting the urge to cause physical harm to the women before him Harry fell into step behind her.

Walking through the empty silent corridors the only noise being footsteps, the darkness and cold weather made the castle seem sinister. It had only been a few moments but Umbridge couldn't contain herself, she had to gloat. "Well of course I knew the Headmaster would take my advice about your wand, maybe it isn't too late for him to mend his ways. Unlike some other people I could mention." She added the last part while sending a backwards glance at Harry, who simply stared right through her as if she wasn't even there.

Slightly unnerved by his gaze Umbridge carried on regardless. "Yes, there is a change coming to this school and society as a whole. For too long the wrong sort of people have held influence but recent events have shown the ugly truth." She gloated again.

Harry bit back his own response and instead acted as if nothing had happened. This gave heart to Umbridge who saw his silence as a sign of his submission. So her rant continued and grew, it crossed subjects like how the Minister would solve everything that was wrong with wizarding Britain now he had thrown off Dumbledore's influence, to things like the up and coming legal bill which would require all persons of a mixed background to be tracked and monitored.

At this Harry stopped dead in the middle of his stride and her rant. Looking around when she noticed he had stopped moving she came hurriedly back to him.

"What is the meaning of this Mr Black? I did not give you permission to stop." She shouted.

"What the hell do you mean 'mixed background'?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Well I would have thought it obvious to even those of the most minor of intelligence. It means those who are not totally human." She said while smirking.

Her expression made Harry feel ill. "So what you are saying is that because they are not 'totally human' they should be spied on?" he spat back.

Umbridge squared her shoulders and took a step closer to Harry before replying "Yes I am saying that, maybe if previous governments had implemented such actions unfortunate occurrences could have been avoided."

"Like what?" Harry scoffed.

"It is a well-known fact that those who suffer from dark diseases such as Lycanthropy commit the majority of this countries crime." She snapped back.

"What do you expect when you barely treat them as people? You won't allow them to have certain jobs or even be employed in the ministry." He replied feeling his anger grow even higher.

"Really Mr Black you are a fifteen year old boy what could you possibly know of the greater world and how it is run." She retorted.

"Oh I don't know it might be because my dad's best friend is a werewolf." He growled.

"Now that does not surprise me." She shot back.

Harry stared at her in the eyes trying with all his might to tell her with just a look how much he hated her right at that moment. "I wondered how long it would be until you mentioned Sirius in your rant." He complained.

"Well it would hardly be a decent discussion if we didn't mention the biggest traitor of the last war. How does it feel to know your father is the murder of a baby, he killed him and then fed some cock and bull story to Dumbledore so he was protected. You and your brother and the spawn of the devil." She said venomously.

Something snapped in Harry's head, gone was his self-control his rage growing consuming him. The familiar red mist was descending over his mind. Taking several deep breathes Harry clenched his hands which were at his sides into fists, regretting that he had handed over his wand to Dumbledore he knew he would have to rely on a verbal assault.

Letting his mind clear slightly Harry opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say was lost when a great boom was herd from outside the castle. Curios Harry ignored Umbridge and walked towards the window and stared out into the darkness. He couldn't see anything and to be honest it wasn't surprising, as it was pitch black outside, he didn't know what he had been expecting to find but it seemed like it was nothing.

Umbridge was complaining to him again about just walking away so he slowly walked back towards her. He never made it.

Another boom echoed around the grounds, and then another. Harry dropped into a stable fighting stance, reaching for the inside pocket of his robes where he usually kept his wand. He momentarily forgot he had handed it to Dumbledore but there was nothing he could do now.

Soft thuds could be heard coming from outside and they appeared to be getting closer and closer. Harry looked to Umbridge who was stood rigidly still with confusion written on her face.

"Professor I think it would be best if we continued this discussion somewhere else." He said calmly. She bristled at his suggesting and laughed scornfully. "You do not dictate my decisions Mr Black. We shall stay even if it does seem you are afraid of a little thunder."

"But that's just the thing Professor that isn't thunder." Harry said.

No sooner had the words escaped from Harry's lips when the windows behind him smashed, sending thousands of razor sharp shards flying his way. Seeing no other option Harry tried to make himself as small a target as possible for the shards but still he took several to his lower back and legs.

Feeling the glass bite into his skin Harry let out an involuntary gasp. Ashamed of himself he slammed shut he mouth and remained silent as he heard the masonry begin to crumble. Standing quickly and turning to the source of the noise he saw what had caused the destruction.

It stepped out of the darkness into the well-lit corridor one hoof at a time, its massive body finding it difficult to make its way through. Breaking a larger hole into the wall It finally came all the way through and took stock of its surroundings, its giant snout smelling the unfamiliar things around it.

"Professor move very slowly away." Harry whispered.

"What the hell is that thing?" she whispered back.

"I don't know, how about using your head Professor. It's about seven foot tall and full of muscle. Oh and if you hadn't noticed its half man and bull." Harry said angrily.

Something about Harry's voice had caught the Minotaur's attention, scrapping its hoof across the floor as if about to charge it roared and lowered its horns at Harry and Umbridge. Harry looked desperately around to see if any help was coming but he saw none. Cursing he hoped that at least he could rely on the DADA teacher to help him. But she had stopped transfixed by the monsters stare and whimpering softly to herself, her wand was held limply in her hand so Harry acted.

Rushing forwards and snatching the wand from her hand he quickly pointed it at the Minotaur before him. "Conjunctivitis" he roared.

A loud roar of protest came from the Minotaur as it rubbed its eyes. Harry took his chance and sent several Reducto curses its way. Taking Umbridge by the arm he dragged her away all the while using her wand to fire hexes and curses at the Minotaur.

"Professor you need to go and get some help quickly." He told her.

She stared blankly at him, shaking her Harry could see she was in shock and wouldn't be doing anything useful, not that she normally did Harry mused. He gently laid her on the floor as close to the wall as possible, hoping she wouldn't be crushed in the struggle. Well he didn't hope to hard.

Hearing the heavy thuds on the floor, pushing himself off the floor quickly, he took his place in the middle of the corridor and stood waiting for the Minotaur to come closer. Holding the unfamiliar wand in his hand he felt fear eating away at his stomach. His heart was racing his legs left like they were made of lead, his mind told him to run as fast as he could and get away.

He wouldn't because that was not who he was, he had been told a very long time ago that bravery was not the absence of fear but the ability to overcome it. He held that idea close to his heart at that moment as he had often done in the past year and would often do again before his fight was done.

Wondering as if only in an afterthought how effective his spell would be, only having done it a handful of times since he had learnt it and almost always feeling drained magically and physically. He knew he would just have to hope for the best and pray to whatever gods may be, for his unconquerable soul.

The Minotaur was gaining ground and looked infuriated tossing its head back and forth with spittle flying in all directions. Single minded in its goal to reach and hurt Harry it was gone to the world.

Growling in anger as it steadily grew close it lowered its horns and roaring in triumphant. Harry raised the wand and held it steady pointed at the Minotaur's head.

"INCONSCIUM." Harry bellowed at the top of his lungs. A bright light shot out of the tip of his borrowed wand made contact with the Minotaur's head almost instantly. The beast slowed but didn't stop.

Harry raised his wand again and shouted "INCONSCIUM." Again the bright light made contact with the beast but still it didn't stop. Harry was shaking now not from fear but fatigue the Minotaur was almost upon him, so using what little magical reserve's he had left he raise his wand again and for the final time shouted "INCONSCIUM."

He never saw the results because he dropped to the floor unconscious, the beast was hit for the third time in the head and this time it stuck. Giving an animalist groan as it fell it skidded across the floor directly into harry, if he hadn't of passed out from the fatigue he would had defiantly passed out from pain as the two great horns smashed into his legs piercing them both like a hot knife through butter.

Harry was found by Professor Flitwick who was the nearest Professor to be on patrol. Seeing Harry laying in a pool of blood and with a huge beast at his feet, the small Professor blanched and quickly sent for help with his patronus. Harry had already been losing a lot of blood from the broken glass lodged into his back and legs but it was nothing compared to what came now. He was lucky to be found and the worst of his injures healed quickly but it would still take him time to recover.

Barely a second glance was given to the bumbling retch which was Professor Umbridge, but she was gently guided away with soothing words and the promise of a warm bed. While Harry who was still unconscious was to be levitated to the hospital wing.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Harry slowly began to stir the fogginess which had infested his mind slowly abated; he tried to open his eyes but was blinded by a light. Groaning in pain he could feel his whole body crying out in protest of his efforts to move, he could hear voices which seemed far away but he wasn't sure because of the ringing in his ears.

"Mr Black can you hear me?" the voice said.

With a moan Harry replied. More voices joined the first more than he could keep track and understand, words seemed to mingle together and create a wall of nonsensical sound. Again he tried to open his eyes to get a better picture of where he was and who was around him, the lights didn't hurt him as much this time and slowly the images formed in front of him but still blurry.

"I can't see properly" croaked his throat feeling sore from disuse. A blur moved next to him and he felt something being put into his hand, he realised it was a pair of glasses which he quickly slipped onto his face.

He was met by the faces or Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Samson who had handed him his glasses. Before he could say a word he was caught be Samson in a bear like hug, he could hear a muffled voice coming from Samson's head which was buried in his chest.

He only let go when Harry's spluttered coughs reminded him his brother had been seriously hurt, looking worriedly from his bother to Madam Pomfrey he stared shamefaced at the floor.

"I'm glad to see you too shorty" Harry joked. Samson grinned and hugged his brother again but this time more gently.

"James I am sorry I di….." was all Samson said before Harry had shushed him.

"Sam what are you saying sorry for? It's me who should be telling you I'm sorry; I guess Hermione was right when she said I was 'emotionally stunted.' So for what it's worth I'm sorry Sam." Harry said quickly.

Leaning out of his bed he took his brother by the shoulder and gave him a hug before turning to face Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, both of whom were smiling at the show of affection between the two boys.

"So how long have I been out then?" Harry asked. Sam gave a nervous glance to Madam Pomfrey who nodded her head.

"Almost a week James." Sam replied. Hardly able to believe it Harry looked over to the two adults in the room who simply nodded their heads in conformation.

"How?" was all he asked.

Dumbledore gave a length explanation of the after effects of Harry's encounter, his loss of blood, broken legs and magical exhaustion all meant that it was safer to keep Harry in a potion induced coma. Harry could see the reasoning behind this and didn't argue but turned back to his brother and continued talking.

"So are you going to tell me all about what happened then or not?" Sam teased.

"Maybe I don't want to." Harry joked back. Sam pulled a face which Harry knew well, he would use it all the time on Sirius when he wanted something and it would always work.

"Come on James. Everyone heard about it so you might as well tell me." Sam said happily.

"Course I will mate, but not right now ok. I'll tell you all about it when I get out of here." Harry chuckled. He made a move to stand from his bed but was cut off by the strict voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"Now Mr Black before you attempt to escape from your bed anymore I suggest you lay back down. You have some more visitors." She said assertively. Following her advice Harry made himself more comfortable on his bed while chatting with Samson beside him.

"James it is good to see you so well, I will if you allow send in your visitors who are eager to see you." Albus interrupted.

With a nod of Harry's head the headmaster was gone walking towards the great double doors, he was only gone for a matter of seconds before he returned with three people in tow.

Standing at the foot of his bed they stood awkwardly in silence for minutes, the silence stretched on and threatened to continue before Dumbledore exclaimed "Samson if you could join me on my walk back to your Common room, perhaps we could get some of James's belongings to make his stay more comfortable." Samson looked at his brother and received a nod, motioned by the headmaster to wait outside the doors momentarily Albus turned back to the group and said "I thought perhaps a few moments in private would allow things to be aired."

He moved off to join Samson outside the hospital wing, leaving the four teenagers alone and in silence once again.

It was Harry who broke the silence "So….." was all he said. For his efforts he saw Ginny turn a dangerous shade of red while both Ron and Hermione looked at their shoes. Looking angrily between her brother and his girlfriend she huffed and sat down heavily before turning her blistering gaze to the boy in the bed.

"Really after everything all you can say is so?" she growled. Both Ron and Hermione shot her warning looks. But she continued "For merlin's sake don't give me that look he should be apologising to Hermione."

A smile spread across Harry's face as he watched the fiery redhead before him, she wasn't willing to act like everyone else and easily forget what he had done to Hermione and how it had torn the girl apart. For a strange reason this made Harry feel good, there was a person who would stop him and wouldn't easily give in because of what he had been through.

All the time Harry was thinking this through in his head Ginny saw the grin spread across his face and it brought to the forefront of her mind the conflicting feelings she had for James. There was no denying she thought he was handsome, funny and could be a great guy. But and it was a big but his argument with Hermione had changed thing, shown her a side of him she wasn't sure she liked he had pushed the usually quiet and studious girl she knew and made her a ferocious and dangerous person. It may have only lasted for a matter of minutes but she knew it had scared Hermione and to the same extent everyone else.

So she acted, she didn't think that a person who had caused all that should be allowed to just sit there and smile while the others were confused and a little frightened. So she raised her hand and brought it crashing down across James's face. The slap caused an almighty noise to echo across the hospital wing.

"You have no right to be sat there looking so smug." She roared.

"What the hell Ginny you can't slap him after what he went through." Ron shrieked in reply.

Brother and sister stood ready to engage in a verbal fight the likes of which would never have been seen in the school's history, but a small laugh took the wind out of both their sails. Looking at the source of the laugh both of them became momentarily lost in confusion.

Harry slay there with a bright red hand print clearly evident on his face laughing like a manic. Tears in his eyes, it took him several minutes to regain his normal breathing so that he would be able to speak. But when he did he looked each of the three in the eyes one by one as he talked.

"Your right Ginny and thank you for the slap, although I wasn't smiling for the reason you probably thought." He said before turning his gaze to Hermione.

"Now I know nothing I say will change what happened Hermione, but what's done is done. I can only say from the very bottom of my heart that I am truly sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me some day, but I understand if you can't." he slowly explained.

And finally he turned to Ron who still had a look of bemusement on his face.

"Now mate I am happy that you came to my defence against Ginny, but I did deserve it and I hope you will learn that just because I am injured doesn't mean you have to forget things I have done to upset you." After uttering these words Harry simply looked at the three people before him and hoped they would be able to understand.

"You three have been the only friends I've ever had who were even close to my age, and I should have treated you better. Especially you Hermione, but the only thing I can offer for you in any form of explanation are a few details about my past. But I want to be able to do that another time maybe in the next few weeks if we are lucky." He explained.

The three looked between each other and thought over what had just been said, they all knew Harry was a very private person and seemed to have hardly apologised to anyone for anything since his arrival at Hogwarts. So to hear him offer explanations and his sincere apology was breathe taking.

Ginny had the decency to look embarrassed while Ron and Hermione both looked a lot more comfortable. The conversation steered to more mundane things and the news of daily life in the school. It turned out that Harry had missed the first game of the season because he was unconscious in the hospital wing, but Ron graciously said he didn't hold it against him.

It was while being regaled with stories of Ron and Ginny quidditch, that the first comments about his glasses were made. "Anyway mate how come you have glasses on?" Ron asked.

"Always needed them." Harry replied.

"Then how come this is the first time we are seeing them?" Ginny asked.

"I'm guessing you wore contacts before right?" Hermione asked quietly.

"In one like always Hermione." He said with a smile.

The others talked about how weird it was for a wizard to have contacts and other things that the two Weasley's found odd about the muggle word. Sitting talking to his friends Harry thought this could be one of the happiest and care free moments of his entire life so far, he wanted it to last forever.

But things have a way of doing just the opposite of what people want them to. There was a loud commotion outside the hospital wing doors and they could hear raise voices and what sounded like threats.

The doors flew open and the voices became clear. "I will not let you disturb one of my patients." Madam Pomfrey shouted.

"I need to speak with your patient; this is a serious matter of the use of dangerous magic and the assault of a ministry employee as well as a professor of this school." A new voice shouted back.

All four heard a person who they presumed was Madam Pomfrey been shoved violently against the doors. Harry stood up from his bed and walked about from behind the curtains which had previously been drawn for privacy, professor Umbridge was storming her way towards his bed with four large men following her. Catching Harry in her sights she announced "James Orion Black, you are under arrest by the ministry of magic for the use of Dark and illegal spells." A sneer adorned her face as she looked at him in triumphant.

Stood dumbfounded Harry seemed routed to the spot, what the hell is she on about under arrest he thought. The four men who Harry presumed were Aurors moved towards him with wands drawn.

They only took two steps toward Harry when a voice from the main doors echoed through the room.

"I believe Mrs Umbridge that you would have to have at least two witnesses of this dark magic, both of who would have to be willing to stand up in court." The voice said.

Umbridge's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw who was standing in the entrance.

"Oh and another thing, if you think you can just take my son away to Azkaban without so much as a murmur from me. Sorry to disappoint but you'll have to get over my dead body and that of my men." Barked Sirius.

With a wave of his hand six men appeared behind him and positioned themselves beside him with their wands drawn.

Looking past the Aurors in front of him Sirius sought out Harry. "James you don't do I thing let me handle this." He ordered, then facing Umbridge again he continued "So Madam undersecretary do you have two witnesses or is this going to turn ugly?"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

AN. Well it's been awhile I know; I've had a few things on so this hasn't been my priority but hope you like the chapter.

Thank you to Jovigirl12 for my only review last chapter.

And Thanks to my Beta GoldMagic89 aka Elmo.

Hope you liked this chapter enough to review it thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Umbridge looked as if she had seen a ghost, her face had drained of all colour when Sirius had mentioned an obscure law about the use and punishment of the dark arts. Silently cursing herself for not foreseeing this avenue of questioning she tried to compose herself.

"You will leave now Mr Black, you are interfering with official Ministry business. This is of no concern of yours." She stated in a clear voice. The Aurors around her shot nervous glances her way which she ignored.

"No concern of mine? You bring a group of Aurors to this castle to arrest my son on trumped up charges and you say it isn't any of my concern" Sirius shouted angrily. Everyone held their wands more securely sensing that they were nearing the climax of this confrontation. Umbridge stood straighter and brushed some non-existent dust from her fluffy pink clothes before replying to Sirius.

"There is a way in which the Ministry acts Mr Black. When we see laws broken we act, when we see people harmed we act and when we see the blatant disregard that your son has shown for staff and the laws of this nation we act." She said pompously.

Sirius drew his wand back in an instant intent on teaching this bitch before him a lesson she or anyone would never forgot. But he was halted by an invisible force, his arm shot to his side rigidly while he and the others looked around the hospital wing in confusion. It was at that moment that Dumbledore walked through with Samson, the younger boy looked worried when he saw his father and a large group of men brandishing their wands, but he didn't comment on it.

Walking through the rough cordon of men he took his place at his brother side, all this without a single glance at anyone else in the room other than his father. Taking Harry by the hand he said "Come on James, Dumbledore said we should wait in his office."

Having barely taken a step a gently hand was placed on Samson's shoulder to halt him. A kindly looking Auror stooped down to be face to face with the young boy, giving the man before him a blank look Samson made to move again but was stopped by the gentle words of the Auror.

"I'm sorry lad but you can't take your brother just yet. We have to have a little chat with him first."

But a much harsher voice joined the other mans before more could be said. "For Merlin's sake Lambert what the hell are you doing, just grab the lad and we can be on our way."

The man who had been identified as being Lambert shot a venomous glare at the other man. But turned back to Samson and began to talk again. "Don't mind Thatcher he can be a bit insensitive. But we really can't let you take your brother to the headmaster's office."

Looking past Lambert, Samson locked eyes with his Headmaster who nodded and motioned for him to bring Harry to his side. Albus finally spoke but he spoke as if there were only himself and Umbridge in the room. "Professor you seem to have over stepped your authority, you have brought armed Aurors into my school and attempted to arrest one of my pupils and all without a single word to myself." Said Albus, his voice steadily rising as he spoke.

Umbridge stood resolute in her silence, meeting the headmasters gaze head on in an unusual show of bravery. The obvious tension in the room grew to barely tolerable standards; Dumbledore switched his soul destroying gaze from Umbridge to the Auror called Lambert.

"Mr Lambert I would appreciate if you would escort the two junior Mr Blacks and their friends to my office before they hear and see things they should not witness." Ordered the headmaster.

"You presume too much Headmaster; you have no authority over the Ministry employees." Umbridge said smugly.

With barely contained contempt Dumbledore replied "No madam, it is not I who presume too much. You have brought five Aurors I believe to apprehend a sixteen year old boy, who as a minor cannot be questioned or cautioned without the presence of his guardian. But you ignored this law and attempted to prevent his father from exercising his legal right."

Umbridge's face fell, the colour slowly draining from it and leaving a mask of white. In her eagerness to take Black into custody she had over looked several important laws and regulations which could be used against her. Hoping her close relationship with Minister Fudge would protect her but she didn't think it would stop Dumbledore from having his revenge at her overstepping the boundaries.

She paced for a few moments with a frown on her face ignoring the rest of the Headmasters words to her Aurors and the students. She didn't even notice when Sirius and his men left the room leaving only the remaining Aurors, herself and Dumbledore. She relaxed a fraction with the knowledge that she was in the company of a majority once again.

"I trust that all charges will be dropped against young Mr Black." Dumbledore enquired.

"They can't be Sir. Even if Madam Umbridge did forget some of the regulations the acquisition of Dark Magic use is a serious one and will be investigated." The lead Auror told him.

Dumbledore nodded his head in silent agreement before allowing the Auror to continue.

"Now I think all those involved would agree that we should set up a time when we can come and interview Mr Black." The lead Auror ventured.

"Tomorrow will do. Ten o'clock in my office." Dumbledore answered.

The Aurors looked at each other unsure what to do now, the atmosphere relaxed once again and as one they came to the realisation that they still had their wands drawn. Placing them inside their long grey over coats they looked to Umbridge for further orders. Her face was a mask after regaining her composure she was thinking of how she could best rectify this almost hopeless situation.

"Mr Newell you may take your team back to the ministry. Tell the minister he will receive my full report within the hour." She said pompously, and with that she strode out confidently through the hospital wing doors without giving Dumbledore or the Aurors a second glance.

"Well gentlemen I believe this is where we say farewell." Dumbledore stated as he ushered them out. Barely pausing at the Aurors questions about their college.

"Mr Lambert will follow you shortly I am sure." Was all they received in answer before the headmaster had gone from their sight.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Lamberts lead the children to the headmaster's office, he knew he wasn't needed but he was glad to be out of the Hospital wing and the train wreck that Umbridge had caused. He would be lying if he hadn't have said he had made a number of assumptions about their intended prisoner, hearing the story of how he took down a Minotaur by himself was impressive. But then the accusation of Dark magic use, and the fact he was from the Black Family soon made him come to the wrong conclusion.

He had felt like a fool charging into the Hospital wing with wands drawn expecting some dark wizard to attack at any moment. It had been clear to see from the surprise on his face and utter lack of hostility that he couldn't have performed the dark magic he was being accused of. The appearance of Sirius Black and his men had only reinforced Lamberts new view, of the ten men with Sirius eight were retired Aurors who had trained under Moody himself and had been known for their tireless fight against the Dark Arts. The other two had been Aurors until recently; they had been recruited by an ex-Auror by the name of Devine who was Sirius's new right hand man and on the lookout for those willing to join Sirius and by extension Dumbledore.

Growing ever closer to the headmaster's office Lambert took his chance to look over the group before him. The two Black boys were still walking closely together with Samson on James left while the lithe redhead had taken up a position at James right, he could see the slight awkwardness between the two. Neither willing to get too close to the other in fear of a rejection while not wanting to be far apart, hoping that the proximity would force the other to act.

The two closest to Lambert were a tall but stocky redhead who he would guess was related to the other redhead, and a small bushy haired girl who was drawing obvious comfort from the boys hand which she was holding tightly.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Harry stopped outside Dumbledore's office; the gargoyle was staring at him with obvious distaste. It had taken to staring at him like this ever since he had blasted it apart to see the headmaster after Voldermort had affected his dream.

Samson and Ginny waited patiently beside him while he stared blankly back at the Gargoyle. Harry didn't move an inch, locking his eyes onto the Gargoyles he patiently waited.

As the minutes dragged on in silence awkwardness the others in the group looked to each other hoping an explanation but they were unable to give one. Just as it seemed that nothing was going to stop the awkwardness a cold voice full of distain sounded behind the group.

"The password is Fizzing Whizbees. If any of you had have had any common sense you would have asked the headmaster the password. And thus you would have been able to gain entry instead of staring at a Gargoyle."

Lambert turned round to see a man who he could only describe as being bat like but with greased lank hair. Before for he could offer any form of retort at the mystery man the eldest Black boy spoke up.

"Thank you Professor Snape." he said quickly before repeating the password and watching the Gargoyle slide sideways with a smug look on its face.

Following the group up the stairs Lambert eyed Snape suspiciously, his entire look screamed the dark arts but he had only moments before resolved to not judge people without knowing the facts. So pushing aside his presumptions he held out his hand at the next opportunity and introduced himself.

Snape looked at the offered hand like it was a dead animal being offered for his inspecting and barely made contact with it when he returned the introduction. Feeling a little annoyed by the professor's actions Lambert turned to the school children again to see them sitting silently on some soft looking couches.

Taking up a position opposite Snape at the door Lambert leaned against the wall and waited.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Dumbledore's mind was racing; it had been pure arrogance which had caused him to set the time and date of Harry's interview for tomorrow morning. Barely enough time for him to properly prep the boy for the questions that would be thrown at him.

He knew they would prevail because Harry was innocent, but he couldn't help but worry what may emerge while he was being interrogated. It was imperative that Harry's identity be kept a secret, the order was still unaware weather or not the death eater's knew who Harry was. It was almost certain that Voldermort himself had not realised his actions when resurrecting himself and choosing the son of a pure blood family who had fought against him.

In choosing Harry, Voldermort had strengthened himself with out every knowing and brought the ties which bound the two wizards together even closer. So it was astronomically important that the ministry didn't find out who he was, if they did the traitors in their ranks would inform their lord and the war would begin with earnest.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The old wooden door of the Headmaster office swung open violently, almost crushing Lambert but luckily he reacted quickly enough to jump out the way.

Rushing over to Harry and Samson he ignored all others in the room, falling to his knees in front of them both he let out an exasperated sigh. He took Harry into a bear like hug which he wouldn't stop for several minutes. Everyone in the room had happy smiles on their faces, apart from Snape whose expression remained neutral.

Shaking Sirius's grip from himself Harry playfully tapped him on the chest. "God Padfoot I've only been unconscious for a week. You'd think something serious had happened." Harry said happily.

Resisting the urge to make his usual pun about the use of the word serious, Sirius replied with "Well what can I say; even if you are an annoying git I would still Miss you." Taking Harry by the shoulders he turned more serious. "But if you ever scare me, Samson or Rachel like that again and I will let her deal with your punishment." He added.

Harry's face fell slightly. "Come on you wouldn't that's way too harsh." Harry complained loudly.

"Well it's your own fault; I mean fancy using a spell like Inconscium. Not only is it bad Latin, it's a bloody hard spell." Sirius stated. Only gaining a smile from Harry in response.

A small Cough was heard from the door way causing the room to turn around and see the Headmaster himself stood waiting. "I apologise Sirius but we must prepare for tomorrow and we must start straight away. Mr Lambert your colleges have already left the building but I believe that Mr Devine is waiting to speak with you, I am sure he will escort you out." The old wizard said but it was in a way which left those who heard it doubt any argument could be made to the opposite.

Bidding goodbye to those gathered Lambert walked away from the office. Dumbledore waited till he had left before addressing the group again. "There will be some things heard in a few moments which will undoubtedly confuse some of you and I am sure peak your curiosity but I cannot answer your questions only one person can and If I am right you won't have to wait too long to find the answers."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Moments earlier:

The lone island off the Scottish shore stood stoutly against the crashing of the waves surrounding it. It seemed to be permanently covered with an unnatural fog which obscured a person's view of it, the coldness radiated from it and the rain never seemed to relent.

If one could get close to the island or even land upon it, the very sight and feel of it would have made the most ungodly of men quake with terror. The solitary tower which erupted from the islands depths and plunged high into the sky had the unmistakable stench of death and misery. This island were the most evil and villainous of society where kept was about to be breached.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

A solitary man paced back and forth high upon the battlements, facing inwards to the prison he paced oblivious to his surroundings. Only once in the prisons entire history had someone escaped and never had anyone ever attempted to break into the prison. The man's complacency would be his undoing; he ignored the whooshing noise coming from behind him. Until a heavy thud sounded a few feet from him, drawing his wand he levelled it at the pile of clothing before him.

"Lumos" the man said. The tip of his wand sprang to life with a bright blue light which penetrated somewhat into the surrounding darkness.

A small portly man lay in front of him, seemingly unconscious. His clothes were in a sorry state and the man smelt awful forcing the guard to cover his nose with his free hand. Giving him a slight nudge with his foot the guard attempted to rouse the mystery man. Forcing him onto his back the Guard waved his wand over the man's face to see who he was.

A full face covered in dirt and hair looked up at him, it took the guard only moments to realise who he was looking at. "Sweet Merlin. It's bloody Peter Pet…" was all the guard could utter before a large silvery hand grasped him by the throat. Swiftly moving from the floor Peter held the guard high above the ground and walked slowly to the outer walkway's edge.

Struggling desperately against the titan like grip the guard kicked and punched at his assailant, but the grip of the slivery hand was impossible to break. Peter held him over the empty space and smiled at the desperate man.

"Please I have kids" stammered the man.

"I don't care." Was the only reply that came the guard's way. And with that Peter let go, turning around before the guard had fallen even a foot Peter strode towards the nearest watch tower with his wand already drawn and madness in his eyes which promised more violence to any he met on his mission for his lord.

With a wave of his wand the door of the tower flew from its hinges and his plunged into its dark depths.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The first and only sign the Guards got that they were under attack was the body of one of their colleagues hitting the floor hard outside their barracks. There was barely anything left to identify who it had been but the new noises that were rising from inside the prison made all those present doubt it had been an accident.

Drawing their wands as one they ran forwards to the giant double doors which marked the entrance to the prison. Throwing them open they were met by a scene of destruction of the like none of them were prepared. Bodies lay all-over the inner court yard of the prison some obviously having been thrown from the higher levels, chaos reigned over the prisoners. Set free from their captivity they were attacking each other with only small groups sticking together.

"Where the fuck are the Dementor's." one guard shouted.

"It doesn't matter. Jenkins send a message to the Ministry we need reinforcements now." The Lead Guard shouted at a small brunette woman, who nodded and rang back towards the barracks. "Right the rest of you follow me. We have to get some of these animals back into their cells." He continued.

The group charged towards the nearest prisoners firing a mixture or stunners and other incapacitating spells.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

High above the Guards Peter made his way out from the watch tower and through the broken door he had entered through. Only this time he wasn't alone, following him were six bedraggled people. Their gaunt faces and tattered clothes hung loosely and swayed in the wind. The foremost among them was a small black haired woman who held herself upright and with an unmistakeable arrogance. It seemed as if the stay in the prison had affected her least out of all of them, she was uncomfortable being rescued by the creature before her but if it meant she could return to her lord she would have been willing to follow anyone.

A smile crept across her once beautiful face; her release would grant her all of her most reverent wishes. She was returning to her lord and she would be able to cleanse her family of it taint and regain the honour of her ancient blood.

Peter stopped and rifled though his pockets before removing six objects and throwing them at the feet of his companions. "Our lord wants your service again. These portkeys will take you to a safe house where you will wait for further orders." Peter stated interrupting the women's thoughts.

The smile vanished from her face, replaced by a frown of annoyance. "What do you mean? I demand to be taken to my lord! I will not have a pathetic worm like you tell me I can't." she spat at Peter.

The expression never changed on Peter's face. There had been a time when he would have been whimpering like a babe in fear in front of this woman, but his time in this prison had changed him now the only man he truly feared now was his own lord.

"Shut the bloody hell up. You have your Orders so do as our lord demands or I will tell him that those he thought most pure were lacking." Peter snapped back.

Visibly shocked the women didn't reply but kept silent and picked up her portkey which was an old broche with an armoured fist holding a wand over three black crows. Holding the broche lovingly and whispered the words "Toujours Pur."

With soft whooshing noises the group disappeared one by one until only Peter and the women remained, still looking upon the broche lovingly she ignored her surroundings.

"Bellatrix you are no use to our lord if you get recaptured." Peter hissed.

Looking up quickly from her Hands she locked eyes with Peter before the broche began to glow a faint blue, before she could offer a retort she felt a familiar tug at her navel and felt rushing wind on her face.

Falling heavily onto the floor of a deserted house she looked around her surroundings and pulled herself up off the wooden floor. Sighing to herself and made her way to a wooden rocking chair at the other side of the room and sat down gently. Still holding the broche in her hand she began to stroke and polish it once again. And for the first time in sixteen years felt the now unfamiliar feeling on contentedness.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Ok so I haven't really got an excuse for not uploading sooner but hey it's here now.

Thank you to JamesFreakingPotter and .16 for their reviews for my last chapter I really appreciate them.

Also thank you to my Beta GOldMagic89. For those who care I am re editing some of my older chapters and will eventually get round to improving them all. It got brought to my attention by Starlight Pheonix that some obvious errors where there and I haven't done anything about them for a while now.

If you like what you read drop me a review please. Thanks for reading.

just realised that i left some of the talk that my Beta and i were having on the up and coming chapters. oh well i just hope not to many people who like this story saw it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Once more into the breach.

A tense silence descended over the headmaster's office, the young people before him could only stare on into his blue eyes which were lacking their usual sparkle. Dumbledore looked uneasy in his seat, barely making eye contact he spoke again to the group.

"Recent events have made it impossible to keep certain people in the dark about peoples history." He said calmly and quickly.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny shared a look with each other but tried to avoid anyone else's gaze. This wasn't lost on Dumbledore who understood straight away their reluctance. "From the looks that you three are throwing to each other I can assume that this subject has been broached before?" He asked.

Harry replied instead of the others "Dumbledore you know it has so just move on." He stated flatly. His tone raised a look of surprise and shock from the trio. Hermione reacted the worst; she had just heard a peer of hers address the greatest wizard alive with complete indifference. She couldn't understand it and it shocked her greatly, she just sat there with her mouth hanging open looking from Dumbledore and James. She expected the headmaster to rebuke James but the opposite happened.

"In deed James. You are correct forgive me please." Dumbledore replied with a slight grin on his face. Noticing the confusion on the faces of his three students he opened his mouth to explain.

"By your expressions I am assuming that you did not know that James and I share a closer relationship then mere student and teacher?" Dumbledore enquired gently. It was Ginny who roused herself quickest to mumble a reply of "Well no, I just thought James would just be another student to you."

"I am in deed surprised. I am sure that your older brothers George and Fred have some ideas, I would have thought they would have shared them with you three; see as how close you all have come to James." Albus theorised to those gathered. A look of understanding passed over Ron's face before regaining his confused expression once again.

"Mr Weasley for a moment I believed you may have come to a form of understanding. Was I mistaken?" the headmaster asked.

"Err well yeah I suppose… the other week Fred was asking me loads of questions about James at breakfast. Seemed really odd at the time but I didn't really think anything of it." Ron told his headmaster.

"May I ask what these questions consisted of?" replied Albus.

"Well they asked loads of stuff. But mostly about how James was getting on and who he was close too and that. And then a few about how often he saw you, but I told them that as far as I knew you had only ever met at Sirius's house and in the great hall." Ron squeaked out quickly.

A huge grin spread across Dumbledore's face for the first time since entering his office, the sparkle seemed to return to his eyes and he sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair. "I think that we haven't given those two the credit that they deserve. I have often thought that if they put half as much effort into their studies as they did their other activities they could be the best in the school." He chuckled gently.

His chuckles met the stony silence of his office. Ginny and Hermione looked horrified while Ron seemed confused again. Until a barking laugh came from beside of Harry, Sirius was slapping his knee with his open hand. "Those two sound like a few friends of mine." Sirius chuckled.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement before returning to the task at hand. Looking at the three students before him and continuing with his explanation. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley, there are many things that you do not know about the boy who sits opposite you and there are a number of things which I am unwilling to tell you. But for the sake of openness and necessity I am going to tell you the bare minimum."

All three sat forward in their chairs, all thoughts gone from their heads they were totally focused on Dumbledore and what he would say next. Ginny was the only one to spare a glance at Harry who looked incredibly uncomfortable. Before Dumbledore could continue Ginny cut across him "Sir do we really need to hear this because I personally don't see how James's past will affects us. We know him now and we have talked about this before and it hasn't ended well, before we came up to your office James gave us his word that he would give us some explanations but I for one don't want to force him to suffer through his history being told." She said defiantly.

Angry looks where shot her way from Hermione and Ron but the look of pure gratitude which Harry gave her made her insides feel like they were doing summersaults. Dropping her gaze from Harry's she blushed slightly and Shoot warning glares at her friends so they wouldn't say anything,

"James, how do you feel about this?" Dumbledore asked.

Thinking to himself for a few moments Harry gathered his thoughts so that he could reply. "To be honest sir, I am uncomfortable going over this. Especially after what has just happened but they do deserve to know what they are getting themselves into. And I did promise them some information, I owe Hermione that much at least." Harry explained.

"Very well, for the sake of James here I will not delve into past events now. I understand your concerns James but from what I have just seen you have nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said while smiling, he stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk which he leaned gently against.

"James's childhood was different from yours or anyone else's that I know of. For reasons that I cannot go to in depth about, James travelled all over the world in his youth and some of the more recent years." Dumbledore paused and an expression of deep thought passed across his face before he continued.

"James has had a job to do from the day he was born. It is a job which has caused only suffering, so when James was old enough he was told why things had to be the way they were and what could be done." This seemed to be said more for James's benefit then Ron, Hermione or Ginny's.

Walking back to his Seat Dumbledore stood looking at those assembled. "I often say that the most powerful emotion that human body can experience is love. And after a summer where James experienced more hardship then any in this room can understand love is the answer to James's worries." Dumbledore added.

Two soft scoffing noises could be heard in the room, turning to the one behind her Ginny was reminded of Snape's presence when she saw him stood rigidly at the back of the room with a look of displeasure plastered on his face. Figures she thought to herself the git wouldn't know love it came up and slapped him in the face. But the second person who had scoffed was the most surprising, it was James himself. Sat next to Samson with his arms crossed his chest obviously in anger or even fear.

"I think that's enough Albus. James obviously doesn't go for your love theory either and I think that enough has been said for tonight." Snape protested.

"As Professor Snape says perhaps enough has been said. Now I think it is time that we go our separate ways for the time being. Sirius I understand that you will want to stay with James and Samson tonight, so I will have some quarters made available to you."

Sirius nodded and got up from his chair, taking Samson by the hand he headed down the steps back to the main castle closely followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Leaving Snape alone with the Headmaster for what they all suspected would be a heated conversation.

As the gargoyle swung open it revealed the worried face of Devine. Sirius quickened his pace and met Devine head on. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know how to say this boss, but Azkaban's been breached." Devine Spluttered.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

The news was being broken in a similar manor all over the ministry, groups of people huddled together to hear the story and the first reports of the breach of Azkaban. The minister was reported as fainting when he heard the news. Aurors had been rushed to the island only moments after one of the prison guards stumbled into the Ministry atrium through the floo network screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HELP…HELP! There all out." The women screamed.

The few guards who were stationed near her rushed over and attempted to get some sense out of her. It was only when a high ministry official came over to see what the commotion had been about that it was noticed she wore the Azkaban uniform. The man spun on the spot and shouted for Aurors, a small group of them were standing nearby and ran over to the official right away before standing to a semblance of attention.

"You are all to go through to Azkaban right now, do not wait for further orders. You are to assist the Guards in any way you can and if there are no Guards then you are to hold your position until reinforcements arrive. Only use stunning spells unless the prisoners have armed themselves, then you are to use proportional spells in retaliation." The official ordered.

All the Auror's nodded and made their way to the fireplaces. The leader of the group organised his men into fighting pairs and sent them through leaving only himself and his trainee. The official shouted after the lead Auror again.

"Mr Kingsley I will follow shortly after you. Don't worry you will not be on your own for long." The official promised solemnly.

"Thank you sir, I just hope it isn't needed." Kingsley replied before dragging his trainee into the fireplace and saying in a clear and loud voice. "Azkaban Barracks." Disappearing in a flash of green smoke the official turned and rushed towards the elevators, ignoring the shouts of others he past he rushed on to his destination.

He barely made it through the doors of the elevator before they slammed shut and it began to move. It only took second for him to reach the second floor but it felt like hours. Running again the official burst through the door directly in front of him, only to be greeted by the surprised faces of a receptionist and a man leaning over the desk to talk to her.

"Where is the department head?" the official shouted.

Blank stares greeted him, giving a sigh of annoyance he continued into the next room. This time finding a room full of cubicles with people busily working away, the walls were decorated with pictures of wizards in chains or behind bars, all silently screaming out in anger.

Stopping to regain his breathe the official straightened up and looked in to the faces of those few who had noticed his arrival. "Attention I am calling for an immediate task force to be sent to Azkaban, initial reports say it has been breached." He bellowed.

One grizzled man walked forward to him and made to push him out the door he had come. "Very funny, who put you up to this?" the grizzled man said.

Fighting to loosen the grip the man had on his arm, the official repeated him message. This time more people heard it and came over to listen, some looked worried other indifferent but the official new he would have to take charge of the situation soon.

The grizzled man who had been holding his arm looked him the eyes as if trying to discern if he was lying of not. He must have seen the truth in the official's eyes because he turned to his colleagues and shouted "Right I want squads 1 all the way up to 6 to follow Johnson to the fireplaces." The groups jumped into action and ran after a small man who had been beside the grizzled captor.

Sagging in relief the official stumbled over to a vacant chair. He was followed closely by the grizzled man who although had sent the squads still seemed suspicious. Barely pausing from scribbling down note on a small piece of parchment he addressed the official again. "You better not be talking a load of bollocks. Or it's my job that's for the chop, you got any idea how many rules we just broke by sending out those squads without the heads approval." Grumbled the man.

"Yes I have some idea, it's the same in my department." The official replied.

"Anyway who are you? I mean you could be in a lot of trouble running into the Auror department and using the heads Aurors like their your own. The minister doesn't like that one bit so he doesn't."

Mildly confused by the man's sentence and how broad his accent had become he simply replied" Amos Diggory at your service" then shook the hand of the man before him. "And as far as the Minister goes, he can boil his bowler clad head for all I care."

A barking laugh greeted his comment and the grizzled man sat down opposite Amos. "Couldn't agree more. And just between you and me the whole department agree even the head. The bastard that he is has been trying to convince fudge to up recruitment but he won't."

Amos shook his head sadly and conjured two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Handing one the man before him he poured them both a drink. "Cheers." He said while clinking the glasses together.

"I am sorry but I never got your name." Amos asked.

"The names Ted Tonks." Ted replied quickly but barely taking his eyes from the small notes he was writing before vanishing them into thin air.

"Oh no…. Is your daughter the trainee with Kingsley?" Amos asked in a panic

"Yeah why?" Ted replied obviously confused.

"I just sent her to that island." Amos said while his face dropped and drained of blood.

Teds glass fell from his hand and smashed loudly onto the floor; the note he had been writing forgot and discarded on the desk next to him. "What the hell do you mean she's on that Island? She hasn't even gone through her passing out parade; she shouldn't be in any field exercises for another month." Ted Bellowed.

Amos sat there silently, he had nothing to say in his defence other than it had been necessary and had been the only way that the prison could be secured quickly and most effectively. Stammering his apologise Amos watched ted rise from his seat and make his way out of the Aurors work floor and towards the reception. Jumping from his chair Amos followed close behind Tonks as he got to the elevators. Pressing the button several times Tonks waited impatiently for one to arrive, Amos stood beside him feeling very awkward. Plucking up the courage to talk Amos breathed deeply and asked "Ted where are you going?"

"Where am I going? I'll tells ya, I am heading down to the atrium and getting me self in one of them fires and going to that island and making sure my little girls safe from those animals." He said in a voice full of anger.

The elevator doors opened slowly and silently revealing the compartment to Amos and Ted, stood there with a massive grin spread across her face was a young woman with bright pink hair and the usually long grey overcoats of the Aurors division.

Stepping out her smile faltered when she say the stony expression of the man in front of her. Lowering her head and shuffling nervously from foot to foot she waited for the inevitable. "Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks. what the bloody hell where you doing?" Ted snapped.

He continued on this vain for several minutes going from varying subjects from how it was irresponsible to her to act that way and then to how it would have affected her mother if she had been injured.

Nymphadora stood silently till her father had finished before looking up at him with her sad eyes. Staring directly into her face for a full minute ted sighed and took her into a tight embrace.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

Harry froze at Devine's words, his body began to feel numb and he was finding it hard to breathe. He could feel Samson and Sirius looking at him the others where oblivious to how he was reacting, each caught up in their own horror and shock.

He could feel the icy sting of a single drop of sweat slowly make its way down his back, feeling light headed he stumbled to the nearest wall looking for something to support him. Instead of the wall he found himself looking into the eyes of Ginny Weasley, his dark green meeting her hazel brown. She took him by the shoulders and let him rest on her, not looking at him in judgement or worry just being there to support him both metaphorically and physically.

Now being supported he was able to relax somewhat and listen to the questions being thrown at Devine who was trying to answer them as best he could. The usually jovial face of Devine had been replaced with a mask of seriousness. He relayed information in a flat tone; he didn't offer any speculation just the plain facts and figures.

The Ministry had acted effectively for a change it seemed, a squad of Aurors had been sent to the island almost immediately. While six squads had been sent soon after, the first reports which had been brought in by a young trainee had listed only one casualty and numerous other minor injuries.

"But Sir they haven't been able to make a proper tally of all the prisoners who are either dead or injured. Sirius I don't know for sure and I wouldn't normally tell you anything I didn't know for a fact but they are saying that most of the high security cells were empty and form the looks of things they are not in the lists of dead of injured." Devine sighed heavily.

Unfathomable rage coursed through Sirius, it felt like his very blood had turned in to pure hatred. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it could break through his chest at any moment. Looking over to his sons he tried to control the beast which was growing inside of him. Samson stood just behind his father and looked terrified, the fear obvious in his face but not for himself but for his brother who he was watching being held up by Ginny. Her hair covered her face and made her expression unreadable but she was standing resolute with James's much larger frame seeming to weigh her down significantly.

Ron was holding Hermione in a tender embrace both had been shocked and surprised more in this short day then in any other of their lives. Although Hermione had never grown up with the idea of Azkaban she had quickly come to see it as the bulwark of the wizarding world, it stood as a defence against the most heinous of people and a deterrent to peoples baser nature. To hear of it being breached was world shattering, her parents had always taught her to trust those in charge. But over the past six months she had seen the Ministry show a new face, they employed bullying psychopaths who if the younger years where to be believed gave out barbaric punishments. They had forced their way into a hospital to arrest a sixteen year old boy whose only crime had been to defend himself from a wild beast. It didn't matter about her personal feelings for James; she wouldn't have wished that on anyone no matter how much she had fought with them.

It was clear to see that Ron was undergoing a similar thought process, the epitome of his childhood nightmares had been totally crushed. He knew the rumours about an escaped prisoner in his third year but that hadn't lessened the terror of the prison in his mind. But from what Devine was saying this wasn't just one person but a group of the most dangerous people in recent history that had gone missing and thought to have escaped. The hold he had on Hermione tightened and became for his sake as well as hers, she no longer being the only one who needed reassurance of comfort.

Sirius snapped into action after fussing over Samson and receiving a nod from Harry. To some this would have seemed odd but Harry and Sirius had a relationship of trust, Sirius knew that if Harry couldn't handle something he would come and see him. It was the same with his emotions if Harry thought he could deal with it on his own Sirius would only interfere mildly.

"Ok so Devine, first of all we need all of the men to assemble at Grimmauld place. Then I want us to find out as much information as we can on what happened at Azkaban." Sirius said.

Devine rushed into action already making motions with his wand to send Patronuses to the other men. "James I am sorry about tonight but I can't stay, I have to try and get on top of this with Dumbledore." Sirius explained.

"It's ok Padfoot." Harry replied in a whisper. And with that Sirius was off after Devine soon disappearing out of sight leaving the group in silence.

It was Samson who broke the silence. "James I think we should help dad, I mean let's look at all those who were held on that level dad Mentioned and how they were captured before." He suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Harry replied. Ginny merely nodded. While Hermione launched into a rant about her plan of action. "Well if I set up a time table we would be able to get the most of our time and be able to get the researched done quickly."

Lifting himself up off Ginny's shoulder Harry stood straighter and voiced his agreement with Hermione.

"I don't normally go for extra homework but this is important so I am in." Ron added.

Putting a hand on James back Ginny moved to his side and added her thoughts a swell. "This is going to have to be done properly. That means we need all the information we can get on these people, are we sure that Hogwarts library has all that?"

Both Hermione and Ron looked thoughtful while Harry simply looked stumped. It was Samson who spoke up. "What about the come and go room?" he said.

All four looked at him and said in unison. "The what room?"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv

A/N so hope you all liked it and please review if you did or if you have any constructive criticism.

Thank you to my Beta Goldmagic89 for being great again.

And thank you to JamesFreakingPotter for reviewing I love it when someone does.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Winds of Change.

The room Samson brought them to was vast, rows upon rows of bookcases lined the walls. Dusty chandeliers hung from the roof giving of a pale blue light, which gave the room a mysterious feel. The group stared slack jawed at their youngest member.

Ron spoke up first "Where in god's green earth did you find this place then?"

Samson stared up smugly at the faces of his friends; he just shook his head and refused to divulge his sources. The group took cautionary steps into the room before them; eyeing the nearest bookcase Harry grabbed the numerous discarded piece of paper.

Daily Prophet

Ministry arrest latest Death Eaters.

The public wakes this morning to hear the news of more recent arrests of people who are believed to be of the group who formally followed "He who must not be named." The three wizards who cannot be named for legal reasons have been subjected to a long and detailed surveillance by the Auror department. A ministry official who has been assigned to liaison with the press while our society sees out these difficult days has given a statement which reads "The Ministry is striving to capture and detain any and all persons suspected or having either being a Follower of the Dark Lord or had dealings with his followers. Three such people have been captured recently and when a court can be assembled their guilt or innocence shall be determined."

The wizarding world as a whole can take this latest development as a step in the right direction, but there are many still unanswered questions. Where is the boy many are now calling the Saviour of our world? Why is Sirius Black who was implicated in the deaths of Mr & Mrs Potter?

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hundreds of copies of the daily prophet and other lesser known newspapers where littered all over the wooden bookcases. Each describing those accused and convicted of Death Eater activity.

"How are we supposed to get through all these then?" Ron moaned. Harry shared his thoughts whole heartedly, but decided to keep his views to himself when he saw the death glare Hermione was sending Ron's way.

"Ronald really….I would have thought I was quite obvious." Hermione intoned.

The blankness of her friend's faces infuriated her. "Because of the workload we have got in preparation for our O. the only one who will have any spare time will be Samson. So I say we set up a schedule and take it in turns to come up here and study." She explained in a slightly exasperated tone.

Samson and Hermione were the only two of the group who looked genuinely excited at the prospect of more work. Harry was mulling the idea over in his mind while he saw the gradual acceptance pass over his friends faces.

"Fine but I'll be honest, I don't want to be too big headed but I already know must of the things at O.W.L level so I can work more hours or even tutor you all to free up some time?" Harry announced to the group.

"That's not possible how you could be past….." Hermione started to say before she was cut off by Ginny.

"That will do me just fine." Ginny said with a smile.

Chuckling to himself, Harry grabbed the arm of Ginny and Samson and waltzed his way through the now open oak doors. Leaving the annoyed outburst of Hermione in the distance Harry whistled to himself in an almost casual manor. But in his head the past few hours were running through his mind, an interrogation with the Minister and now the mass escape from Azkaban. Life was never plain or simple but Harry had always known that he could either live life for its all or lose everything that made life worth living.

"Well I don't mind having a beauty like you here Ginny, but what am I to do about my little runt of a brother." Harry said in an over dramatic whisper.

"Hey who you calling a runt." Samson protested.

"I mean he does cramp my style. If he wasn't here you would already be lost in a broom cupboard with me by now." Harry laughed. Ginny who had been laughing suddenly stopped at the mention of the broom cupboard, and fixed Harry with a very serious stare.

Feeling oddly uncomfortable under the fiery redheads stare Harry slowly lost the smug grin which had crept onto his face. For what seemed like an eternity Harry stared back at Ginny's blank stare until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ginny come on you know I was only joking around." Harry said cautiously.

"What happened to calling me Ginevra? If you expect to get me into a broom cupboard, you should find out what I like." She said while barely repressing a laugh.

A wide grin spread across both Samson's and Harry's faces. Harry clutched his chest and said dramatically "You wound me dear Ginevra. You wound me." Samson laughed and grabbed Ginny by the arm while looking at Harry.

"Sorry James she just prefers good looking guys." Samson said while looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Well that's both of you out then." Ginny replied quicker than either of the boys could react, and shot off down the corridor at a high speed.

"Oh you're not getting away that easily. Come on Samson sic um." Harry shouted.

"I am not a Dog James, but considering Sirius is our dad I'll take that as a complement." Samson replied.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

That night the mood in the Gryffindor common room was sombre, gone was the usual laughter and friendly conversations that filled the room with warmth. Groups of people sat huddled together and Harry noticed that occasionally one or two of them would throw a glance his way, but none of them could hold his gaze.

Taking his usual place by the fire Harry sat in silence well into the night, barely noticing as his peers left him for their rooms. Rousing himself from his stupor Harry stood and basked in the dying heat of the fire.

The thought of this was finally taking the steps from the shadows and into the light of common consciousness both frightened him and relieved him. No longer would he have to hide who he was, no longer would Sirius and his family be tainted by the deeds of their past. And most importantly he could be Harry, just plain and simple Harry.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

For what seemed like the first time in an age Harry slept in, so much so that it was already- gone twelve when he staggered down into the common room. In just a pair of long baggy shorts and his usual long sleeved top he collapsed onto his chair by the still unlit fire.

With a sluggish wave of his wand the fire roared into life and he took stock of his surroundings. The few people who were still in the common room regarded him with confusion but no mistrust or even malice. So a slight change from last night then Harry thought, he wondered what would have happened to have brought that around. As he slowly closed his eyes to relax in the warmth now radiating from the fire he heard the distinctive sound of Hermione lecturing someone.

"Really though it's past twelve if he stays in bed any longer he'll miss dinner as well." Hermione ranted.

"It's not as if he could get food from anywhere else though is it." Ron added sarcastically.

Harry could practically hear the stare that Hermione fixed him with that's how intense it was, unable to control himself he smiled to himself. Hearing the footsteps draw closer to him Harry risked a glimpse out of his left eye; the view which greeted him was one of Hermione and Ron looking flustered and at odds. Now totally unable to hide his amusement Harry sat up in his chair and looked at his two friends who were still in the midst of a silent argument.

"So you two, what's the problem with me missing breakfast? It is a weekend so it's not that bad." Harry enquired.

"It's not that you missed your toast mate, it's that everyone wants to see you." Ron explained.

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face Hermione rummaged through her bag looking for something. Giving a slight cry of triumph when she found whatever it had been she was looking for, brandishing what appeared to be a paper she handed it to Harry with a happy look on her face.

Taking the paper cautiously Harry began to read.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**The First Arrests.**

In the early hours of this morning many of you would have heard the disturbing news of Azkaban's jailbreak. Well the ministry is very pleased to announce that already they have caught one of the escapees and he is already on his way back to prison.

Now from that statement one would believe that it was through the hard work and quick thinking of the Auror Department that this dangerous criminal has already been apprehended. But that's where you would be wrong; our once gloriously efficient Auror Department has been weakened from lack of funding and cut backs in the past ten years. Now in recent months the numbers of recruits and veterans have seen a decline. Gone are the days when a person could earn their way to positions of responsibility, instead they are replaced by the lackeys of this government.

This may very well be my last article but I shall not shy away from the truth, the men responsible for the capture of the fugitive may have once been Aurors but no longer. These men of honour and integrity have rallied under the banner of one who is shunned and mistrusted by our society. Sirius Black is a man who many have talked of over the years and who many are still unsure of or even openly against him. But let me ask this one question, who is actually doing something about our current state of affairs. Who is openly seeking for reform in the Ministry and who has the backing for Albus Dumbledore, a man who has never sought power or influence himself and who was a rallying calling himself in previous times of darkness.

So I leave you dear reader with this thought. Who should we trust and who should we support, I will not pretend that there are not questions that need to be asked and answered but would it not be better to do that in the open where a person can have their right to respond.

By Michael Jamison.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry sat there numb; Hermione and Ron simply looked at him with amusement in their eyes.

"So this explains the looks I've been getting this morning then." Harry stated simply.

With nods of conformation from his two friends Harry stood and held the paper limply in his hand. At least this will make things easier he thought to himself, not that anything had been particularly hard from him but in the recent weeks the atmosphere around school had changed.

Many knew of his open hostility to the ministry and Umbridge, few who understood the matter knew it was because of their stand with Dumbledore but most thought it was just the black family stance.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The silence of the great hall when Harry entered was almost frightening, the looks on the faces of his peers showed the varied emotions and reactions the article had provoked. Some from the different houses looked almost shell shocked; a life time of belief in the government was seemingly shattering about them. Others showed resigned determination but the overwhelming feeling from the Slytherin was one of disgust and their hatred radiated from them in waves.

Sitting down quickly with most of the eyes in the hall fallowing Harry took his place at the Gryffindor table. Already laid out before him was a full English breakfast with a steaming hot cup of tea, the meal was just as he liked it. The bacon was cooked within an inch of its life whiled the sausages were nicely brown, the beans and tomato held separate from the rest of his meal by the fried bread standing proudly in the centre of his plate.

Looking around he tried invasion to find the likely culprit and the person who deserved his thanks, but Samson was nowhere to be seen. His eyes did fall upon Ginny who was sat further down the table with some of her other friends and her twin brothers. She was talking very quickly and waving her arms to enforce some point which Harry had no idea about.

It was only when she turned to pick up a glass of juice when she noticed Harry's stare, waving to him she gave a slight smile and turned back to her friends.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The meal went along as normal even though Harry was the only one sat eating breakfast, he could still not see Samson anywhere and no one he asked could answer him either.

It was while he was thinking over possible reasons for his brothers absence that he felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning around Harry saw that it was Cedric Diggory who had wanted his attention.

"Just to let you know that the whole of Hufflepuff are with you James." Cedric said solemnly, the great hall had fallen silent once again by the Triwizard champion's words.

Touched by the loyalty to the cause that had just been by the older Hufflepuff, but that was typical off the badgers who were fiercely loyal to those who they thought deserved it. And it seemed that Harry and his family had gained that loyalty by their stance with Dumbledore.

Taking Cedric in a firm handshake he motioned for the older boy to take a seat next to him, the table remained silent for a few moments but it soon returned to its previous conversations. Harry was even surprised to see a small number of other house members leaving to sit with their friends of different houses. Slowly but surely Harry could see a change in the attitude of those around him, all the talks he had with Dumbledore about further cooperation between the house had always been grand schemes. But the school itself only seemed to need an example to follow before it acted.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A letter arrived for Harry when he reached his room. A white snowy owl waited patiently with the letter attached to its leg. With a wave of his hand the owl flew the short distance and landed on his outstretched arm.

With a wince Harry could feel the owls claws dig into his arms.

"I wish you would be careful when you're on my arm." Harry complained to the owl.

A loud hoot met his protest and the owl's large amber eyes meeting his.

"Don't give me that look girl. I know it's been awhile since I saw you last but you're too distinctive." Harry said gently while letting the female owl nuzzle against his other hand.

"Come on then Hedwig, you best give up this letter." Harry sighed. Lifting her leg to offer the letter to her master Hedwig then took to the air again, flying the short distance to the four poster bed which Harry usually occupied.

Unfurling the parchment Harry could see from the beginning that it was multiple pieces. Sighing in exasperation he looked closely at the first letter. It read as follows.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dear Mr James. O. Black,

We the Ministry representatives write to you to inform you of our decision regarding your interview. This will have to be rescheduled in Light of the current events which we find ourselves in. But rest assured a date will be set and the information required by our governing body will be acquired.

Yours sincerely,

Joseph Wright.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Murmuring to himself Harry quickly moved on to the second piece of parchment which he could now see clearly held the Hogwarts insignia on it.

"James as you can see I have taken the liberty of reading the letter sent to you by the Ministry; I still believe that they are unaware of my status as one of your guardians. This is to our advantage and since my dismissal from the Wizengamot we need every advantage we can garner." Harry read aloud.

"Don't let this letter worry you James the Ministry will open their eyes to the dark lords return but until then we must suffer this ignominy. Remember that it is darkest just before the dawn James, but the light is ahead and we must strive to reach it." Pausing to think over the old man's words Harry continued.

"But let us not dwell on such dark thoughts; I thought you would like to know that the school is reviving an old tradition of the Yule ball. So over the next coming weeks I would think it prudent to find fitting attire and a companion. I am sure that Sirius could help you with your Attire but from what I have heard you have no need of assistance in the companion department." He read with some amusement.

"Yours faithfully Albus." He finished.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

At the final words in the Dumbledore's letter Harry could almost hear the amusement in the old wizard's words. Seeing another challenge before him with this Yule ball approaching Harry was hesitant, how much did the rest of the school know already and if he made his move for a partner now would he be giving too much away?

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Holding the letter in his hand as he walked through to the now busy common room, Harry folded the parchment carefully and placed it in his back pocket as he saw his friends huddled together in conversation with each other. The wild hand movements of Hermione showed that the conversation was developing into a lecture of the virtues of one of Hermione's opinions. Shaking his head in exasperation Ron could be seen talking back with reckless abandon. The usually laid back teens face was growing steadily redder, Ginny sat with Samson resting his head beside her with a look of slight amusement on her face.

Steeling himself Harry walked over to the group and coughed loudly to announce himself. Turning to face him Hermione stopped mid-sentence and gas Harry a hard look.

"So where have you been?" She asked.

Harry replied by saying "Just picking up a letter. So what's going on then?"

With this statement Hermione launched into a quick succession of complaints about the male populace of the school and finally finished with a comment about Ron.

"And Ronald here thinks it is acceptable for the boys of Gryffindor to be ogling every girl they see and to just expect the girls to fall at their feet."

Ron's face flashed in anger but to Harry's surprise there was no outburst which he had come to associate with the red head, instead it seemed like he was forcing himself to remain calm.

Hermione was oblivious to all of Ron's change and continued her rant to Ginny while Samson had slunk off towards a group of his fellow first years.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Managing to be pulled away from the now very angry Hermione Ron sat down heavily on the one of the more dilapidated chairs of the common room. Harry winced as he heard the groan of the ancient wooden structure, hoping to himself that Ron wouldn't become too energetic in the coming conversation so that the chair wouldn't collapse.

"So I suppose you want to know what that was all about then?" Ron asked.

"If you don't mind filling me in mate." Harry replied cautiously.

"It's all about this bloody dance, they did it last year and now because it was a success they are doing it again." Ron said quickly.

"And that's a problem because...?" Harry questioned.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair before answering. "Well last year I ended up going with Hermione and made a prat of myself. She looked really beautiful." Seeing the look on Harry's face Ron quickly added. "But I always thinks she looks beautiful, but loads of the guys where only ogling her because she was all dressed up and it really got to me."

Understanding dawned on Harry's face. "So you got jealous? And Hermione kicked off? So this time you're trying to control yourself?" Harry deduced.

"Exactly mate. But she is just as angry as she was last year and I can't think what I've done wrong." Ron said in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe she wants you to show a little bit of jealousy now you're going out? I mean I'm not sure but last year your two were just friends and you got protective and possibly a little possessive?" Harry ventured. With a reluctant nod from Ron Harry continued.

"Ok so this time she is with you, be a little protective obviously don't punch every guy you see in the face who looks at her but just show that you still care." Harry explained.

Leaving Ron to think over his words Harry made his way out of Gryffindor tower, thinking over his many options of how to get the girl he wanted or even if he should. It would have been amusing to Harry if he could look into his life as an outsider, here was a boy marked for death by a Dark Lord and he was more worried about if a girl he liked would say yes to a dance.

Dumbledore, Sirius and Snape would have been happy had they known that the boy they all cared for in different ways was behaving for one for the first times as a normal teenager.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ok so I know it's been a long time but I can't say that I didn't forget about this.

So I hope you like this chapter and I promise it won't be another three months before it gets updated again. Just a quick thanks to my Beta reader Goldmagic89 she pushed me to actually get this done and you have her to thank if you like the chapter, and if you don't then it's my fault sorry.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen. Rise of the light.

West midlands: 24th November 1995.

The moon cast an eerie light through the darkness in the empty field. With two loud cracks mysterious figures appeared with duel hoods drawn over their faces. Their breath clouded in front of them and the shorter of the two was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hurry we cannot afford to be late." The taller man announced. With a nod the shorter man followed behind him as they walked the well-worn dirty path. The two walked for minutes and steadily grew closer to a wooded area, as they plunged into the wood the moonlight which penetrated the high canopy revealed the face of the shorter man. No more than a boy the fear in his eyes shone out like a blaze, his father who walked steadily ahead of him stopped suddenly and turned to his son.

"Draco tonight you join our glorious brotherhood. You take your first steps to becoming a man and a future leader of our world. Show bravery and stand firm in the presence of our lord and you will survive." Lucius said solemnly and with a rare smile gracing his lips he added. "This is the only advice I can give you. Now read this." A piece of paper was held out to Draco and he read it with trepidation.

LONGFORD MANOR.

Even as the final letters were processed by Draco's brain a building appeared before his very eyes. A marble structure reminiscent of the pantheon in Rome stood before Draco's young eyes, and he was awed.

As the father and son pair made their way to the giant structure the huge doubles doors creaked open slowly, a bright light cascaded throw the gap and blinded the pair for a few seconds.

A lonely figures shadow appeared and slowly blocked out most of the harsh light. Draco removed the hand from His face which he had used to shield his eyes, he noticed his father doing the same and how he stiffened considerably.

"Lucius." The lone man said in a cold manner.

"Peter?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

Draco sensed the smile which spread across the man's face who his father had called Peter.

"Yes changed quite abit from my school days haven't I, Lucius. I found that in recent years my life has taken a new direction." Peter replied in the same cold voice he had previously used. Feeling the man's eyes coming to rest on him, Draco shuffled from foot to foot.

The silence which had descended so quickly stretched out for an uncomfortable length of time. Finally when the silence seemed to be deafening to Draco, Peter spoke.

"The master has been waiting. You will follow me and not deviate from our path, there our secrets in this place and those who discover them they do not live long after."

And with that he turned and walked back through the blinding light. With only a moment's hesitation the Malfoy's followed in his wake and were slowly engulfed by the light.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Central London the night of November 24th 1995

As the forces of the dark gathered their opponents slowly assembled in the very centre of these green and hollowed isles.

The home of the most ancient and noble house of black had in the past week seen more use then it had in the last century. The more senior members of the order and those few lieutenants who Sirius trusted implicitly where in audience. They waited in silence and with their hands held hesitantly over their wands.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A dark street in central London: 24th November 1995.

The tall proud figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared a few steps away from his fellow guardians of virtue. The rain started to slowly trickle down from the sky, marring the otherwise haunting beauty the night sky offered. Bracing himself against the sudden cold wind and rain Albus turned his collar up to offer some protection, it was as he stepped forwards that he felt the familiar presence of his most trusted spy appear behind him.

"Severus what news do you have?" Albus asked with concern evident in his voice.

The man before him didn't reply but paced backwards and forwards with worry clearly sown onto his face.

"I must press you Severus, whatever you know I must inform the order. We must plan a counter measure." Albus pleaded.

Finally the potions master relents in his silent vigil. "Malfoy has inducted his son." The words fell heavily from Severus's mouth.

Albus took only moments to already begin forming a plan of action, his brilliant mind rushing through the endless possibilities and the ramifications.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Silent hell which Snape now found himself was both numbing him to his surroundings and his duties to his order. In Draco he saw a chance of redemption, the folly of his youth had already come back to haunt him on more than one occasion. His spells and potions which had created and produced used against those too innocent to understand why. In Draco he could right those wrongs; he could mould the boy in his image changing him from the pure blood prince to the image of tolerance.

He was not naive enough to see that his attempts had up until recently failed. The boy had found it almost impossible to reconcile with those he had been brought up to believe were beneath him. But that had changed; his humiliation at the hands of who he thought was James black had stung Draco deeply. His power he held of his peers was greatly diminished and the young boy had turned to Snape, seeing his chance to act Severus had slowly encouraged him to be more open to others ideas. But Snape's plan had only been in its infancy when the news of a death in the very private Malfoy family.

Hurriedly removed from school Draco was not expected to return soon. Word reached Snape that a new member would be joining the ranks of the dark-lord's service; it was with a heavy heart and through a turmoil of emotions that he saw the young boy with the mark which had struck fear into the populace for decades.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The combined members of the order of the Phoenix and Sirius's men shifted uncomfortably in their chairs when they heard the disconcerting creak of the black family front door. A few tensed and let their hands slowly approach the pockets or pouches that concealed their wands.

The groups moment of reassurance from the presence of Dumbledore walking through the arch way which lead to where they were gathered, was shattered by the appearance of Snape whose face was cast in the image of desperation. The light chatter which has thus far prevailed was quickly stopped by the entrance of the two wizards; all eyes were on the dower pair.

"The progression at which this war has advanced has thus far been slow, other than a few whispered actions our enemy has seems to be content with our infighting." Dumbledore let his words sink into his audience.

"That has changed. Although Voldermort still wishes his return not to be public knowledge he has begun to recruit again."

This announcement was met with a few surprised faces but the majority of the group had lived through the last war, they knew what to expect from Voldermort and his cohorts.

The meeting began again with the new information being added to their growing understanding of their enemy. Talk of their own recruitment and tactics being discussed in detail.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter Nineteen.

Hundreds of miles away in the mist mountains of highland Scotland a school boy awoke to hear the excited cries of his peers in the common room below him. Roughly pulling on his jeans and grabbing his customary long sleeved shirt he headed down to the commotion.

His bedraggled state was only equalled by the chaos which greeted him. The Weasley twins had obviously been trying out some of their latest inventions, a group of what Harry presumed were first years now stood huddled together with bright purple fur with what appeared to be an odd imitation of bear cubs.

Shaking his head Harry turned to the other side of the room and saw both if the Weasley pranksters receiving a talking down by Hermione, Ron stood resolutely behind her and seemed to be offering his support.

This was a huge step for Ron who usually never went against his brothers in case of their retaliation. Over the past few days Ron had made a real effort to be more understanding of Hermione and he had even managed to drop subtle hints of his jealousy, they manifests as Ron holding her closer when he noticed people starring at her for longer then was considered polite. So far this had worked for him but Harry busted hoped he wouldn't go too far and get Hermione angry with him for an entirely new reason.

He dropped down into a seat next to Ginny who was watching the freely provided entertainment. She ignored his presence almost completely but did grace him with a slight smile when she faced him.

"So..." Harry said to elevate the silence which was between Harry and Ginny.

"So..." Ginny replied with an amused smile.

Harry fought down the sickly feeling in his stomach and just kept repeating that she is just a girl, over and over again in his head.

"Yeah. So about this dance." Harry quickly stammered out.

Ginny tore her gaze from the purple bear cubs who had now areas out around the room. Harry could have sworn he saw one relieving themselves against a curtain but he tried his hardest to ignore it.

"Yes James what about the dance?" She asked sweetly.

Before Harry could reply he was pounced upon by a purple mass of fur which seemed intent to lick his face to death. Pushing roughly back Harry was able to hazard a guess at his assailant.

"Samson get off me you little git." Harry exclaimed. Ginny was beside him laughing uncontrollably but still egging the bear cub Samson on.

Harry's struggle with Samson continued for several minutes and brought the attention of half of the common room. Samson's growls of protest grew louder he further Harry pushed him from himself which only increased Ginny's laughter.

Trying to salvage some dignity Harry brushed down his clothes and attempted to tidy himself up a little. Knowing that thus far he had got no nearer to asking Ginny to the ball he called on a piece of advice that Sirius had given a few years back. Always be confident, a girl will appreciate a man who knows what he wants and gets the job done.

Puffing himself up with confidence he didn't feel Harry final said to Ginny "So I still need a partner for the ball. Would you go with me?" Harry asked casually.

Ginny's demeanour changed instantly and her face took a deep shade of red which was common amounts her family as a warning of danger. With a loud crash her hand connected to Harry's face. The once noisy common room suddenly went silent.

"Who do you think I am? Was I your last resort?" Ginny shouted with real venom in her voice.

Harry stared back in disbelief, rubbing his hand against his now sore and reddening cheek. Slowly he watched Ginny walk with her head held high from the room, leaving him with Samson softly growling at his feet and his hand still holding his face.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

This wasn't going to be the final chapter but I am going away tomorrow to see family down south, thought it would be better to upload something seen as it's been awhile.

Ok so thanks as usual to my Beta GoldMagic89 a.k.a Elmo. And thank you to my two guest reviews for the last chapter I love hearing that people are enjoying this.

Right well seen as I have cut this chapter short I'll give you a rough run down of what to expect in the next chapter.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The madness for which this woman was famous shone in her eyes as she screamed those awful words again.

"CRUCIO." Bellatrix screamed.

A strangely high pitched voice which sent shivers down the spines of those gathered cut across the room. "Bellatrix although I usually applaud the torture of mud bloods stop for the moment, this one has some information which I require."

The deranged women fell to her knees in an instant. "Yes my lord." She replied reverently with her head bowed as if in worship.

"I'll never tell you nothing." Spat the prone figure, which had until moments ago been squirming in agony.

The blood red eyes which resembled a snake so much locked with the helpless figures. "I Lord Voldermort do not require you to tell me anything." And with a swish of his wand the Dark lord began his assault on his opponents mind. Within moments he had smashed through the pitiful defences thrown up against him and he had the information he needed.

"Interesting….very interesting." The Dark lord said in a thoughtful tone. His followers edged nervously closer to their lord hoping that they could be of assistance. Turning to Bellatrix he motioned for her to stand.

"Now Bellatrix I have a mission which I am sure only you as my most loyal follower could accomplish." The Dark lord whispered almost seductively.

Bellatrix's chest swelled with her lord's praise, and her heart swooned with his tone. "Anything for my lord." She replied solemnly.

"You are to seek out your cousin Sirius Black and kill him, also kill his two abominations of children. I want them to die screaming and knowing that it was I who ordered their deaths." Ordered Voldermort.

Bellatrix made to leave the once grand ballroom which they were standing in immediately but the sound of her lord's voice halted her steps.

"Oh and Bellatrix, make sure young James is the last to die. Let him watch as the skin is torn from the bones of his family and let him know that it is his fault that they died. But most of all remind his that Lord Voldermort never breaks a promise." Voldermort stated with obvious venom in his voice. And with a wave of his wand his minions began to slowly leave his presence.

Finally alone the Dark lord turned to the still prone figure before him and raised him from the floor with his wand. "So werewolf how does it feel to know you have betrayed your friend? Just like all those years ago your friends will die and there is nothing you can do about it." Taunted Voldermort.

The grey haired dishevelled man raised his head and looked defiantly into the maniac's eyes before spitting at his face. With a great crashed a fist made contact with his face and he fell heavily to the floor.

Lord Voldermort stood over him and said. "Come on professor I would have expected better manors from a former employee of Dumbledore's. But what can I expect from an animal. And you always were an animal Lupin." Voldermort hissed.

"I would rather be an animal then be what you are Tom." Lupin replied even more defiant than before.

And with his statement more pain followed, Lupin's screams echoed through the mansion and out into the grounds of the Death Eaters lair. More alone then ever the old werewolf fought valiantly to keep silent but the pain was too much. His final thoughts where of his friends and those he loved, before his slipped into the cold embrace of darkness.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

That's your lot, Got a little carried away.

Goodnight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: The walls of Jericho.

The madness for which this woman was famous shone in her eyes as she screamed those awful words again.

"CRUCIO." Bellatrix screamed.

A strangely high pitched voice which sent shivers down the spines of those gathered cut across the room. "Bellatrix although I usually applaud the torture of mud bloods stop for the moment, this one has some information which I require."

The deranged women fell to her knees in an instant. "Yes my lord." She replied reverently with her head bowed as if in worship.

"I'll never tell you nothing." Spat the prone figure, which had until moments ago been squirming in agony.

The blood red eyes which resembled a snake so much locked with the helpless figures. "I Lord Voldermort do not require you to tell me anything." And with a swish of his wand the Dark lord began his assault on his opponents mind. Within moments he had smashed through the pitiful defences thrown up against him and he had the information he needed.

"Interesting….very interesting." The Dark lord said in a thoughtful tone. His followers edged nervously closer to their lord hoping that they could be of assistance. Turning to Bellatrix he motioned for her to stand.

"Now Bellatrix I have a mission which I am sure only you as my most loyal follower could accomplish." The Dark lord whispered almost seductively.

Bellatrix's chest swelled with her lord's praise, and her heart swooned with his tone. "Anything for my lord." She replied solemnly.

"You are to seek out your cousin Sirius Black and kill him, also kill his two abominations of children. I want them to die screaming and knowing that it was I who ordered their deaths." Ordered Voldermort.

Bellatrix made to leave the once grand ballroom which they were standing in immediately but the sound of her lord's voice halted her steps.

"Oh and Bellatrix, make sure young James is the last to die. Let him watch as the skin is torn from the bones of his family and let him know that it is his fault that they died. But most of all remind his that Lord Voldermort never breaks a promise." Voldermort stated with obvious venom in his voice. And with a wave of his wand his minions began to slowly leave his presence.

Finally alone the Dark lord turned to the still prone figure before him and raised him from the floor with his wand. "So werewolf how does it feel to know you have betrayed your friend? Just like all those years ago your friends will die and there is nothing you can do about it." Taunted Voldermort. The grey haired dishevelled man raised his head and looked defiantly into the maniac's eyes before spitting at his face. With a great crashed a fist made contact with his face and he fell heavily to the floor. Lord Voldermort stood over him and said. "Come on professor I would have expected better manors from a former employee of Dumbledore's. But what can I expect from an animal. And you always were an animal Lupin." Voldermort hissed.

"I would rather be an animal then be what you are Tom." Lupin replied even more defiant than before.

And with his statement more pain followed, Lupin's screams echoed through the mansion and out into the grounds of the Death Eaters lair. More alone then ever the old werewolf fought valiantly to keep silent but the pain was too much. His final thoughts where of his friends and those he loved, before his slipped into the cold embrace of darkness.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The nights alone at the house of his distant parents were cold affairs for Sirius. The laughter and playfulness which had filled his life since the days following his friend's deaths had suddenly diminished to an almost distant memory. Both his boys where a way at Hogwarts and his wife was busy in Europe rallying support for Dumbledore and the cause. So this left Sirius alone, wondering around a house in which he had never felt wholly welcome and had for a time been actively unwelcome.

Not for the first time he found himself walking the bare wooden floorboards which had been worn smooth through the years of tread. His hands lightly brushing the pealing emerald green wall paper which dominated the whole of the dilapidated house. And as with all his previous wonderings he followed his feet not thinking where he was going only going through the motions of movement, he stopped in front of a familiar door with the worn and faded brass plate.

Reaching his hand out tentatively Sirius lightly touched he embossed letters R.A.B. the only thing that could be connected to his brother, the rest of his room had been cleared out long ago when he had banished kreacher. It could possibly have been the only show of any kindness that Sirius had given the sand little elf.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**One week before Lupin's capture. **

Three loud cracks reverberated around a dark and empty back alley, where there had been nothingness only moments before was now filled with the three figures garbed in black cloaks and grotesque silver masks. The smallest of the three walked forward confidently and with no hesitation, the two lackeys closely followed their appointed leader. They could feel the eyes following them as they walked through the darkness which seemed to cling to every brick of the alleyway. Finally casting the shadows away they stepped out into a square shaped area surrounded by shop fronts. The light which had been so absent from the three's lives for so long shone too brightly for their Unaccustomed eyes.

The leader took several steps forward and raised a hand to grasp the silver mask which concealed the features beneath. As it fell the face beneath became visible to those who had ventured out to gaze upon the new arrivals. Long dark curls which had obviously seen better days unfurled as the dark hood fell, the darkness in the women's eyes seemed to be tinged with something akin to madness.

"Our lord has called." The Women shouted to the gathering crowd.

A tall man dressed in rags which barely concealed his modesty pushed his way to the forefront of those gathered. He looked as savage as any who the three had ever beheld, and his voice when he spoke was like thunder.

"The Greyback clan answer the call." He roared. The two men who flanked him gave a roar in answer. Another man stepped forward from the other side of the square spoke up as well.

"The wolves of the north are yours as well." The man announced.

The small women let a smile of triumph spread across her face, motioning to her two colleges to come closer she carefully thought of how best to inform her master.

One of the two leaned in to hear his mistress words. Quietly she whispered "Take the message that the werewolves are with us and that the clans shall gather to elect a war leader soon."

With a nod the man disappeared with a loud crack. The other man took position at his mistress side and tried to look threatening against the beasts he saw before himself. He knew it wasn't his place to question his master but how could they trust and deal with these Halflings. Never once had he voiced his concerns, but as he felt the harsh stares bearing into his very souls he very quickly found himself lacking the courage to even process his concerns never mind voice them.

A high pitched laugh broke him from his thoughts, and he looked down upon his mistress who was staring at the werewolves who had begun to shout and argue amongst themselves.

"Do not fret Avery our master knows what he is doing with these animals. But if you every waver from his path again, even for a moment I will kill you and your family." The women whispered with a smile on her face.

Horror passed over Avery's face as he contemplated the fate of himself and his family, through the years he had seen his comrades commit untold atrocities and knew they wouldn't hesitate to do the same to his family. "Of course Bellatrix. I shall never waver again." Avery replied solemnly.

Basking in yet more power Bellatrix hummed happily to herself while watching those before her. Her master had intrusted her with a job and she would see it through, but until then gaining yet more allies would only strengthen her position in the inner circle.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Remus quickly pushed his way through the crowd trying to distance himself from the death eaters and those of his kin who were more adamant in their support for the dark. Over the past few months he had been trying to sway as many of the clans to Dumbledore's cause, but although many of the clans elders could see the benefits from working with Dumbledore their mistrust and hatred of wizards was fuelled by past discretions.

Finally breaking loose of the now tightly packed mob Remus made his way to the least run down building at the other end of the small village which had become the werewolf capital. A more restrained crowd met him as he turned to corner onto the meeting house of the clans, the now neglected town hall would be used to select a course for the werewolves. Should they choose war then one from the many pack leaders would be chosen to lead as the warlord of the wolves.

Already half way through the crowd Remus felt a flicker of hope pass through him, maybe he had beaten those who would vote against him. He knew through personal experience that if a situation could be acted upon quickly enough the werewolves would always see it through to the end even if they had been wrong. For all the faults of his kind Remus was most happy about this one, the pride of the elders could be used against them and for the benefit to the light.

Bursting through the final line of people Remus stumbled and fell, narrowly catching himself with his outstretched hands. Quietly brushing of the help of those who surrounded him he sprinted up the steps to the meeting hall. Throwing the doors open before him he found himself surrounded by the very oldest and often fiercest of his kind.

"My lords I bring news of the wizards, the one who calls himself the Dark lord has sent his representatives…." Remus quickly but was cut off when a hulking goliath approached him and didn't stop until Remus had to crane his neck to still look the man in the face.

The smiling face which met his held no warmth only malice. Remus recognised the man instantly and cursed himself for not seeing this coming.

"Fenrir." Remus said with venom in his voice.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Memories of horrible attacks and horrific scenes of carnage flashed through Remus's mind and all had one thing in common. The presence of the man before him with his grey dreadlocked hair which was shaved on either side of his head to bear witness to a series of claw marks, his clan was unmistakable. Stood before Remus was the single most feared werewolf of modern memory, the war and clan leader of the savage Greybacks.

A Clan which had risen from relative squalor through the leadership of Fenrir and also a clan which Remus was linked through his lineage, not only was the monster before him an evil and twisted imitation of a man he was also the one directly responsible for turning Remus when he was only a child.

Remus could feel a red hot rage boiling up through his body; his tightly clenched fists were shaking at his sides. The rage which was so Remus was so unused to feeling shocked and appalled him; it took every fibre of his being to not walk up to Fenrir and rip his throat out with his bare hands.

Fenrir turned to face to the gathered elder of the werewolf clans. Throwing his arms out in a gesture to encompass all of those gathered he puffed his chest out and flecked his muscles in a primal display of power.

"Venerated elders, we stand on the brink of greatness." Started Fenrir in his deep forceful voice. The growls of agreement and interest mixed together creating a crescendo of noise which seemed to wash over all who were present.

"The Dark lord asks only that we unite and follow him on his crusade against the injustices of the Wizarding world. How long have we suffered at the hands of the ministry and wand wielders? Since the dawn of time we have been hunted and persecuted for what we are." Fenrir proclaimed in an unusual show of eloquence for one with his brutish nature.

Those who had either been swayed by Fenrir's words were on their feet and proclaiming their wholehearted support. Others sat quietly watching and waiting to cast their lot when the time was ready. Unfortunately for Remus only a small minority seemed to be openly against the vicious werewolf's words.

With a wide grin spreading across his face Fenrir looked at the helpless form of Remus and laughed to himself because of his soon to be achieved triumph. Speaking louder than he had previously Fenrir came to the last of his eloquence.

"We as a race should take our place in the forefront of this world. The wizards and muggles called us the hounds of the devil I say we take up that mantle and sow such destruction that this world has never been seen before. We shall build our new world in the ashes of the old and we will only achieve what is our birth right till we follow the Dark lord and commit our packs to his cause."

All thoughts were driven from Remus's mind by the thunderous applause which greeted the silence of Fenrir. The clan leader stood in the middle of the room basking in the acclaim of those gathered with a mighty roar he silenced the crowd.

"I call for the gathering of the clans and the election of a war leader." Fenrir shouted. With a triumphant swagger Fenrir walked up to Remus and gripped him by the arms in his vice like grip. Leaning in close he whispered into Remus's ear so that only he would hear what he would say.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, there are some important people who would love to meet you. But before they get you I want to have some fun." And with a wave of his hand two members of the Greybacks grabbed Remus and didn't loosen their grips despite his struggling.

"You shouldn't have forsaken us brother, we are more your kin then those who you have chosen. You could have been a god but you chose to be a mortal." Fenrir sneered.

"It is better to live a righteous life no matter how fleeting it is then to live a life full of such horrors even if it is till the end of days." Remus spat with uncontrollable rage.

The narking laughter which met his reply only filled him with more rage, and for the first time in his life he let the beast take over whilst still human. Managing to free his right arm he grabbed to rough coarse jacket which the man still holding him was wearing. With unnatural strength he propelled the man across the room who in his surprise let go of Remus.

Turning to his assailant on the left Remus hit him hard in the side of the head dazing him for a moment, taking the opportunity he grabbed his head and forced it down towards the floor while bringing his knee up to smash viciously against the man's face. The man's nose exploded in a fountain of blood, he groaned in pain while writhing on the floor but was quickly silenced by a kicked to the side of his head.

Moving quickly Remus covered the ground between himself and the man he had thrown who had started to recover. Already at on his feat the man charged at Remus with a bellowing roar which served the purpose of alerting the other to Remus's fight.

Remus blocked a wild swing from the man's right with the back of his arm and returned one of his own, but the man simple grabbed the arm and attempted to use it as a leverage point. Stepping in close Remus took action by head-butting the man on the bridge of the nose which caused him to let the arm go. With a jab to the gut the man doubled over and Remus gripped his head and twisted till he heard a load crack.

Planting his feet over the body of his kill Remus let of a primal roar of defiance to the elder and Fenrir, who had until Remus killed his clan mate a look of amusement on his face. Before he could react Remus turned and fled through the large double doors of the hall knocking over the many gathered werewolves who stood outside.

Following as quickly as he could Fenrir was bathed in light when he stepped outside. Scanning the crowd quickly he couldn't see any sign of the now exiled werewolf. Seeing some of his men he shouted over the many questions of the crowd.

"Find Remus Lupin now! Whoever finds him and brings him to me alive will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams."

A few in the crowd heard Fenrir's words and saw an opportunity to earn themselves the favour of a rising star.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Remus ran and ran ignoring the protests of those he encountered. He knew by his actions any use he had held in Dumbledore's eyes as a spy was now over, all he could do now was survive and make it home to those who he cared for.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sorry about the wait totally forgot about this. This was going to be longer but I thought because I hadn't uploaded in a while I would just give you all this one.

So as usual thank you to GoldMagic89 a.k.a Elmo for being my Beta.

And thank you to TheFightingAlchemist, TuskvilleWalrus and the one guest review. I will try and update more frequently but I have a shite memory. And Tuskvillewalrus I will look into writing a new summary because I know that the one I have is a bit crap but it served its purpose.

And finally thank you for reading so far and thanks if you had followed or saved this story as a favourite.


End file.
